La route de l'or
by maeglin951
Summary: La Route de l'or (titre original : The King's Fifth) est le roman de Scott O'Dell qui a inspiré la série animée Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or. Il décrit le regard d'un adolescent espagnol sur l'impact des européens à la recherche de l'or sur la vie des populations du nouveau continent.


****La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne****

 ** **Le vingt-troisième jour de septembre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur****

Il fait nuit noire sur la mer mais une certaine clarté règne dans ma cellule. Mon geôlier vient de partir. Il a laissé six grosses chandelles et un bol de _garbanzos_ qui nagent dans de l'huile jaune. Je suis un jeune homme fortuné. En tout cas, c'est ce que mon geôlier a dit juste avant de refermer la porte de fer et me laisser seul.

Sur le seuil, il a murmuré entre ses dents :

- _Garbanzos_ , une tranche de mouton et la meilleure huile d'Ubeda! Qui a jamais entendu parler d'une telle fête dans les prisons de Sa Majesté ? Et n'oubliez pas les chandelles volées dans la chapelle, ce qui pourrait me valoir d'être jeté en prison. Ou pire encore peut-être. (Il a passé un doigt sur sa gorge). Non, n'oubliez pas ces faveurs quand vous rentrerez dans la terre des Sept Cités. Souvenez-vous-en également si, par hasard, vous ne deviez pas y retourner. Rappelez-vous, Esteban de Sandoval, que j'ai risqué ma vie pour vous.

Il s'est penché vers moi. Son ombre a rempli toute la cellule.

Je répondis:

-J'ai des _maravedís_ , quelques pièces, pour vous remercier de vos gentillesses.

-Mes gentillesses! a-t-il grincé.

Il a dû faire grincer beaucoup de mots entre ses dents sa vie durant, car elles sont fort usées.

-Je ne risque pas ma tête pour des gentillesses. C'est un luxe réservé aux riches. Ni pour quelques ducats non plus. Soyons bien clairs!

Il a refermé la porte de fer et s'est avancé d'un grand pas vers moi.

-J'ai entendu les charges qui pèsent contre vous, dit- il. En outre, je vous crois coupable de ces accusations. Mais que vous le soyez ou pas, je demande une part de cet or que vous avez caché à Cíbola. Le roi en demande un cinquième. C'est aussi ce que je réclame. Car je fais plus que lui et cela au péril de ma vie.

Ses paroles me prirent par surprise.

-Si l'on me juge coupable, dis-je d'un air évasif, je ne retournerai jamais à Cíbola.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous y retourniez. Vous êtes cartographe. Et excellent, m'a-t-on assuré. Il vous suffira donc de me dessiner une carte, vraie dans tous ses détails, d'après laquelle je pourrai trouver le chemin de cet endroit secret. (Sa voix s'abaissa jusqu'au murmure) :

Combien d'or est caché là-bas? Dites-moi. Suffisamment pour remplir les cales d'un grand galion?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je sans mentir mais sans dire la vérité.

-Assez pour remplir un petit galion alors?

Je restai silencieux. Deux doigts, rapides comme un serpent, me piquèrent le bras.

-Vous avez certainement entendu le nom de Quentin de Cardoza. Un gentilhomme par excellence et en toutes circonstances, innocent comme le bébé qui vient de naître. Et pourtant, il a passé quatre années à San Juan de Ulúa, dans cette cellule que vous occupez. Et il y est mort avant que son procès ne prenne fin. Vous aussi, vous pouvez passer quatre années ici ou cinq ou même plus. Les procès de l'Audiencia Reab consument le temps comme la goutte d'eau consume la pierre. Ces procès se déroulent en deux parties égales. La première prend place dans la salle au-dessus, devant les juges. L'autre se situe ici, en bas, sous mon œil vigilant.

Sa main se referma sur mon bras et il approcha son visage si près du mien que je pus voir les petits poils qui hérissaient son menton.

-Rappelez-vous, señor, que ce que je fais pour vous, je ne le fais pas pour une poignée de _maravedis._ Non, ce n'est ni pour l'argent ni par gentillesse. Mais uniquement à cause de cette carte que vous allez dessiner pour moi avec patience et habileté.

Je répondis, toujours évasif:

-C'est un crime de dessiner une carte sans la permission du Conseil des Indes.

Il relâcha son étreinte.

-Le Conseil réside en Espagne, à des milliers de lieues d'ici.

-Ainsi que le roi qui m'accuse de vol, dis-je hardiment.

-Oui, mais n'oubliez pas que le loyal serviteur du roi, don Felipe de Soto y Rios, ne réside pas en Espagne. Il se tient ici, devant vous. L'homme qui ne dort jamais que d'un œil.

Don Felipe recula et redressa les épaules. Il est grand, avec un front bas et un menton en galoche. Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Doucement, trop doucement, il referma la porte et fit glisser le verrou. Le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit dans les profondeurs de la forteresse.

Don Felipe de Soto y Rios! Le nom évoque une image dans ma mémoire. Est-ce le même homme qui, des années plus tôt, avec Guzman le sanguinaire, avait massacré des centaines de Tarascans et paradé à travers les rues du village en traînant leur roi attaché à la queue d'un cheval?

Je ne peux pas vraiment l'affirmer. Cela n'a d'ailleurs aucune espèce d'importance. Quelle que soit son identité, il a fait beaucoup pour moi durant ces six jours passés à San Juan de Ulúa. Ma cellule est la plus vaste de la prison, trois pas d'un côté, quatre de l'autre. Il m'a également donné le banc sur lequel j'écris, des chandelles, du papier, de l'encre et deux plumes bien pointues. Je sais à présent pourquoi il m'a fourni toutes ces choses. Mais, en tout cas, je les ai. En retour, parce que je le dois, je lui dessinerai une carte de Cíbola, à la bonne échelle, avec les déserts, les montagnes et les rivières, avec aussi la rose des vents et un astrolabe de Lulle. Quant au trésor qu'il convoite, qui sait où il gît? Même moi qui l'ai caché, le sais-je? Pourrai-je jamais le retrouver?

Je ne reverrai pas don Filipe avant l'aube. Je peux donc concentrer mes pensées sur le procès qui commence dans deux jours. Curieusement, le jour de mes dix- sept ans. Je vais tout noter tel que je m'en souviens, en commençant depuis le début, chaque nuit, durant tout le procès. Oui, je vais tout consigner d'après mes souvenirs. Je suis cartographe et non écrivain mais je ferai de mon mieux. De cette manière, je pourrai peut-être découvrir la réponse à toutes mes questions. Si Dieu le veut, je trouverai mon chemin à travers le labyrinthe qui mène à la tanière du Minotaure. Cela me sera d'un grand secours dans le procès qui m'attend. Car, si je ne sais pas clairement ce que j'ai fait ni pourquoi je l'ai fait, comment pourrais-je demander aux autres de le savoir?

Je suis à présent prêt à commencer. J'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Tout est calme dans ma cellule à l'exception de l'eau qui goutte quelque part et des vagues qui lèchent les murs de la forteresse. La chandelle m'offre suffisamment de lumière. On a coutume de dire que, dans l'obscurité, une seule chandelle brille comme le soleil. Mais où est le commencement? Quel est le premier pas que je dois faire dans le labyrinthe du Minotaure? Dois-je débuter par ce matin d'avril venteux, à l'heure où les aigles s'élèvent de l'obscuritéau pied des puissantes falaises de Ronda? Lorsque j'ai dit au revoir à mon père et que, mes quelques effets sous le bras, j'ai grimpé dans le coche qui devait m'emmener à Séville? Mais cela remonte à deux années et le garçon que j'étais alors reste vague dans ma mémoire. J'ai même oublié le conseil que mon père m'a crié lorsque le coche s'est ébranlé. C'était un bon conseil, de cela j'en suis certain. Il est tout aussi certain que je n'y ai pas prêté la moindre attention. Peut-être devrais-je commencer le jour où j'ai reçu mon diplôme en cartographie de la Casa de Contratación et dans l'heure, me suis embarqué de Séville pour le Nouveau Monde. Mais là aussi, mes souvenirs sont flous, cachés sous les événements qui me sont arrivés depuis. Comme le voyage jusqu'à Veracruz, en Nouvelle-Espagne et la longue traversée des montagnes dans le fief de l'ancien roi, Montezuma. Ou bien dois-je débuter en parlant des circonstances de ma rencontre avec l'amiral Alarcón, le serment de loyauté que je lui ai prêté et la nuit où notre flotte a mis les voiles en partant d'Acapulco?

Mais alors Zia? Est-ce que ce récit ne commence pas véritablement avec elle, cette jeune Nayarit aux clochettes d'argent et au rire perlé, qui guida la _conducta_ du capitaine Mendoza dans la terre de Cíbola? Non, je vois maintenant que l'histoire a pris naissance lorsque l'amiral Alarcón s'est embarqué sur la mer de Cortés; le matin où le capitaine Mendoza pensa pour la première fois à prendre le commandement du galion, le San Pedro. Oui, c'est ce jour-là. À travers la petite fenêtre, j'aperçois une étoile. La chandelle projette une bonne lumière. Maintenant que je vais décrire les plans du capitaine Mendoza pour fomenter une mutinerie et les événements qui m'ont mené à Chichilticale, puisse Dieu illuminer mon esprit et guider ma plume!

Chapitre1

Ce fut sur les huit coups de cloche du quart du matin, au début du mois de juin, que nous sommes entrés dans la mer de Cortès. À bâbord se trouvait l'île de Californie. À l'est se silhouettait la côte de la Nouvelle-Espagne. J'étais dans ma cabine en train de dessiner à l'encre une grande île que nous avions aperçue au point du jour et qui ne figurait pas sur notre carte. Il faisait déjà terriblement chaud et j'avais laissé la porte entrouverte. Elle se referma soudain et je me tournai pour me trouver face à face avec le capitaine Mendoza. Il lança un coup d'œil à la carte étalée sur la table.

-Une vraie copie?

-Une vraie, monsieur.

Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule.

-Où sommes-nous, señor cartographe, à cette heure présente?

-Voici notre position hier au coucher du soleil. (Je posai un doigt sur la carte). Nous avons avancé de douze lieues depuis.

Mendoza examina la région qui s'étendait à l'est et au nord de l'endroit indiqué par mon doigt. C'était un vaste blanc aux contours vagues. Là, aucune marque, pas de rivière, ni de montagnes, ni de villages ou de villes - seulement deux mots: Terre inconnue.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je crus qu'il partait, ayant appris ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais il resta là un moment et scruta la mer calme, l'écume blanche des vagues, les collines qui vallonnaient vers l'est. Puis il ferma le battant et s'y adossa.

-Vous travaillez beaucoup, dit-il. Votre lanterne brûle tard dans la nuit et je vous rencontre rarement.

-Il y a beaucoup de travail, répondis-je.

-Un peu de soleil vous ferait du bien. Quelques heures sur le pont. Vous avez le teint bien pâle. Un garçon de votre âge a besoin d'exercice et non de rester assis devant une carte toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Quel âge avez-vous? Dix-sept ans? Dix-huit?

-Quinze, monsieur.

-Vous devez être de Salamanque. Le pays des érudits où tout le monde est pâle, les yeux rougis par la lecture, les doigts tachés d'encre.

-Non, je suis de Ronda.

-Vraiment? C'est difficile à croire. Ceux de Ronda sont, en général, des gens aventureux, vaillants à l'épée. De bons cavaliers, turbulents, prêts à tout.

J'abaissai les yeux sur la carte et l'île que je n'avais pas terminé de dessiner.

-La carte d'Ulloa ne donne aucune indication pour cela? demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur l'espace blanc.

-Rien. Il a remonté la côte vers le nord jusqu'à la rivière de Bonne-Conduite qu'il a découverte. Mais il ne s'est pas aventuré à l'intérieur.

-Et Marcos de Niza et Stephen le Maure, ceux qui ont vu de leurs yeux les Sept Cités d'or?

-Le Maure a été tué à Háwikuh et ses os sont enterrés là-bas. Le père Marcos est un explorateur et non un cartographe. Aucun d'eux n'a laissé d'écrits sur Cíbola ni comment l'atteindre.

-Ainsi donc, cette carte n'a aucune valeur pour ceux qui voudraient s'y rendre?

-Aucune, monsieur.

-Reprenez votre travail, dit Mendoza. La carte est importante. Sans cartes, que ferions-nous, nous autres explorateurs? Mais, dites-moi, señor cartographe, à propos de cette région marquée Terre inconnue, cela ne vous intéresse-t-il pas de savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas? Peut-être des villes regorgeant d'or et de trésors? (Je hochai la tête). Mais vous ne verrez jamais ce pays qui est plus grand que l'Espagne tout entière ni ne pourrez dresser de carte si vous demeurez assis dans la cabine du San Pedro.

-J'ai dessiné la côte et les îles devant lesquelles nous sommes passés.

-La carte était déjà faite, par l'amiral Ulloa.

-C'est cette même carte que je corrige.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas un véritable cartographe. Vous n'êtes qu'un correcteur, un copiste.

-Nous nous dirigeons vers le nord, dis-je. Vers des eaux qui n'ont sans doute jamais été explorées.

-Nous allons vers le nord pour rencontrer l'armée de Coronado. Comme vous le savez, les trois galions de cette flotte transportent des vivres qui lui sont destinés. Vous savez également que Coronado fait marche vers le nord le long de la côte, parallèlement à la voie que nous suivons par mer. En son temps, espère-t-on, l'amiral Alarcón le dépassera. Les navires alors mouilleront près de la côte, les provisions seront déchargées et remises à Coronado. Vous connaissez le plan. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que, une fois les vivres déchargés, les bateaux - et vous avec - mettront les voiles vers le sud et non pas le nord. Ils retourneront à Culiacán, et non pas vers ces eaux inconnues dont vous venez de parler.

-Alarcón peut avoir d'autres idées, dis-je. Il va peut-être explorer l'île de Californie et les eaux qui l'entourent.

-Non, señor. Ses ordres sont de retourner à Culiacán.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de le contredire, je ne fis donc aucun commentaire. Mais je commençai à me poser des questions. À propos de tout ce qu'il avait raconté. Pourquoi Blas de Mendoza, capitaine dansl'armée de Coronado, qui n'avait jamais échangé plus d'une douzaine de mots avec moi au cours du voyage, se tenait-il dans ma cabine en train de me faire des confidences?

-Voici encore quelque chose que vous devriez savoir, ajouta-t-il. Alarcón et Coronado ne se rencontreront jamais parce que ce plan est irréalisable. Il était irréalisable depuis le début. Vous pouvez le comprendre. Maintes fois, pour éviter les récifs et les fonds bas, les navires ont dû s'écarter de la côte. Vrai?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Il est également vrai, à cause des montagnes et des marais, que Coronado a été obligé d'obliquer vers l'intérieur. Hors de vue de la mer.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Est-il possible que, Coronado se dirigeant vers l'intérieur et Alarcón s'éloignant de la côte, est-il possible qu'ils aient pu se dépasser sans se voir?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas seulement possible mais c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. Quelque part la semaine dernière, nous avons dépassé Coronado. Il est à présent derrière nous et pourtant Alarcón continue à avancer. Mais il avance sans but. (Mendoza eut un grognement de dégoût). Comme il aurait été simple si, dès le début, les deux hommes avaient décidé d'un endroit où se retrouver. Si Alarcón avait dit: «Je voguerai pendant cinq jours puis je jetterai l'ancre», si Coronado avait dit: «Puisque vous avancez en une journée autant que mon armée en douze, attendez-nous » ?

Mendoza était grand et avait environ dix ans de plus que moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs et profondément enfoncés dans son visage brun comme un cuir de Cordoue, où se détachaient les os de la mâchoire, les pommettes et les arcades sourcilières comme après une longue veille. Ses vêtements étaient recherchés, mais, derrière le gilet orné de dentelles, les guêtres à la mode, les bottes étincelantes, il y avait un corps souple et trempé dans le meilleur acier. Il me lança un regard scrutateur.

-Avez-vous signé avec Alarcón pour aller et venir à la recherche d'une armée fantôme?

-Non, monsieur.

-Moi non plus. Et pourtant, ce sera votre destin si nous n'agissons pas.

Mendoza se tourna pour écouter à la porte un instant.

-Demain, j'irai à terre. Je prendrai le bateau par surprise et ferai enchaîner l'amiral. Puis, je me mettrai en quête des Sept Cités d'or de Cíbola. Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un bon cartographe. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sache déchiffrer le soleil et les étoiles et diriger nos pas.

Il s'interrompit pour écouter une fois encore à la porte.

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi?

Je restai silencieux.

-Ou bien souhaitez-vous continuer à aller et venir sur les eaux, comme dans un baquet?

-Je suis membre de l'équipage de l'amiral Alarcón, dis-je.

Mendoza fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Avez-vous envie de voir les Sept Cités de Cibola?Voulez-vous avoir une part du trésor que nous trouverons là-bas? L'or, la turquoise et l'argent? Vous avez sans aucun doute entendu parler de ces fabuleuses richesses. Ou bien préférez-vous demeurer enfermé dans une cabine toute votre jeunesse, pendant que d'autres deviendront aussi riches que le plus riche des ducs?

-Je suis membre de l'équipage de l'amiral Alarcón, répétai-je obstinément.

-Bientôt il n'y aura plus d'équipage.

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta des coups d'œil alentour. Puis il se retourna vers moi:

-Ce que je viens de vous dire, ne le répétez en aucun cas. Mais réfléchissez.

Sur ce, il gagna le pont. Trop perturbé pour continuer à travailler, je le suivis bientôt. Sous une toile verte et dorée qui l'abritait du soleil, l'amiral Alarcón était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner à une table garnie d'un linge fin et de couverts d'argent. Il était de bonne humeur. Il but une longue gorgée d'un flacon de vin de Xérès. Après avoir jeté une cuisse de poulet au chien allongé à ses pieds, il leva sa lunette pour examiner la côte. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'une quelconque connaissance de la mutinerie qui se préparait à son bord. Et pourtant, en l'observant, je me demandai s'il n'attendait pas son heure. Que l'équipage fût extrêmement nerveux, c'était visible. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il en était ainsi. Des marins prédisaient que le San Pedro naviguerait vers le nord jusqu'au bout de la mer et ne trouverait jamais Coronado. D'autres murmuraient que l'amiral Alarcón n'avait aucune intention de le rejoindre et qu'au lieu de cela, grâce aux vivres qu'il transportait, il comptait aller jusqu'en Californie et là, se mettre à la recherche de ces perles noires dont était si riche cette île mystérieuse. Des hommes plus hardis affirmaient que l'amiral n'était qu'un vantard qui pensait plus à sa magnifique barbe de bronze qu'à son équipage.

Tandis que l'amiral, assis sous son dais vert et doré, savourait son repas, une poignée de marins s'étaient réunis sur le pont. Au milieu se tenait Mendoza. Ils semblaient examiner la côte, mais, de temps à autre, je les voyais lorgner vers l'amiral. Ces coups d'œil- là,Alarcón avait dû les remarquer. Cependant, il n'en montrait rien. Il continuait à bien manger en arrosant chaque bouchée de vin. Enfin, il lança la carcasse au chien et disparut. Je revins à ma carte. Mais de temps en temps, je levai les yeux pour regarder la côte défiler. À travers la petite ouverture, je pouvais voir des collines couleur de cuivre qui s'étendaient vers l'est et au loin, à l'horizon, la forme vague d'une chaîne de montagnes. C'était la région marquée Terre inconnue. Au-delà, quelque part vers l'est, se trouvait la région appeléeCíbola, le pays des Sept Cités que le capitaine Mendoza avait évoqué. De Cíbola, j'en avais souvent entendu parler. À bord, il n'était presque question de rien d'autre et, à Mexico et aussi à Séville et même à Ronda, tout le monde évoquait ces villes dont les maisons étaient recouvertes d'or et les rues pavées d'or. Toutes les rues. Mais ces histoires ne m'avaient jamais troublé. Dessiner une carte, voilà ce qui m'importait. C'était encore la seule chose à laquelle je pensais tandis que j'étais assis à ma table. Pourtant, au fil du jour et à mesure que le navire poursuivait sa route vers le nord parmi les rochers et les dauphins qui jouaient autour de notre coque, mon esprit avait dû s'évader. En moins d'une heure, je commis deux erreurs impardonnables dont la correction me retint jusque bien après le souper.

La nuit était tombée et le calme régnait sur le navire. La lanterne se balançait doucement dans sa grille. Je m'étais remis au travail pour de bon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine Mendoza se glissa dans ma cabine. La nuit était chaude mais il était emmitouflé jusqu'au menton.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas montré au souper, dit-il. Aussi ai-je soudoyé le cuisinier, un homme avide comme vous le savez, et vous ai apporté un gigot d'agneau. Des plis de sa cape, il sortit un os bien lardé, pour lequel je le remerciai, tout à coup affamé. Fermant la porte, il s'avança pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

-La carte progresse, je vois. Mais plus de la moitié, de l'est jusqu'à l'océan, reste encore vide.

-Et restera ainsi, je le crains, un bon moment.

-Vous pourriez au moins dessiner une montagne ou deux. Quelques animaux sauvages et un Indien. Une rivière. Ce serait plus joli.

-Peut-être n'y a-t-il aucun Indien là-bas, ni rivière ni montagne. C'est peut-être un océan comme celui sur lequel nous naviguons.

Mendoza ajusta la mèche de la lanterne. J'attendis, croyant qu'il allait me reparler des Sept Cités d'or, me raconter de nouvelles histoires que je n'avais pas encore entendues, même si j'en avais entendu beaucoup.

-Si j'étais vous, si j'étais cartographe, je n'aurais de cesse de savoir ce que recèle ce vaste pays que vous avez marqué Terre inconnue. Sa simple vue me hanterait jour et nuit et aussi la pensée qu'aucun homme blanc n'y a encore mis les pieds.

-Cela ne me hante pas, mais j'y songe. Je voudrais bien aller voir.

-Si vous le faites, répliqua-t-il, alors, cette terre ne sera plus inconnue. Car la carte que vous en dresserez sera publiée à Séville, à Paris, à Amsterdam, à Londres. Partout dans le monde. Un garçon de seize ans renommé dans le monde entier, pensez donc!

Il baissa les yeux sur la carte.

-Ce que vous faites en ce moment a déjà été fait, vous y ajoutez un détail. Vous en retranchez un autre. Vous placez une île. Une rose des vents. Mais la carte reste très semblable à celle qui a été faite des mois plus tôt au cours du voyage de l'amiral Ulloa.

-Elle sera plus précise que la sienne, me vantai-je.

-Oui, señor. Mais votre carte sera quand même une copie, ce que vous devrez bien reconnaître lorsque vous signerez votre nom dessus.

Mendoza resserra la cape autour de son menton.

-Régalez-vous de votre gigot, dit-il, et ce faisant, réfléchissez à mon conseil. (Il ouvrit la porte, regarda à droite et à gauche puis reposa les yeux sur moi): Et faites votre choix rapidement. Demain au plus tard.

Pendant que je mangeais ce souper tardif, le claquement de ses talons résonnait sur le pont en allées et venues. Lorsque je mouchai ma lanterne et m'allongeai sur ma couchette, je les entendis encore. C'étaient les pas d'un homme qui n'avait peur de rien, qui se battrait contre quiconque et n'importe quoi, fût-ce un navire ou un officier du roi. C'étaient les pas d'un homme qui traverserait les feux de l'enfer pour atteindre le but qu'il convoitait.

Chapitre2

Le matin se leva par temps clair et un léger vent en poupe. Dans la nuit, les collines avaient fait place à une côte déchiquetée. Des coulées noires semblaient avoir roulé jusque dans la mer pour s'y élever en crêtes, en rocs et en cimes. C'était un spectacle désolé et impressionnant à contempler. Environ une heure après l'aube, l'amiral Alarcón fît passer l'ordre de mettre le San Pedro dans le vent. Les deux autres galions de la flotte, selon mes souvenirs, étaient derrière nous, hors de vue. Il ordonna ensuite que tout le monde se rassemble sur le pont, ceux qui étaient de quart et ceux qui dormaient. Sa barbe de bronze flottant au vent, les mains sur les hanches, le visage inexpressif, il nous fit face.

-Le général Coronado et son armée ont échappé ànotre œil vigilant, commença-t-il. Je vais donc envoyer à terre un groupe d'hommes à leur recherche, à l'est, au sud ou au nord. Le commandant de ce groupe sera Blas de Mendoza, capitaine de cette armée perdue.

Il fit une pause et inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Mendoza. Puis il reprit son discours:

-Que tous ceux qui veulent se joindre à ce courageux capitaine fassent un pas en avant.

Je jetai un regard au capitaine Mendoza. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Un instant auparavant, et comme toutes ces journées passées, les hommes s'étaient montrés vifs et impatients. Mais à présent, ils considéraient la côte toute proche. Ils voyaient les vagues furieuses, les rochers noirs les crêtes dangereuses, la côte déchiquetée et, au-delà, la plaine qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Sur toute la longueur du pont, on n'entendait pas un bruit. Les visages reflétaient l'expression de ceux qui, pour la première fois, contemplent les portes de l'enfer. Puis quatre hommes s'avancèrent, tous soldats, liés au capitaine Mendoza. L'un était Torres, son écuyer. Les autres étaient ses musiciens personnels, Lunes, Roa et Zuñiga. Pas un seul membre de l'équipage ne suivit leur exemple. Alarcón répéta son ordre.

-Que ceux qui veulent se joindre au capitaine Mendoza fassent un pas en avant !

Ses yeux balayèrent les rangs, homme par homme et, enfin, se posèrent sur moi. J'étais cloué sur place, bien trop surpris pour bouger. Non pas surpris que l'amiral ait appris les plans de Mendoza, mais qu'il ait imaginé cette ruse pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois encore, Alarcón répéta son ordre. Tandis qu'il prononçait les mots lentement et d'une voix de stentor, son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur moi. Gêné, je passai le poids de mon corps d'un pied sur l'autre. Mon front ruisselait de sueur. Je tournai la tête et fixai les rangées d'hommes immobiles. J'aurais volontiers sauté par dessus-bord. Par hasard, mon regard croisa celui du capitaine Mendoza. Il se tenait très raide à côté d'Alarcón et m'examinait sous ses lourdes paupières. Soudain, je me retrouvai dans ma cabine. Il me parlait. J'entendis résonner ses paroles clairement, comme s'il me parlait à cet instant même: «… La carte que vous dessineriez sera publiée à Séville… Partout dans le monde. En une nuit, vous serez célèbre. Un garçon de seize ans et pourtant renommé dans le monde entier. »

Je rassemblai mon courage et, presque contre ma volonté, fis un pas en avant. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Alors, Alarcón ôta son chapeau orné de plumes, s'inclina profondément devant le capitaine Mendoza et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Chapitre3

À midi, notre petite bande, six hommes en tout, quitta le San Pedro. Nous serions partis plus tôt s'il n'y avait eu l'affaire des chevaux et des vêtements du capitaine Mendoza. Le capitaine possédait nombre de tenues, de diverses coupes et couleurs, depuis les bottes jusqu'aux chapeaux à plumes. Chacune nécessitait un emballage minutieux. Il y avait aussi les plastrons de cuirasse et les morions. Quant à moi, je pris seulement quelques instruments, du papier, mon journal et les vêtements que j'avais sur moi, sachant que je devrais porter tout cela moi-même. Le débarquement des deux chevaux, une jument rouanne de Barbarie et sa pouliche de trois mois, exigea aussi quelques soins. On les fit descendre et remonter plusieurs fois le long de la coque, soutenus par les toiles dans lesquelles ils avaient voyagé depuis Acapulco, avant de les déposer en toute sécurité dans la chaloupe. Enfin ils furent à terre en compagnie de l'écuyer Torres, et la chaloupe revint nous prendre, alors que nous avions à peine terminé nos préparatifs. Pour s'occuper des voiles, car nous étions tous des terriens, l'amiral avait dépêché l'un de ses hommes. Depuis le pont, il nous cria ses dernières instructions:

-Je vais faire route encore un jour et une nuit, puis je jetterai l'ancre pendant une semaine. Dites-le à Coronado si jamais vous le rencontrez.

Il sourit et leva une main couverte de bagues. Il ne manifestait en rien son triomphe sur Mendoza. Et ce dernier ne montrait pas qu'il avait été démasqué. Il se tenait à la proue de l'embarcation, le menton en avant et, d'un geste fier, fit signe à ses trois musiciens, Zuñiga qui jouait de la flûte, Lunes qui grattait une guitare à cinq cordes et Roa qui tapait sur un tambour. À ce signal, tous trois entamèrent un air entraînant. Le San Pedro salua notre bateau, l'équipage du galion - heureux de rester à bord - éclata en hourras puissants, et, poussés par un vent léger, nous nous éloignâmes. Les cris s'évanouirent lentement. Le galion rapetissa à l'horizon puis, comme nous contournions un îlot, se déroba soudain à notre vue. Un par un, les musiciens cessèrent de jouer. Assis à la poupe qui tanguait, mes quelques possessions ramassées autour de moi, je gardai les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où avait disparu le navire. Je pensai à ma cabine et à la carte inachevée que j'avais laissée sur la table. Mendoza nous enveloppa d'un seul regard et déclara:

-Camarades, ne pensez plus au navire. Car, dans cette vie, vous ne le reverrez jamais. À la place, concentrez vos pensées sur la tâche qui nous attend, notre débarquement sur la terre ferme et la découverte des Sept Cités d'or. Et que chacun de vous en prenne bien note: nous trouverons ces villes, que cela nous prenne un an ou cinq ans. Dussions-nous user les semelles de nos bottes et manger ce qu'il en restera.

Il fit à nouveau signe aux musiciens et nous tourna le dos. Sur un air vif, nous dépassâmes l'îlot. Une plage hérissée de rochers s'étendait à environ un quart de lieue de là. Plus loin, un défilé serpentait en pente raide jusqu'à un promontoire dénudé. Là, se découpant sur le ciel, se dressaient trois petites silhouettes : Torres et les deux chevaux. Je notai vaguement que dans le ciel, devenu blanc, apparaissait un brouillard perlé poussé par un vent qui ne soufflait pas de la mer. J'avais laissé les instructions de navigation d'Ulloa dans ma cabine et je ne pouvais m'en souvenir.

Pourtant, j'étais certain que ce vent et ce brouillard étaient porteurs de tempêtes, dont cette région abondait. Nous avons alors rencontré une série d'îlots bas. Tandis que nous entrions dans un étroit chenal, un endroit d'une remarquable beauté où l'eau était claire et où des poissons multicolores s'ébattaient, à cet instant j'entendis un sifflement prolongé, semblable à celui d'un monstrueux serpent. Il y eut un second sifflement. Et l'instant d'après, nous parvint le bruit de milliers de serpents. La mer agitée devint lisse et des gouttes d'eau, dures comme la pierre, s'abattirent sur nos visages. Des bribes de souvenirs des instructions d'Ulloa me revinrent à l'esprit. Juin était le mois du chubasco, ce vent accompagné d'averses. Au printemps et en automne, il y avait un vent sec, le santana. Mais le vent le plus redouté de toute cette région sauvage de la mer de Cortés se levait en janvier. Nous étions en été et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui soufflait à présent et nous étions sur son chemin.

-Le cordonazo! criai-je.

Le mot s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bateau n'avait entendu ni compris. Bousculés par le vent, nos hommes, à genoux, essayaient de s'abriter sous la montagne de provisions au fond de la coque. Le marin d'Alarcón s'accrochait vaillamment au gouvernail. La première rafale avait arraché un cordage. La voile claquait au-dessus de nos têtes telle une bannière. Le marin se leva pour l'attraper mais, lorsqu'il s'en saisit, le vent le souleva dans les airs. Il tomba à la mer et, comme on peut glisser sur le pont d'un navire, si dure était la surface de l'eau qu'il nous dépassa et disparut de notre vue.

Il n'y avait aucun espoir de le sauver. En vérité, dans nos cœurs, nous sentions tous que nous n'en sortirions pas vivants. Ou bien nous serions emportés un par un hors de la chaloupe par la poigne d'acier du cordonazo,ou nous sombrerions tous ensemble. La myriade de sifflements devint un seul cri qui s'enflait, puis diminuait pour s'enfler à nouveau. Une rame, un casque, un sac de farine, le fourreau d'une épée, furent balayés par le vent et précipités à la mer. La côte s'éloigna. Je vis, d'après le pâle soleil, que nous étions entraînés vers le nord-ouest. D'après ce que je me rappelais de la carte, la mer était libre de ce côté- là, libre d'îles et de récifs sur lesquels nous aurions pu échouer. Nous sommes sortis à grande allure des eaux peu profondes où le vent nous avait surpris. Une colonne d'eau grise s'éleva derrière nous. Elle souleva notre poupe très haut puis nous redescendîmes interminablement, au point qu'on eût pu croire que nous allions nous écraser sur les rochers au fond de la mer.

À ce moment, le capitaine Mendoza traversa le bateau à genoux sur toute sa longueur et s'empara du gouvernail. S'il ne l'avait fait, nous nous serions noyés. En réalité, le bateau refit surface et commença à se remplir d'eau. Nous avons écopé à l'aide de nos casques, tant et si bien que nos mains se mirent à saigner. Nous nous sommes livrés tout l'après-midi à cette occupation sans arrêter un instant. Le soleil se coucha et nous étions toujours à l'œuvre sauf Roa, le tambour, qui avait l'air d'être mort. Une étoile brilla à l'est. Elle était petite et faible mais se révéla un signe de bonne fortune. Le vent s'affaiblit et il n'y eut plus que quelques bourrasques. La lune se leva dans un ciel lavé de tout brouillard, transformant les vagues grises en argent. Pendant un moment, tout fut calme mais nous sommes restés sur le qui-vive. Nous avons regardé le ciel, la mer, nous nous sommes regardés sans pouvoir croire que le cordonazo avait cessé et que nous étions encore en vie. De la pointe de sa botte, le capitaine Mendoza réveilla Roa.

-Tambour, dit-il, joue-nous un air. Un air gai.

Roa remua et se redressa.

-Le tambour est humide, répondit-il.

-Joue! ordonna le capitaine.

Pendant que trois d'entre nous continuions à écoper et que Mendoza tenait la barre, Roa frappa son tambour. Le son rendait creux mais, pendant que nous dérivions toujours vers le nord, il nous remonta le moral.

Chapitre4

Les vagues s'apaisèrent dans la nuit. En installant un roulement - deux hommes écopaient pendant que les autres dormaient - nous sommes arrivés à garder le bateau à flot. À l'aube, la mer était calme. Aux premières lueurs du jour, nous avons inspecté les dommages.

Ma première pensée fut pour les cartes et les instruments que j'avais soigneusement enveloppés quand nous avions quitté le San Pedro et placés entre deux sacs de farine. La farine était mouillée mais, à mon grand soulagement, les rouleaux étaient intacts, à l'abri des attaques de l'eau salée. Nos épées et nos dagues, nous les découvrîmes bientôt, avaient commencé à rouiller. L'une des capes de Mendoza avait disparu ainsi qu'un petit sac de verroterie que nous avions pris pour faire du troc avec les Indiens. La rame et la voile, emportées par la première rafale de vent, représentaient nos pertes les plus importantes.

-Nous avons dérivé, dit Mendoza, regardant les instruments que j'avais posés sur mes genoux. De combien, à votre avis, monsieur le cartographe?

-Il m'est impossible de vous le préciser avant midi. Alors, je pourrai me fier au soleil, répondis-je.

-Quelle est votre estimation?

-Une dizaine de lieues.

-À combien serait la côte?

-À quelque cinq lieues.

-Alors, nous devrions la voir.

-Pas d'où nous sommes, à moins qu'il y ait des montagnes sur la côte.

Et je lui expliquai que, puisque la terre était ronde, l'horizon s'abaissait de cinq varas à chaque lieue. Il n'attendit pas que je termine.

-Nous allons nous diriger vers la côte.

Et il donna des ordres pour la confection d'une voile qui fut fabriquée à partir de deux couvertures cousues ensemble et servit à cueillir le peu de vent qu'il y avait. Avec l'aide de l'unique rame, nous avons fait route vers l'est. À midi, nous avons bu notre première gorgée d'eau de la journée de la gourde en peau que Mendoza passa. Nos gorges furent bientôt desséchées à nouveau car le soleil dardait ses rayons puissants sur nos têtes. Ils tombaient dru et frappaient la mer et l'éclaboussaient de milliers d'éclats de lumière qui nous blessaient les yeux et nous brûlaient la peau.

Au crépuscule, nous avons aperçu la terre, basse sur l'horizon. Au même instant, moi qui étais à la rame, je remarquai que le bateau n'avançait plus et que nous nous dirigions vers le nord-est en filant de côté comme un crabe. On aurait dit que la mer tout entière s'écoulait de la terre.

-Je me souviens qu'Ulloa parle de courants très forts dans cette partie de la mer, dis-je à Mendoza. Ils sont provoqués par la différence de niveau entre la marée basse et la marée haute, une différence de vingt pieds. Nous devons être pris dans ces courants. En outre, Ulloa affirme qu'un bateau ne peut lutter contre cette marée. Il faut attendre qu'elle remonte.

Mendoza contempla la côte qui se trouvait à moins d'une lieue de nous. Son visage se durcit et je vis bien qu'il avait l'intention de l'atteindre. Sautant sur ses pieds, il releva la voile pour prendre plus de vent et ordonna à Zuñiga de m'aider à la rame.

-Souquez, fils d'Espagne! cria-t-il.

Et souquer, nous l'avons fait jusqu'à ce que nos yeux sortent de leurs orbites. La lourde chaloupe ne changea pas de cap. Mendoza me poussa pour me remplacer à la rame. Mais le bateau continua à s'éloigner de la côte, emporté par la force de la marée.

Jusqu'à minuit, la marée baissa. Puis, comme on ouvre sa main pour libérer un oiseau, elle nous relâcha. À ce moment, en me repérant sur l'étoile polaire, je calculai sa hauteur au-dessus de la mer et donc notre position sud et nord. Un jour, un homme sage découvrira bien le moyen de calculer la distance d'est en ouest. J'ai même entendu dire qu'un navigateur portugais affirme avoir inventé une telle méthode. Si seulement il avait été avec nous sur la mer de Cortés!

-D'après mes calculs, nous avons été repoussés à l'endroit où nous étions à midi, dis-je à Mendoza.

-Mais à combien est la côte? demanda-t-il.

-Cela, je l'ignore.

-Vous vous dites cartographe et vous ne savez pas reconnaître votre gauche de votre droite!

Je tentai de lui en expliquer la raison, mais il me tourna le dos et leva la voile. Nous avons vogué à nouveau vers l'est. Nous étions trop fatigués pour ramer. Nous avons mangé quelques biscuits, bu quelques gorgées d'eau et nous nous sommes allongés pour dormir, tous sauf le capitaine Mendoza. Il resta à la barre, la gourde de peau à présent à moitié vide serrée entre ses genoux. Le soleil se faisant de plus en plus chaud, nous avons creusé des sortes de petites grottes dans les bagages pour nous abriter lorsque nous ne ramions pas. Nous n'avons pas bu d'eau jusqu'au milieu de la journée et alors, seulement une gorgée chacun. Des falaises basses et jaunes défilaient devant nous et de lourdes vagues s'abattaient sur elles. Pendant tout l'après-midi, nous avons cherché un endroit pour débarquer mais nous n'en avons vu aucun. La nuit vint et nous avons continué à dériver lentement vers le nord. Au matin, les falaises jaunes étaient toujours là. Le brouillard s'accrochait à la mer mais le soleil le traversa bien vite et nous accabla de nouveau. Nous étions à présent totalement épuisés. Aussi restions-nous dans nos cachettes pour n'en sortir que lorsque notre tour venait de prendre la barre.

Nous avons longé une île couverte d'oiseaux. Ils ne bougèrent pas tandis que notre embarcation passait, leurs becs rouges ouverts sous l'effet de la chaleur. Du sud, des nuages blancs roulèrent vers nous et le vent se fit murmure.

-Dites-nous, vous qui observez le ciel, qui savez lire les cartes, dit Mendoza. Dites-nous ce qu'annonce Ulloa sur les nuages.

Ses paroles sortaient difficilement de ses lèvres gonflées par le soleil. Comme les nôtres d'ailleurs.

-Il dit qu'il pleut en été dans la mer de Cortès. Quelquefois, pendant une semaine.

-Nous sommes en mer depuis cinq jours et il n'a pas plu.

-J'ai compté, intervint Lunes, c'est six jours et non pas cinq.

Mendoza haussa les épaules. La réflexion de Lunes me surprit parce qu'il n'était pas dans son caractère de discuter. Je fus encore plus surpris par le silence du capitaine, car personne, d'habitude, ne s'opposait à lui, même sur un détail.

Les nuages s'élevèrent. De temps à autre, je voyais Lunes qui regardait la gourde en peau que le capitaine tenait entre ses genoux. Soudain, il se mit debout et pointa un doigt vers l'ouest.

-Trois galions ! cria-t-il.

Tout le monde se leva.

-Je ne vois rien, dit Zuñiga qui louchait et, de toute façon, ne voyait rien d'ordinaire.

-Toutes voiles dehors, insista Lunes. Regardez! Là!

J'abritai mes yeux et fixai l'horizon jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur mes joues pour y sécher là. Je ne distinguais rien si ce n'est la mer scintillante.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit, dit Roa en se rasseyant.

-Bientôt, tu verras des lacs et des arbres, renchérit Zuñiga.

Mendoza éclata de rire alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle.

-C'est un mirage, dit-il. Un instant plus tôt, j'ai moi-même aperçu des chutes d'eau. Mais je les ai fait disparaître par ma simple volonté.

-Lunes, toi qui vois tout, aperçois-tu l'amiral Alarcón en train de dévorer une volaille froide pour son petit- déjeuner? Boit-il du Xérès ou du Madère?

Lunes resta silencieux. Il se rassit et continua à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers la gourde. Les nuages blancs se trouvaient à présent au-dessus de nos têtes et formaient comme des montagnes couvertes de neige. Au-dessus des montagnes, il y avait de grands châteaux et des fortifications et, en dessous, des chevaux au galop et des hommes en armes. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, il dora les toits des châteaux puis l'or se répandit partout.

-Les Sept Cités, dit Lunes en regardant les nuages. Toutes en or. Même les portes et les dalles sur lesquelles on marche.

-Capitaine, demanda Roa, y a-t-il de l'eau dans les Sept Cités d'or?

-Des sources et des ruisseaux, des rivières et des lacs, répondit Mendoza. Et des fontaines partout, aussi hautes que les arbres le long du Guadalquivir, dans notre belle ville de Séville.

-Parlez-nous encore de ces fontaines, dit Zuñiga.

-Je ne peux plus parler, ni de fontaines ni de rien d'autre. Mes lèvres sont à vif. Les mots sont dans ma gorge comme des cailloux chauffés à blanc.

-C'est la même chose pour nous, déclara Roa. Mais moi aussi, j'aimerais encore entendre parler de ces fontaines.

Mendoza demeura silencieux. Lunes dit:

-Il y a aussi de l'or dans les rues qui mènent aux châteaux. Des rues pavées d'or avec des dalles si lourdes qu'il faut les efforts de deux hommes pour en soulever une.

Mendoza prit la gourde mais ne la passa pas parmi nous. La tenant entre ses mains, il nous donna une gorgée à chacun puis la reboucha.

-Musiciens, vous allez maintenant nous jouer un air, dit-il. Quelque chose de gai, qui convienne aux circonstances.

Roa prit son tambour et Zuñiga sa flûte. Le soleil donnait à la guitare de Lunes la forme d'une gourde mais, ensemble, les trois musiciens entamèrent un air à la fois gai et triste. C'était sur cet air-là que don Baltazar, mon grand-père, avait chargé les Maures au siège de Grenade.

Chapitre5

La nuit s'installa pendant que nous dérivions toujours vers le nord. Je ne me rappelle rien à propos de cette nuit-là, sauf que j'étais certain que la mort me guettait. Elle était juste à l'horizon. Elle m'attendait là parce que j'avais brisé mon serment fait à l'amiral Alarcón. Le soleil apparut dans un ciel sans nuages semblable au jour précédent. Nous sommes passés devant une grande île sans herbe, ni arbres, ni buissons. Le soleil était comme une sangsue qui aspirait toute l'eau de notre corps. La nuit suivante, par contre, je m'en souviens bien. Au crépuscule, le capitaine nous donna une gorgée d'eau et un biscuit chacun. Il restait peu d'eau dans la gourde mais il continuait à la garder entre ses genoux, son épée à portée de main. Tout était calme et la lune s'était levée lorsque j'entendis derrière moi, sur la mer, un crissement. Comme un couteau découpant la soie. Le bruit s'amplifia, se rapprocha du bateau et je vis un aileron sombre filer à côté de nous. Il fit une boucle dans l'eau noire, laissant une piste phosphorescente. Un autre aileron fendit l'eau, puis un troisième. Peu après, Lunes arriva à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'endroit où je me reposais, à la poupe. Il mit sa bouche contre mon oreille.

-Le capitaine dort, murmura-t-il, je vais prendre son épée et la gourde. Puis nous ramerons jusqu'à la côte. Elle est toute proche. Écoute. Tu entends le bruit du ressac?

-Le bateau va s'échouer, dis-je. Et nous perdrons tout.

-Tu veux donc mourir ici ?

-Il vaut mieux ça.

Lunes se pencha par-dessus bord et trempa sa main dans l'eau. Il se dressa sur les genoux et dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. À nouveau, il se pencha par-dessus bord et, avant que je pusse l'en empêcher, il se glissa dans la mer et se mit à nager lentement en s'éloignant du bateau. J'appelai Mendoza mais il était déjà réveillé.

-Laissez-le, dit-il. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre d'individu.

Je regardai Lunes nager dans le rayon de lune. Sa tête devint de plus en plus petite et je le perdis de vue. Une fois encore, j'entendis le bruit des couteaux qui découpaient la soie. Je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux mais je ne dormis point. Le temps passa, peut-être une heure. J'entendis des mouvements à l'arrière du bateau. C'était Mendoza. Il tenait la gourde contre ses lèvres et buvait. Il abaissa la gourde.

-Dormez-vous, fabricant de cartes? me dit-il.

Je demeurai muet, ne voulant pas qu'il sache que je l'avais vu.

-Vous êtes éveillé, poursuivit-il, je connais le bruit que vous faites quand vous dormez. Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai bu le reste de l'eau sans le partager avec vous?

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'aurais pas pu parler même si je l'avais voulu.

-Vous ne me posez pas la question mais je vais quand même vous répondre. En buvant, je sauve ma vie et je sauve les vôtres. Car sans moi vous mourrez tous. En outre, j'ai consommé toute l'eau, une seule gorgée mais la dernière. Je veux que vous le sachiez. Pas Zuñiga. Ni Roa. Ceci est un secret entre nous.

Il était vrai, pensai-je tandis que j'étais allongé à la proue de la barque, que c'était lui seul qui nous avait gardés en vie, à travers l'orage et les terribles journées qui l'avaient suivi. Sans lui, le bateau se serait échoué ou nous serions devenus fous, comme Lunes, ou nous nous serions entre-déchirés. De toute façon, nous aurions péri. Comme je l'écoutais en silence, le soupçon me vint qu'il ne songeait qu'à lui-même, à sauver sa propre vie et non pas les nôtres. C'était une traîtrise à laquelle même moi, qui avais brisé mon serment envers l'amiral Alarcón, ne me serais pourtant pas livré. C'est en tout cas ce que je me dis à moi-même sans savoir que l'or peut fourvoyer les âmes et même les détruire, sans savoir qu'un jour il aurait le même effet sur moi. Mendoza retomba dans le silence. Le bateau glissait vers le nord, emporté par le courant. Tout autour de nous, le monde était argenté et scintillant. Pendant la nuit, la mer changea. Elle avait à présent la couleur d'un parchemin, traversée de coulées sombres et de bouquets d'algues qui flottaient. Les falaises avaient disparu et, à leur place, se dressaient des dunes basses qui s'étendaient vers l'est. Mendoza déploya la voile délabrée et mit le cap sur elles. Comme il n'y avait pas de vent, il prit la rame.

Nous étions tous trop faibles pour l'aider. Nous avancions lentement sur l'eau plate, qui se mit bientôt à briller tel un bouclier bien briqué. Aucun de nous n'imaginait qu'il pourrait atteindre la côte. Tous, sauf le capitaine Mendoza, nous avons prié Saint Nicolas de Mira et recommandé nos âmes à Dieu. Des nuages arrivèrent du sud. À nouveau, ils se rassemblèrent pour former des châteaux et des murailles mais personne n'y prêta attention. Tout à coup, Roa se leva avec difficulté. Il était très gros et cela lui prit quelque temps.

-Je meurs de soif, cria-t-il, j'ai du feu dans la gorge!

Il s'avança tout courbé vers Mendoza qui tenait la gourde vide entre ses genoux.

-Nous boirons à midi, dit le capitaine. (Il lâcha la rame pour s'emparer de son épée). À midi seulement.

Roa regarda l'épée. Il recula en marmonnant. Puis il se jeta sur le bastingage et se mit à battre l'eau de ses mains. J'essayai de le tirer mais il se dégagea. D'un bond, il fut hors du bateau et commença à boire avidement l'eau salée. Il s'arrêta soudain et leva la tête vers moi. Une étrange lumière brillait dans ses yeux.

-De l'eau! hurla-t-il. C'est de l'eau!

Ce fut un cri rauque, inhumain, qui atteignit mon oreille. Le cri d'un dément. Mendoza lui tendit la rame et lui ordonna de s'y accrocher. Roa n'obéit pas. Il s'allongea sur le dos et laissa l'eau salée lui remplir la bouche. Il émettait des bruits bizarres, des sortes de gargouillis et frappait la surface de ses bras. Puis il se calma et nagea jusqu'au bateau. Il demanda son casque. Je trouvai le casque et me penchai par-dessus bord, prêt à agripper Roa. Mais, quand je lui tendis le casque, l'homme m'échappa. Poussant des cris incohérents, il remplit le casque à moitié et le brandit en l'air. Mendoza s'en saisit pendant que je réussissais à attraper Roa par le bras.

-Buvez ! cria Roa.

Mendoza porta le bord du casque à ses lèvres, dans le simple but, pensai-je, de faire plaisir à Roa. L'instant d'après, le capitaine renversait la tête et faisait ruisseler l'eau sur son visage. Il rit, prit une gorgée et rit encore. Il me passa le récipient. D'un saut, il fut dans la mer et se mit à nager comme un dauphin. L'eau était fraîche à mes lèvres, aussi fraîche que si on venait de la puiser du puits. J'en avalai une grande lampée. Soudain, je me souvins d'une note sur la carte d'Ulloa, qui disait qu'à l'embouchure de la rivière de Bonne-Conduite, à l'endroit où elle se jetait dans la mer de Cortés, à cet endroit précis existait un petit lac d'eau douce. Depuis le crépuscule, lorsque je m'étais aperçu du changement de couleur de la mer, nous voguions sur ce lac. Et par quelque bonne fortune, par un miracle, au moment où la marée était étale. Car, à marée haute, ainsi que l'avait noté Ulloa, la mer s'engouffrait dans l'embouchure et le lac d'eau douce disparaissait. Oui, par miracle, nous nous trouvions à l'embouchure de la rivière, sur le lac d'eau douce que l'amiral Ulloa avait découvert.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le vingt-quatrième jour de septembre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

Le geôlier a terminé ses rondes nocturnes et j'entends le cliquetis de ses clés tandis qu'il monte l'escalier. Il m'a apporté mon souper mais, encore mieux, une nouvelle liasse de papier. Pendant que mes souvenirs sont encore frais, je vais écrire tout ce qui s'est passé en ce jour, mon septième jour de prison, à la veille de mon procès. Au milieu de la matinée, don Felipe est venu dans ma cellule.

-L'Audiencia Real a nommé un avocat pour vous défendre, m'annonça-t-il. Le gentilhomme attend en haut. (Il me tendit un peigne et un rasoir bien aiguisé). Vous ne pouvez le rencontrer dans cet état.

Tandis que je commençais à me raser, don Felipe continua:

-Lorsque vous parlerez avec l'avocat, faites bien attention à ce que vous allez dire. Que vous soyez innocent ou coupable a peu d'intérêt pour lui. Ce qui le préoccupe, c'est le trésor. Et il tentera par tous les moyens de vous en faire parler. Aussi, exprimez-vous avec parcimonie, señor, et beaucoup de prudence. En outre, n'oubliez pas qu'un procès devant l'Audiencia n'est pas un procès ordinaire. L'Audiencia établit ses propres règles. Gardez bien cela à l'esprit, cela vous évitera maintes confusions.

Nous avons monté les marches ensemble, les deux Indiens de don Felipe sur les talons. Douze marches en tout et nous sommes arrivés sur un vaste palier où se trouvait une guérite. À l'entrée de la guérite, un homme à la barbe pointue était appuyé sur un mousquet. Tout en suivant don Felipe à travers le palier, j'entendais des bruits de voix en dessous. Ils provenaient d'une rangée d'ouvertures étroites découpées dans la pierre et ornées de barreaux.

-Des prisonniers, expliqua don Felipe. On leur descend leur nourriture à l'aide de cordes. Nous avons d'autres cellules encore plus petites, si petites qu'un homme peut s'accroupir mais pas se mettre debout. D'autres encore ne sont que de simples trous dans les falaises, à moitié remplis d'eau à marée haute. Il existe également une grotte dans laquelle une douzaine d'hommes sont attachés, les bras liés à des anneaux fixés sur la paroi et la marée leur monte jusqu'au menton deux fois par jour. (Sa voix résonnait d'une touche de fierté, de menace aussi). Dans toutes ces cellules, reprit-il, les hommes meurent en quelques semaines ou deviennent fous. Vous voyez donc, _caballero_ à quel point vous êtes fortuné.

À l'autre extrémité du palier, une seconde volée de douze marches menait à une large esplanade. Par- delà une étendue d'eau se dressaient les toits rouges de la cité de la Vraie Croix. Tout ce que je voyais était nouveau pour moi, ayant été transporté dans la forteresse de nuit. Nous avons traversé l'esplanade pour nous diriger vers une tour de pierre et don Felipe m'introduisit dans une petite pièce crasseuse où était assis un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que moi, dans les vingt ou vingt et un ans. Il s'appelait Pablo Gamboa et portait un pourpoint propre mais usé jusqu'à la corde, orné de dentelles défraîchies aux poignets et autour du col. Son âge et sa visible pauvreté me découragèrent. D'une voix mince et mal nourrie, après un petit salut poli, il me dit:

-Souhaitez-vous plaider coupable ou non coupable de l'accusation de fraude contre Sa Majesté le Roi?

Je répondis:

-Coupable.

Cela le surprit. Ses yeux, déjà grands et comme affamés, s'agrandirent encore.

-Vous avez donc dépossédé le roi de sa part du trésor que vous avez en votre possession et vous avez l'intention de plaider coupable?

-Le trésor n'est pas en ma possession.

-Où est-il alors? demanda l'avocat.

Je répondis en me rappelant les conseils de don Felipe:

-Dans la terre des Sept Cités.

-Si c'est le cas, l'affaire est simple. Donnez au roi la part qui lui revient de droit et j'implorerai sa clémence.

-Le trésor est caché. À jamais.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je veux dire qu'il est enfoui dans un endroit secret que nul ne peut trouver.

-Vous ne souhaitez donc pas donner sa part à Sa Majesté?

-Non.

L'avocat Gamboa regarda ses doigts, minces et jaunâtres, puis, après un moment, me regarda. Il semblait penser que j'étais fou.

-Très curieux, marmonna-t-il. Comment vais- je présenter votre cas devant l'Audiencia Real? Et réclamer la clémence pour un individu qui défie si ouvertement le roi?

-Je ne défie pas le roi. Je refuse de révéler où l'or est caché. C'est tout.

-Et pour quelle raison?

-Pour une raison qui m'appartient. Qui ne peut être d'aucun intérêt pour le roi ou l'Audiencia Real.

L'avocat Gamboa secoua la tête. Il était clair à présent qu'il pensait avoir affaire à un dément. Il me demanda si je connaissais la sévérité des peines encourues pour le crime que j'avais commis. Lorsque je répondis oui, il secoua encore une fois la tête et, m'escortant jusqu'à la porte, m'affirma qu'il allait porter à mon cas son attention la plus grande. Pendant que nous revenions dans ma cellule, don Felipe, qui avait écouté derrière la porte, me commanda de ne pas dévoiler l'emplacement du trésor. Mais à peine étions-nous rentrés dans la cellule, la porte bien fermée, que son expression changea.

-La carte, dit-il, comment progresse-t-elle?

-Lentement. Dans mon esprit seulement.

-Dans votre esprit? (Il avança de deux pas vers moi). Vous avez été dans la terre de Cíbola. Là, vous avez trouvé un grand trésor et, là, vous l'avez caché. Puisque vous êtes cartographe, vous avez certainement pris des relevés détaillés. Les degrés de latitude, certaines caractéristiques du paysage - les rochers, les ruisseaux, les collines, les montagnes - concernant cette cachette. Ces notes-là, vous devez les avoir.

-J'ai effectivement pris des notes sur le pays. Mais pas de la cachette. Et ces notes sont dans la ville de Mexico.

-Où?

Don Felipe approcha la chandelle tout près de mon visage comme si cela pouvait l'aider à vérifier que je disais la vérité.

-Où cela dans la ville de Mexico?

-Près du Zócolo, dis-je. Dans une _fonda_ appelée les Trois Frères. Je les ai laissées au propriétaire le jour où l'on m'a amené à Veracruz.

Don Felipe reposa la chandelle.

-Je vais envoyer un messager à cette auberge, dit-il. Dans moins de six jours, il sera de retour. S'il revient sans les notes, alors, señor, vous passerez le reste de votre vie dans un trou. On vous mettra d'abord dans une de ces minuscules cellules où l'on descend la nourriture à l'aide d'une corde. Puis, si vous êtes encore vivant, dans la grotte où la marée monte et descend.

Je protestai:

-Les notes ont pu être volées ou perdues. Les Trois Frères ne sont pas l'endroit le plus sûr de Mexico.

-Volées? Perdues? Est-ce que, d'après ces notes, un voleur peut comprendre où l'or est caché? Est-ce que n'importe qui peut comprendre?

-Non. Elles ne peuvent être déchiffrées que par moi.

-Excellent! A présent, priez. Priez que les notes soient encore là.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis, se ravisant, la referma. Il alla dans un coin de la cellule et là, à genoux, retira une pierre branlante. Derrière la première, une seconde pierre, puis une troisième. Derrière les trois pierres, une ouverture assez grande pour contenir un petit paquet.

-Servez-vous de ceci pour cacher la carte que vous ferez, dit-il en remettant les pierres en place. Et aussi le journal que vous tenez.

Je ne lui confiai pas que j'avais déjà trouvé une cachette dans le mur, bien meilleure que celle qu'il venait de me montrer et où je compte ranger ce journal. La même étoile brille derrière les barreaux. Je devrais connaître son nom mais je l'ignore. La mer est calme. Loin, en bas, j'entends les gémissements d'un pauvre être. Avant l'ouverture de mon procès qui doit avoir lieu demain, je vais raconter notre rencontre avec Zia et le père Francisco, la découverte de la ville oubliée de Chichilticale et la malédiction prophétique du vieillard.

Chapitre6

Là, à l'embouchure de la puissante rivière de Bonne- Conduite, là où ses eaux se jettent dans la mer de Cortés, nous avons bu tout notre soûl et plus encore. Trop faibles pour remonter dans le bateau, accrochés à la coque ou à la barre, nous avons dérivé vers une rangée de dunes. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il nous semblait que nous n'atteindrions jamais la côte, des courants favorables nous y poussèrent. Ils nous portèrent dans un lagon où pataugeaient des échassiers et, aussi doucement qu'une mère avec son enfant, nous déposèrent sur le rivage. Nous nous sommes reposés deux jours sur les bords du lagon pour regagner des forces. Le troisième matin, tôt, les bagages sur nos épaules, nous avons pris la direction du sud-est. Nous avions choisi de partir dans cette direction pour deux raisons. Directement à l'est, qui était, en principe, la route pour Cibola, du moins le capitaine Mendoza le pensait-il, la voie était coupée par des marais et des estuaires. Plus important encore, il nous fallait rejoindre Juan Torres et les chevaux. Sachant que nous avions été déportés vers le nord par l'orage, il suivrait probablement la côte en espérant croiser notre chemin. Le matin du cinquième jour, n'ayant accompli que neuf lieues avec nos lourds fardeaux, il fut décidé d'envoyer Roa tout seul en éclaireur, dans l'espoir qu'il découvrirait un village où il pourrait trouver de l'aide. On dit, parmi les pauvres de Séville, que la chance c'est comme le pain - parfois toute une miche, parfois pas une miette. Cette fois, la chance était avec nous. Dès que nous avons fait halte pour camper cet après- midi-là, nous avons vu de la fumée qui s'élevait d'un canyon non loin. Peu de temps après, Roa accompagné de trois Indiens vint au-devant de nous et nous guida jusqu'à un village regroupant de nombreuses huttes qui s'appelait Avipa. La chance resta avec nous. À l'extrémité du village, une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'un Espagnol à cheval. C'était Juan Torres, maréchal-ferrant, armurier et écuyer du capitaine Mendoza.

Quand il nous vit, il mit la jument rouanne au galop, éparpillant la foule d'indiens qui poussa des cris de terreur.

-Je croyais ne jamais vous revoir, dit-il, en sautant de cheval. Je n'étais dans ce village que depuis un moment lorsque j'ai vu sortir d'une hutte Benito Roa.

Vous ne devriez pas être si heureux de nous revoir, répliqua Zuñiga. Car, dorénavant, nous allons placer les bagages sur la jument et vous, señor, irez à pied comme le reste de la troupe.

-La marche ne me fait pas peur après les lieues que je viens de faire à cheval, répondit Torres. Il m'a semblé que je traversais toute l'Espagne, amigos.

Torres était un petit homme à la langue bien pendue et ses yeux ne demeuraient jamais longtemps fixés au même endroit. Je l'avais rarement aperçu à bord du San Pedro mais, chaque fois que je l'avais rencontré, je n'avais guère sympathisé avec lui.

-J'ai eu de nombreuses aventures, dit-il, que je vous raconterai une fois que j'aurai mangé.

-Nous ne sommes pas dépourvus d'histoires non plus, assura Mendoza. Nous avons établi notre camp en dehors du village, près d'un ruisseau.

On nous apporta un merveilleux dîner de lapin rôti à la broche, de petites courges et de melons jaunes qui se révélèrent d'une douceur extrême.

Pendant que nous mangions, un groupe d'indiens nous observait de loin en silence. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux se levait et allait à l'endroit où les chevaux étaient attachés, marmonnait quelque chose entre ses dents puis revenait se rasseoir en silence.

-Nous allons monter la garde ce soir, décréta Mendoza. Et ceux qui ne veilleront pas dormiront les yeux ouverts.

La première garde me revint. La lune s'était levée et je marchais le long du ruisseau, mousquet à l'épaule, lorsqu'un cri et des aboiements de chiens m'arrêtèrent. Il y eut un autre cri, l'embrasement d'une torche, le bruit de sabots ferrés qui frappaient la pierre. Je me précipitai pour alerter mes compagnons mais Mendoza, Zuñiga et Roa couraient déjà vers le village. Incertain de ce que j'avais entendu et craignant une attaque, je retournai auprès des chevaux. J'étais là depuis peu de temps lorsque trois cavaliers sortirent du village et se dirigèrent vers le ruisseau, la lumière de leurs torches étincelant sur leurs casques. Ils étaient suivis d'un jeune Indien et d'un prêtre dont la robe était remontée jusqu'aux genoux.

Ces gens, comme nous devions l'apprendre, appartenaient à l'armée de Coronado. Ils avaient été envoyés à la recherche de l'amiral Alarcón et avaient voyagé pendant trois jours depuis une vallée où Coronado avait dressé son camp. Le chef du groupe, l'enseigne Gomez, nous raconta que pendant un mois, avant de découvrir cette vallée, l'armée avait avancé avec des demi-rations.

-Les moutons ont commencé à perdre leurs sabots et nous les avons abandonnés derrière nous. Les porcs se sont transformés en sacs d'os. Les vaches et les mules sont mortes.

Des hommes aussi sont morts. Enfin, de désespoir, Coronado a décidé de laisser le gros de l'armée marcher à sa propre allure et a détaché une petite troupe de cent personnes en avant-garde. Il est à présent installé dans une vallée où le gibier, l'eau et l'herbe sont en abondance et les Indiens amicaux. Mais un long voyage nous attend encore jusqu'à Cíbola. Nous avons besoin des vivres que l'amiral Alarcón convoie.

-J'ignore où est l'amiral, déclara Mendoza qui décrivit la tempête que nous avions essuyée. Si ses galions n'ont pas sombré, ils ont dû s'échouer sur la côte.

En disant cela, Mendoza me regarda. C'était pour m'avertir de me taire. De ne pas révéler ce que je savais — que l'amiral Alarcón avait décidé d'avancer pendant deux jours après que nous l'eûmes quitté puis de jeter l'ancre pour attendre Coronado.

-Est-il possible qu'il ait trouvé l'embouchure de la rivière de Bonne-Conduite? demanda Gomez.

-Nous en arrivons et nous ne l'avons pas vu, répondit Mendoza. À mon avis, ses bateaux ont dû être pris dans le même orage que nous.

-Mais il est possible qu'ils aient survécu à la tempête, fit remarquer Gomez. Comme vous-mêmes.

-Si cela est, où sont-ils? Comment les repérer sur cette mer immense? Et si par hasard nous y parvenons, dans quel état sera leur cargaison?

Une fois encore, le capitaine Mendoza me lança un regard qui m'intimait de me taire.

C'était le chef de notre groupe, pensai-je, mon supérieur. Je ne pouvais le contredire. Et si j'informais Gomez des plans d'Alarcón, cela ne serait d'aucune utilité parce que la tempête les avait certainement modifiés. En outre, tout ce qu'avait dit le capitaine était vrai. Les navires étaient probablement perdus. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, les vivres qu'ils transportaient devaient avoir subi des dommages. Et puis, si les bateaux avaient résisté, où étaient-ils?

Ce fut ce que je me dis tandis que j'écoutais les deux hommes. Mais, à présent, alors que je suis assis à mon banc et que j'écris ce dont je me rappelle de cette nuit à Avipa, je sais que tous ces arguments voulaient excuser mon silence. J'étais inquiet. Non, j'étais dans un état de grande excitation. Je voulais atteindre le pays de Cíbola comme Mendoza, mais pour des raisons différentes. Je ne songeais qu'à la carte des Sept Cités d'or que j'allais dessiner; la carte que, jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait encore pu dresser.

J'objectai donc:

-Si les bateaux ne sont pas au fond de la mer, ce qui semble probable, combien de semaines nous faudra-t- il pour les retrouver?

C'était une question adressée à Gomez, mais ce fut Mendoza qui y répondit aussitôt.

-Je vais vous dire. Le temps que nous les trouvions, si nous les trouvons, que les animaux soient transportés sur la côte et les vivres déchargés et apportés au camp, la neige nous surprendra.

-Coronado est en chemin depuis des mois. Il doit mourir d'impatience d'atteindre Cíbola, ajoutai-je.

-Lorsque la cordillère sera couverte de neige, poursuivit Mendoza, l'armée sera bloquée jusqu'au printemps.

Je m'éloignai, laissant les deux hommes discuter. Ce qu'ils firent fort avant dans la nuit. Mais à l'aube, nous nous mîmes en route pour le camp de Coronado. Aucun pouvoir sur Terre n'aurait pu retenir Mendoza ni, hélas, me retenir.

Chapitre7

Tout le village était réveillé lorsque nous sommes partis. C'était plus pour voir les chevaux que nous autres Espagnols. Les Indiens se tenaient sur le seuil de leurs huttes, contemplant avec crainte et respect ces animaux aux longues jambes. Près de l'une des huttes, j'aperçus un troupeau de dindes et, pensant aux peintures dont j'aurais besoin pour dessiner mes cartes, je m'arrêtai pour demander si je pouvais acheter quelques œufs.

La vieille femme qui possédait le troupeau comprit mes gestes indiquant une dinde en train de pondre. Je me sentis très ridicule en m'accroupissant dans la poussière mais, lorsque je lui montrai cinq doigts et lui tendis quelques verroteries, elle alla me chercher des œufs, tachetés de marron et encore chauds. J'aurais préféré les œufs frais d'une poule mais il n'y avait aucun volatile de ce genre dans le village.

L'enseigne Gomez et deux soldats avaient pris la tête de notre groupe. Mendoza chevauchait derrière eux sur la jument rouanne, la pouliche sur ses talons. Ensuite venaient le jeune Indien au corps souple et le prêtre, le père Francisco, qui avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre et boitait. Zuñiga, Roa et moi fermions la marche. Nos bagages avaient été chargés sur les bêtes de somme et, pendant un bon moment, nous avons réussi à garder l'allure. À distance respectueuse, une bande d'indiens curieux nous suivait. Mais, au pied de la première colline, ils disparurent. Le jeune Indien leur adressa un geste, que je pensais être une impolitesse, puis sortit de la piste et m'attendit en riant.

-Pourquoi ris-tu? demandai-je.

-À cause des Indiens. Ceux qui se sont cachés dans les buissons. Ceux qui n'ont jamais vu un cheval de leur vie.

-Tu es très jeune, tu n'as pas dû en voir beaucoup non plus, remarquai-je.

-J'ai treize années et deux cent six jours et j'ai déjà vu beaucoup de chevaux. Des douzaines. De toutes couleurs. (Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Mendoza). Mais je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau que celui du capitaine. Il est de la couleur d'un nuage d'orage, juste avant que la pluie ne tombe. Et le petit aussi est très beau. J'aimerais bien monter sur son dos un jour.

-Il est encore trop jeune pour être monté.

-Un jour…

-Quand il sera en état, tu ne pourras quand même pasle monter. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-Je sais pourquoi. C'est à cause d'un homme qui s'appelle Cortés. Celui qui a tué tous les Aztèques. Il a fait une loi qui interdit aux Indiens de posséder un cheval. Ou de le monter. N'est-ce pas vrai?

-C'est vrai.

Le jeune garçon me lança un regard de côté et se remit à rire.

-Savez-vous ce que les Indiens d'Avipa m'ont demandé juste avant de s'enfuir pour se cacher dans les buissons?

Je secouai la tête.

-Ils ont dit que ces animaux avaient de grandes dents et qu'avec ces dents-là, ils devaient manger les gens. J'ai dit que oui, ils mangeaient les gens mais qu'ils préféraient par-dessus tout les Indiens.

-C'est pour cela qu'ils se sont enfuis?

-Oui, mais c'est bien. Ces gens d'Avipa sont des voleurs. Pendant qu'on leur parle, ils vous volent. Ils prennent les choses avec leurs doigts de pied qui sont aussi habiles que leurs mains et ils les cachent dans leurs vêtements. Ils font cela sous vos yeux.

Le jeune garçon s'exprimait clairement en espagnol mais avec de longues pauses et de curieux bruits entre chaque mot.

-Où as-tu appris notre langue ?

-Auprès du capitaine Coronado. Et aussi, avant cela, dans la maison de don Alessandro, l'alcade de Compostela. J'étais la servante de ses enfants, neuf en tout.

-Servante? dis-je, surpris. Comment un garçon peut- il être servante?

-Je ne suis pas un garçon. Je m'appelle Zia.

Zia était très mince, tout en bras et en jambes, droite comme un I, grande pour ses treize ans et deux cent six jours, avec des os d'oiseau et des yeux qui, parfois, semblaient fondre. À ce moment, tandis qu'elle me regardait, ils étaient de la couleur de l'obsidienne.

-Avez-vous jamais entendu un garçon s'appeler Zia? me dit-elle.

-Non. Ni une fille d'ailleurs.

-Alors, vous n'avez pas entendu grand-chose.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu et grimpait avec agilité sur les rochers. Mais, avant peu, elle était revenue.

-Où avez-vous appris la langue que vous parlez? Elle ne ressemble pas à celle du capitaine Coronado. Ni à celle de don Alessandro.

-Dans le pays d'Espagne. Dans une ville appelée Ronda, où je suis né.

-Dans ce pays, est-ce que tout le monde parle cette langue?

-Oui, mais il y a beaucoup de dialectes, comme tu viens de le dire.

-Ici aussi, il y a plusieurs façons de parler.

-Combien en connais-tu?

-Six, répondit fièrement Zia, et elle les énuméra une par une en comptant sur ses doigts. Mais je ne connais pas bien la langue d'Avipa. On dirait des cris de chats quand ils se battent.

Zia portait une veste en daim et, serrée par une ceinture de corde, une tunique de velours rouge qui semblait avoir été confectionnée dans une vieille cape de soldat. Mais c'était son chapeau qui attirait le plus mon oeil. Attachées au bord, se balançaient des petites boules de laine rouge mélangées à des clochettes d'argent qui tintinnabulaient à chacun de ses pas.

-Est-ce un chapeau de ton pays?

-Oui. De Nayarit, qui est proche de la ville de Compostela. Voulez-vous que je vous en parle?

Avant que je pusse répondre et pendant toute la lieue suivante, Zia me raconta Nayarit, son père qui était mort peu après sa naissance, sa mère qui était la couturière de Coronado avant de tomber malade. On l'avait enterrée le long de la piste, près de Culiacán.

-Êtes-vous venu comme les autres, pour trouver l'or dans la terre de Cíbola? demanda-t-elle. Rêvez-vous d'or?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Les autres le font bien.

-Parce que je suis un cartographe. Je dessine des cartes. Et donc, je rêve de cartes. Sais-tu ce qu'est une carte?

-J'en ai vu une qui appartient au capitaine Coronado. (Elle regarda le rouleau que je portais sous le bras). Ce sont des cartes que vous avez là?

-Des cartes et des couleurs pour les faire. Du papier, de l'encre, des pinceaux et des crayons.

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir ces cartes.

-Je te les montrerai un jour.

-Maintenant?

-Plus tard.

-Quand nous serons au camp de Coronado?

-Oui. Là.

Elle scruta mon visage pour s'assurer que je ne lui mentais pas. Puis d'une poche de sa tunique, elle tira un petit animal, qui ressemblait à un rat avec de longues pattes de derrière et le déposa sur la paume de sa main.

Je l'interrogeai:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un aguatil. C'est un animal qui vit dans le désert et ne boit jamais d'eau. Il n'aime pas l'eau. Il s'appelle Montezuma.

Je doutais de son histoire mais pourtant elle était vraie. Dans les jours à venir, lorsque les chevaux et les hommes souffriraient de la soif, cette petite créature se porterait à merveille, tirant des graines qu'elle mangeait l'eau qui lui était nécessaire.

-À présent que je vous ai montré mon porte-bonheur, dit-elle, je voudrais voir les cartes.

-Plus tard.

-Au camp de Coronado?

-Oui.

Remettant Montezuma dans sa poche, elle partit en bondissant vers la tête de la colonne. Notre chemin passait à travers des champs de cactus et nous avancions lentement. Nombre de ces plantes étaient aussi hautes que des arbres, en forme de croix. D'autres ressemblaient à de petites barriques, d'autres encore à de simples buissons. Mais toutes étaient recouvertes d'épines ou de griffes, pointues comme des aiguilles et douloureuses au toucher.

Mendoza vint nous stimuler. Sur ses talons trottait un gros lévrier aux yeux jaunes et aux mâchoires puissantes. Gomez avait emmené le chien avec lui et je l'avais vu rôder autour de notre camp à Avipa.

-Comment trouvez-vous Tigre? me demanda-t-il. Je viens de l'acheter à Gomez. Je ne l'ai payé qu'un peso, une affaire, hein?

-Rien que sa queue le vaut, dis-je. (Et c'était vrai, car elle était très longue et balayait l'air en larges mouvements). Oui, c'est une bonne affaire.

-Il a un défaut cependant, admit Mendoza. Il a été entraîné à attaquer les Indiens. Mais, comme les choses ont tourné, il les préfère, au contraire, aux Espagnols. Enfin, je vais lui donner quelques leçons pour lui faire changer d'idée.

De temps en temps au cours de la matinée, Mendoza nous encouragea à aller plus vite. Mais, à midi, nous n'avions couvert que trois courtes lieues. Ce fut alors qu'il décida de partir en avant avec Gomez et les soldats et de laisser le reste d'entre nous avancer à son rythme.

-À présent, nous allons pouvoir voyager comme nous le voulons, dit le père Francisco. À présent, nous allons pouvoir jouir du paysage et de ce qui vit, rampe, vole et pousse autour de nous. Contempler les collines, les montagnes et les nuages d'un œil tranquille.

Les champs de cactus disparurent mais, à cause du père Francisco, notre marche demeurait lente. Il était sans cesse en train de sortir de la piste de son petit trot saccadé, pour ramasser une feuille, une fleur ou un insecte qu'il recueillait soigneusement dans un grand sac en cuir. Aussi sec que la croix de bois qu'il portait sur son dos, quatre fois plus âgé que moi, il était pourtant plus résistant et semblait infatigable. Malgré le père Francisco, nous sommes arrivés à la nuit tombée, le troisième jour, en haut d'une colline boisée. À travers les arbres, bien en dessous, j'aperçus une grappe de lumières pas plus grande que ma main.

-L'armée de Coronado, dit Zia. Avant la moitié de la nuit, nous serons au milieu de ces lumières.

Mais nous étions tous fatigués, sauf le père Francisco, et nous avons décidé de camper sur la colline. Nous nous sommes régalés de viande de daim séchée et de melons. Après cela, nous sommes restés à regarder le camp de Coronado et le paysage obscurci qui s'étendait vers le nord.

Je demandai à Zia si elle connaissait cette région par- delà les montagnes que j'avais vues au soleil couchant.

-Je suis allée dans cette vallée deux fois déjà, dit-elle. Une fois avec mon oncle et nous avons rapporté des perroquets multicolores que nous avons vendus. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin mais je connais des histoires sur la terre qui s'étend au-delà. La terre de Cíbola et des Sept Cités d'or.

-Raconte-moi ce que tu as entendu. Pas à propos de l'or car de cela, j'en ai les oreilles rebattues.

-Si, raconte-nous sur l'or, dit Roa.

-Oui, l'or, dit Zuñiga.

Zia se tourna vers moi.

-Vous voulez que je vous parle de la région par-delà les montagnes pour en faire des dessins?

-Non.

-Je vais apporter le rouleau qui contient le papier, les pinceaux et les couleurs.

-Tant que je n'ai pas vu le pays de mes propres yeux, je ne peux faire de dessins.

-Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous en parle?

-Parce qu'il éprouve de la curiosité, intervint le père Francisco. Peut-être pas tant que toi. Toi, tu en as comme dix filles à la fois.

J'en appris peu de la bouche de Zia cette nuit-là parce qu'au beau milieu d'une phrase, elle bâilla et s'endormit. Peu après, je rêvai que je me trouvais au milieu de montagnes d'une beauté surprenante, où poussaient de grands pins et cascadaient de hautes chutes d'eau à travers l'air cristallin. Et lorsque je voulus prendre mes couleurs et mes pinceaux, je découvris qu'ils avaient disparu. Zia les avait volés et elle courait si vite dans les bois que je ne pouvais la rattraper.

Chapitre8

On se mit en route aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La vallée baignait encore dans l'obscurité mais, ici et là, des feux flambaient. Tandis que nous descendions plus encore, j'aperçus des hommes qui s'affairaient dans le camp, des files de chevaux, de mules et d'ânes qui allaient s'abreuver, des enfants et leurs mères qui se lavaient dans le ruisseau. Une heure après le lever du soleil, nous étions encore en train de nous frayer un chemin parmi les épais fourrés. Des voix et des hennissements montaient jusqu'à nous. Une trompette sonna, l'écho lui répondit des collines. Soudain, tel un gros serpent qui déroulerait ses anneaux, la masse prit forme. Les anneaux s'allongèrent et se transformèrent en une armée en marche. En tête caracolait un homme revêtu d'une cuirasse dorée et d'un casque orné d'une haute plume noire.

-C'est le capitaine Coronado, dit Zia. D'ici vous ne pouvez pas la voir, mais sa barbe est rousse et toute bouclée.

Derrière Coronado chevauchaient ses officiers et ses serviteurs, les pages et d'autres montures. Puis cinq prêtres les suivaient, portant des croix, ainsi qu'une colonne de gens d'armes à pied, de nombreuses bandes d'indiens, leurs femmes et leurs enfants, des porcs, des moutons et des bêtes de somme.

Tandis que les premiers défilaient sous nos yeux, Roa pointa le doigt sur un cavalier en pourpoint jaune. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria « Holà! ». C'était le capitaine Mendoza. Monté sur la jument rouanne, il se tenait très droit, une bannière à la main, bannière qui venait d'Espagne et que j'avais portée moi-même sur mon dos depuis la rivière de Bonne-Conduite jusqu'au village d'Avipa — une licorne jaune sur champ vert.

-Holà ! avons-nous crié tous ensemble.

Mendoza leva la tête et nous aperçut enfin. Nous disparaissions jusqu'aux épaules dans les buissons touffus. Il arrêta son cheval et d'un signe de la main, nous invita à descendre. Nous nous sommes précipités, glissant et trébuchant, mais nous n'avons réussi à atteindre la vallée qu'après le passage de l'armée. Mendoza était aussi nerveux que sur le bateau.

-Vous êtes pires que des vieilles femmes! s'exclama- t-il. A ce rythme, nous ne quitterons jamais la vallée. Demain, j'achèterai des chevaux et au moins trois d'entre vous pourront chevaucher. (Il ordonna alors à ses musiciens): Jouez!

Roa fit complaisamment résonner son tambour, Zuñiga souffla dans sa flûte. Zia, le père Francisco et moi-même avons suivi et, le capitaine Mendoza à notre tête, nous avons avancé telle une petite armée. Nous avons rattrapé quelques retardataires dont une femme montée sur une mule, un enfant derrière elle.

-C'est la señora Hozes, me murmura Zia. Son mari fait partie de la suite de Coronado. Elle croit que l'armée lui appartient. Lorsqu'elle parle et elle parle beaucoup, son mari l'écoute comme un idiot. Le capitaine Coronado l'écoute aussi, mais il sourit.

La femme avait un visage lisse et l'œil froid. Elle dit en me regardant:

-Encore des bouches à nourrir.

Elle écouta un moment la musique de Roa et Zuñiga puis se boucha les oreilles avec les mains. Nous avons forcé le rythme pour nous placer près de la tête de la colonne. Là, nous sommes restés derrière notre capitaine. La journée était sans nuages. La vallée remontait doucement vers les montagnes brouillées. Le soleil étincelait sur les cuirasses et les casques. Les bannières flottaient au vent. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où je pourrais coucher tout ce que je voyais là sur le papier. En fin d'après-midi, on dressa le camp sur les berges d'un ruisseau où l'eau coulait presque chaude et où poussait du maïs. Des Indiens apparurent bientôt, portant de larges plateaux en herbes tressées. Ils nous dirent s'appeler Pimas. Sur les plateaux, entre des feuilles de fougères, se trouvaient des cœurs de daims et de lapins, de colombes, de hiboux et même de colibris. Ils les offrirent à Coronado et ses officiers, les invitant à manger. Lorsque Coronado refusa, un guide lui expliqua la signification de ces offrandes. Elles devaient nous donner courage et force durant notre long voyage. Coronado prit l'un des cœurs, le plus petit, mais ne le mangea pas. D'un geste large, il ôta son casque et leva son épée.

-Au nom de Charles Quint, j'accepte ce merveilleux présent, dit-il. Et en remerciements votre pays sera connu de tous les Espagnols sous le nom de la vallée des Cœurs.

Les Pimas engagèrent Coronado à se reposer près de leur ruisseau. De hautes montagnes et de profonds canyons nous attendaient plus loin, dirent-ils, ainsi que de nombreuses épreuves. Mais Coronado était impatient de poursuivre son chemin. Aussi, à l'aube, nous avons levé le camp et remonté le ruisseau vers le nord.

Mendoza avait effectivement acheté trois chevaux à l'un des officiers. Le matin donc, à notre grand ravissement, Roa, Zuñiga et moi avons enfourché nos montures. Zia ne pouvait pas monter à cheval à cause de la loi de Cortés et le père Francisco, en bon ecclésiastique, préférait marcher. Mendoza était encore nerveux lorsque nous nous sommes ébranlés, parce qu'il pensait que l'armée aurait dû prendre une route plus courte.

-Nous revenons vers la mer, se plaignit-il.

-Il n'existe pas de plus court chemin, fis-je observer, c'est le seul pour sortir de la vallée.

-Pourquoi en êtes-vous si certain?

-J'ai demandé aux Indiens. Et au père Marcos.

-Nous devrions nous diriger vers le nord-est et non pas le nord.

-C'est par là que Diaz, le père Marcos et le Maure sont partis. Ce sont les seuls Espagnols qui sont passés par là. Cíbola se trouve au nord-est, indéniablement, mais nous l'atteindrons par cette route.

À cette époque, je n'avais pas le moindre soupçon de l'idée que Mendoza avait derrière la tête. Mais à présent, en y repensant, je suis certain qu'il était possédé par le désir d'être le premier à apercevoir la terre de Cíbola. S'il y avait eu un autre passage à travers la cordillère, il l'aurait pris et laissé Coronado arriver aux Sept Cités bien après lui. Le ruisseau se rétrécit bientôt et nous mena dans une gorge aux falaises impressionnantes et à l'eau tumultueuse. Là nous nous sommes débattus pendant deux jours dans les escarpements rocheux. Il y eut de nombreux blessés et nous avons perdu deux chevaux et quatre bêtes de somme. Le troisième jour, la gorge s'ouvrit sur une large vallée verdoyante de sept à huit lieues de longueur dans laquelle des tranchées creusées à partir du ruisseau arrosaient des _milpas_ de maïs, de courges et de melons. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes dans un village appelé Popi où l'on nous accueillit avec des présents de nourriture, ce dont nous avions grand besoin. Au cours de ces journées terribles dans la gorge, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de travailler sur ma carte mais j'avais quand même noté soigneusement tous les relevés.

Et, dès que le camp fut dressé, je trouvai un emplacement près du ruisseau et étalai mon matériel sur une pierre plate. J'étais en train de tailler une plume lorsque Zia arriva en trombe à travers le pré. Tous les jours depuis que nous avions quitté la vallée des Cœurs, que je m'accroche à un rocher périlleux ou m'allonge le soir, trop épuisé pour même lever une main, elle m'avait demandé de lui faire voir les cartes. Elle répéta son habituelle question:

-Quand allez-vous la faire? Quand?

-Maintenant.

-Une image du monde terrestre? dit-elle, reprenant des mots qu'elle avait appris de moi. Et des sept océans?

-Seulement la partie du monde que nous venons de traverser, répondis-je. De la vallée des Cœurs à celle de Sonora.

J'ouvris le portulan et lui montrai comment chaque page du manuel était faite de minces roseaux sur lesquels on avait collé des feuilles en peau d'agneau. Je lui montrai les notes que j'avais prises et les relevés faits à l'aide du sextant. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, m'écoutant à peine.

Je déballai l'œuf de dinde que j'avais acheté à Avipa, séparai le jaune du blanc et dans un endroit propre, sur la pierre, le mélangeai avec de l'eau. Puis je trempai ma plume dans le jaune et dessinai un cartouche sur le coin en bas à droite de la page: les armes de Sa Majesté Charles Quint sur un parchemin à moitié déroulé.

-Je ne vois pas grand-chose, remarqua Zia.

-Il n'y a pas encore grand-chose à voir. Plus tard, ce sera mieux.

Lorsque le jaune d'œuf fut sec, je le saupoudrai de suie, ramassée au fond d'un pot.

-Regarde bien, dis-je.

Et je passai et repassai la main sur le dessin comme un magicien. Zia retint son souffle.

-Approche toi encore. Et ouvre bien les yeux.

Pour faire paraître les choses encore plus mystérieuses, je marmonnai quelques mots étranges.

-À présent, observe bien.

Avec un chiffon de laine je frottai alors la suie. Soudain, comme par magie, les armes et le rouleau se dessinèrent nettement - des lettres et des lignes sur un fond noir. Zia laissa échapper un cri de délice.

-Aïe ! Encore, me supplia-t-elle. Faites encore un dessin.

-Demain, dis-je. Maintenant nous allons faire la gorge de Sonora. Nous allons la colorer avec de l'outremer, qui est le plus beau de tous les bleus.

Nous avons travaillé jusqu'à la nuit tombée, dans le pré, à côté du ruisseau. Il faisait bon être à l'écart des bruits sonores de l'armée, des discours sur l'or qu'on entendait jour et nuit, pendant la marche ou au repos. Tout le monde, muletier et soldat, couturière et page, maréchal- ferrant et écuyer, du plus haut grade au plus humble - tous auraient bientôt en leur possession plus d'or qu'ils ne pourraient en porter. En tout cas, chacun le pensait. Lorsqu'il fit trop sombre pour travailler, je rangeai mon matériel jusqu'au lendemain pendant que Zia lavait les pinceaux et les plumes dans le ruisseau. Mais, à l'aube, la trompette sonna et, une fois encore, comme un serpent déroulant ses anneaux, l'armée se remit en marche.

Chapitre9

Après huit dures journées de soleil perçant et de rations restreintes, nous dirigeant toujours vers le nord-est, nous avons atteint Chichilticale, la Maison rouge. Zuñiga et Roa débordaient de joie. Les Indiens de Popi leur avaient raconté que Maison rouge était l'une des Sept Cités.

-Toutes les portes sont faites de turquoises, affirma Roa.

-Les femmes portent des ceintures en or, ajouta Zuñiga.

-Les gens utilisent de petits instruments en or pour ôter la sueur de leur corps, renchérit Roa.

-Et ils font boire leurs animaux dans de larges bols en or incrustés de grenats.

J'intervins:

-J'ai parlé au père Marcos, et il affirme que Maison rouge n'est pas l'une des Cités mais une ville construite par des gens qui, autrefois, vivaient à Cíbola. En outre, vous ne verrez pas d'or.

Mes paroles ne les convainquirent pas. Depuis que nous avions quitté Popi, ils ne parlaient que de l'or qu'ils trouveraient à Maison rouge. Ils parlaient avec tant d'autorité que, malgré le père Marcos, nombreux furent ceux qui commencèrent à les croire. En vérité, presque toute l'armée.

-Ce Marcos, demanda Roa, que dit-il à propos de la gorge de Sonora?

-Que c'était une voie aisée pour les hommes et les bêtes, répondit Zuñiga.

-Et nous, qu'y avons-nous rencontré?

-La mort à chaque détour.

-Crois-tu qu'il soit déjà passé par ici?

-Non, assura Zuñiga.

-Tu penses alors que c'est un menteur?

-Oui. Le plus grand des menteurs.

Nous sommes arrivés brusquement sur Maison rouge, après avoir grimpé sur la crête d'une colline dénudée. La ville s'étendait sous nos yeux, en partie cachée par un rideau d'arbres, dans un arroyo sauvage couvert de buissons. À travers le feuillage, j'aperçus des murs rouges et des chemins qui menaient à la ville de toutes les directions. Un soupir échappa à l'armée tout entière. Il s'amplifia pour se transformer en un cri de triomphe qui roula jusqu'en bas de la colline. L'Eldorado était enfin à portée de main, la terre de la turquoise et de l'or, la première des Sept Cités.

Notre route descendait en serpentant jusqu'à un ruisseau en suivant une piste depuis longtemps inutilisée. Après avoir franchi le rideau d'arbres, nous avons débouché sur un large espace de forme circulaire. Devant nous les ruines d'une ville s'offraient à nos regards. De grands pans de murs se dressaient encore mais les toits de terre et de bois s'étaient effondrés. Des herbes folles poussaient partout. Parmi elles, des lézards couraient et des serpents rampaient. Des _zopilotes_ noirs s'envolèrent en faisant crisser leurs ailes. Un homme et une femme sortirent des ruines. Ils étaient vieux et édentés, de la couleur des décombres qu'ils venaient de quitter. Dans leurs mains ridées, ils tenaient une offrande de vers et de sauterelles séchés qu'ils tendirent à Coronado.

-L'or? cria une voix. Où est l'or?

-Oui, où? crièrent en écho d'autres voix.

L'homme et la femme reculèrent, surpris. Mais Coronado fit taire les soldats et prit le présent. Il leur demanda alors où se trouvait la mer de Cortés.

-Dans quelle direction s'étend-elle? Et à quelle distance?

Zia traduisit. Le père Marcos, dans sa robe grise de Saragosse, écoutait.

-Je suis allé jusqu'à la mer de Cortés, dit-il. Ce n'est qu'à cinq courtes lieues d'ici.

J'avais avec moi les relevés que j'avais faits sur la côte et aussi ceux que j'avais réalisés ce jour-là à midi.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, père Marcos, dis-je en lui montrant mes notes, je crois que la mer est plus loin. À environ soixante lieues, bien que je puisse me tromper d'une dizaine.

Le vieillard parla:

-Je ne connais pas de mer de ce nom-là. Mais il existe bien une mer très loin d'ici. Dans ma jeunesse, j'allais y pêcher. Il me fallait alors compter dix soleils pour l'aller et dix pour le retour.

Coronado se détourna. Sa confiance dans le père Marcos avait depuis longtemps disparu car, nombre de fois, les affirmations de ce dernier s'étaient révélées fausses. La déclaration du vieillard et mes estimations se tenaient. Les nouvelles étaient désastreuses. Cela signifiait que, pendant que l'armée avançait vers le nord-est, nous tournions le dos à la côte et à la mer de Cortés. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait abandonner tout espoir de rejoindre Alarcón et ses galions. Cette nuit- là, des hommes vinrent parlementer avec Coronado. Les coeurs faibles menaçaient de faire demi-tour. Certains souhaitaient chercher la mer de Cortés dans l'espoir de trouver les navires. Les esprits plus hardis, dont était le capitaine Mendoza, voulaient poursuivre jusqu'à Cíbola.

D'autres encore, comme la señora Hozes, n'avaient pas de plan mais donnaient bruyamment leur avis. Assis devant sa tente, Coronado les écouta tous, patiemment. C'était un homme d'à peine trente ans mais, à la lumière du feu, il paraissait deux fois cet âge. Lorsque le dernier se fut exprimé, il se leva et dit de sa voix calme :

-Vous avez enduré beaucoup et avez ainsi gagné le droit de faire comme vous voulez. Ceux qui le désirent peuvent aller à la recherche de l'amiral Alarcón ou rentrer chez eux.

Mais peu importe notre nombre, l'armée continuera à avancer et ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'atteindre la terre de Cíbola.

Les officiers et les soldats se réjouirent mais il y en eut pour grogner. Là-dessus, Coronado fit venir le vieil homme et l'interrogea: avait-il entendu parler des Sept Cités?

-Dans vingt soleils, vous parviendrez à Háwikuh, la première d'entre elles, dit l'Indien.

Et il pointa le doigt vers le nord-est. Ceux qui avaient manifesté leur mécontentement se turent. Les autres s'approchèrent pour mieux saisir la traduction de Zia.

-Dans la cité de Háwikuh, poursuivit le vieillard, l'or est si commun que ceux qui l'utilisent sont mal considérés.

Pas un murmure ne s'élevait de la centaine d'hommes qui se pressait autour de lui.

-Les gens de Háwikuh possèdent des cuvettes en or mais ils les cachent là où personne ne peut les voir. Plutôt que de se laver dedans, ils préfèrent se laver dans la rivière. L'or est si commun que seul le pauvre mange dans une assiette de ce métal, pendant que les nobles et le roi se servent d'assiettes en bois car le bois est rare.

L'Indien raconta encore mais ses premières paroles suffirent à délier les langues. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il regagna à petits pas son abri, les hommes commencèrent à se répéter ce qu'il avait dit, en l'enjolivant bien sûr.

Je m'étonnai de leur aptitude à croire n'importe quelle histoire du moment qu'il y était question d'or. Les Indiens de Popi ne leur avaient-ils pas déjà menti? N'étaient-ils pas, cette nuit même, arrivés devant les ruines d'une ville qu'on leur avait décrite comme remplie de trésors?

Il y en avait cependant quelques-uns pour remettre en question la véracité du récit de l'Indien. L'un d'entre eux était le capitaine Mendoza.

Lorsque les feux de camp se furent affaiblis, il me demanda de venir le retrouver avec Zia. Il s'arma d'une torche et nous emmena dans les ruines de Maison rouge. Là, nous avons exploré les décombres et le bois pourri, enfilé d'étroits couloirs où des rats couraient, traversé des endroits sombres où des oiseaux nocturnes voletaient, pour déboucher enfin dans une salle qui sentait la fumée. Dans un coin, il y avait une sorte de caverne creusée dans le sol et en partie couverte de branchages. Dans ce trou, Mendoza introduisit sa torche. Les yeux du vieil Indien nous contemplèrent. Mendoza me tendit la torche et, d'une main, attrapa l'Indien par la gorge. Comme s'il empoignait un tas de fagots et de haillons, il sortit le vieil homme de son trou et le posa sur ses pieds. Zia mit la main sur le bras de Mendoza comme pour le retenir.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal, dit-elle doucement.

Puis, à la vieille femme accroupie au fond du trou qui piaillait tel un petit animal, elle adressa quelques mots qui la calmèrent.

-Je ne lui ferai aucun mal s'il est sincère, déclara Mendoza. Je veux savoir la vérité à propos de Háwikuh. Et non pas les histoires que tout le monde veut entendre.

Mendoza me reprit la torche et, pendant que Zia traduisait ses paroles, l'approcha tout près du visage de l'Indien.

-J'ai dit la vérité, fut la réponse du vieillard.

-Demande-lui quand il a vu pour la dernière fois la cité de Háwikuh.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette cité, répondit l'Indien. Mais j'ai parlé à nombre de gens qui l'avaient visitée.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais vu Háwikuh? demanda Mendoza. Si cet endroit regorge tant d'or, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé?

-Pour la raison que l'or ne signifie pas plus pour moi que pour les habitants de Háwikuh.

Mendoza leva la torche. Je crus un instant qu'il allait frapper le vieil homme.

-Dis-lui que l'or signifie beaucoup pour moi. Dis -lui aussi que, si je ne trouve pas d'or à Háwikuh et dans les quantités qu'il a décrites, je reviendrai pour lui couper cette langue qu'il utilise si librement!

Puis Mendoza poussa l'Indien de sa torche et le rejeta dans le trou.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'armée s'ébranla pour quitter Maison rouge, j'aperçus l'Indien qui se tenait dans l'ombre d'un seuil délabré. Lorsque Mendoza passa devant le vieil homme, ce dernier, les yeux fixés sur lui, fit avec deux doigts noueux le signe de malchance. Mendoza avait-il vu ou non ce geste? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais que, moi, je l'avais vu et que, nombre de fois par la suite, je devais m'en souvenir.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le vingt-septième jour de septembre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

Un vent chaud souffle de la jungle. Il fait vaciller la flamme de ma chandelle mais je vois suffisamment bien pour consigner les événements qui se sont déroulés au cours du premier jour de mon procès. Deux heures après l'aube, don Felipe est arrivé dans ma cellule, porteur d'un peigne et d'un rasoir, d'un pourpoint neuf trop petit pour moi et de quelques conseils.

-Dans peu de temps, vous allez affronter l'Audiencia Real, me dit-il. Lorsque vous serez devant ces gentilshommes, qu'allez-vous raconter?

-Je répondrai aux questions que l'on me posera.

-Vous direz la vérité?

-Je dirai la vérité.

Il renifla à travers son long nez crochu.

-Alors, mon jeune señor, vous passerez le reste de vos jours dans la forteresse de San Juan.

Je déclarai d'un ton faussement brave:

-J'ai causé du tort au roi mais ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

Don Felipe éclata de rire.

-Répétez cela autant que vous le souhaitez. Mais au sujet de l'or, pas un mot. Rien, señor. Comme votre avocat, ils se moquent de savoir si vous êtes coupable ou innocent. Ce qu'ils veulent savoir, c'est où se trouve le trésor. S'il remplit la cale d'un galion ou de deux. Ou s'il n'est bon qu'à remplir une dent creuse du roi. Où il a été découvert, où il a été caché. Ces gentilshommes vont vous poser des centaines de questions pour obtenir une réponse à l'une d'entre elles. Faites donc extrêmement attention à vos paroles.

Avant que nous quittions la cellule, don Felipe plaça une main sur mon épaule:

-Je pense à vous comme à un fils. Lorsque vous serez devant l'Audiencia, je prierai la Sainte Mère pour vous.

J'étais certain qu'il le ferait. Il veut le trésor pour lui tout seul.

Nous avons monté les marches ensemble, sommes passés devant la guérite de la sentinelle, une sentinelle bien endormie que don Felipe réveilla d'un coup de pied, et devant les trous où sont enfermés les prisonniers.

-Encore une chose, dit-il, tandis que nous traversions l'esplanade. L'un des juges est sourd comme un pot. Alors, parlez fort et détachez bien vos mots.

Nous sommes arrivés devant les portes de la salle d'audience, encadrées par deux gardes. À l'intérieur, je ne vis rien, encore aveuglé par le soleil. Puis, j'aperçus une petite fenêtre qui n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis plusieurs mois. Devant la fenêtre, à une lourde table en chêne, siégeaient trois vieillards qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Leurs visages avaient la même couleur que le ventre d'un esturgeon. Ils portaient des perruques bien peignées et des robes noires bordées de fourrure. À leur droite se tenait le procureur général. À leur gauche, l'assistant du procureur. Le notaire royal et deux clercs d'allure terne étaient assis à une autre table, près de Gamboa, mon avocat. Don Felipe s'éclipsa et je restai là à cligner des yeux. Puis l'un des clercs s'avança, portant un crucifix et s'arrêta à un pas de moi.

-Jurez-vous de dire la vérité devant Dieu, la Vierge Marie et la Croix? me dit-il.

Je répondit d'une voix ferme et touchai le symbole sacré de ma main droite, comme la loi l'exige.

Le deuxième clerc se leva et commença à lire. Il liait tous les mots ensemble de sorte qu'on aurait dit des cailloux qui tombaient d'une chute d'eau. Pourtant j'entendis l'accusation finale.

-… pour avoir fraudé et trompé Sa Majesté Césarienne, pour avoir retenu la part royale, le cinquième, qui lui revient de droit, d'un trésor dont l'emplacement est présentement tenu secret, Esteban de Sandoval, natif de la ville de Ronda, dans la province d'Andalousie et sujet du véritable Empereur, est accusé de crime contre la Couronne.

Je connaissais déjà l'accusation mais de l'entendre prononcée à voix haute dans la salle d'audience lui donna un sens différent et plus grave. Comme on ne me demandait pas mon opinion, je ne dis rien.

Le juge voulut alors savoir si j'étais défendu par un avocat. Avant que je pusse répondre, le jeune Gamboa, dans son pourpoint défraîchi, se dressa. Il salua la cour d'un air obséquieux - je suis certain qu'il avait dû répéter ce geste nombre de fois - et annonça que je souhaitais plaider coupable. Cela sembla surprendre le procureur général car il se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots aux juges. Après un moment, il se mit lentement debout derrière la table en chêne. C'était un Espagnol au visage large, avec une lèvre inférieure protubérante qui me rappela la moue du roi. Il salua les juges, jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, puis vers les murs de pierre, les armes royales, le sol dallé et finalement sur mes bottes, le pourpoint trop petit pour moi et la médaille que je porte autour du cou. Il ne me regarda jamais dans les yeux.

-Votre crime est grand, annonça-t-il. En avez-vous conscience?

Je sentis qu'il me tendait un piège.

-Je suis conscient de l'accusation mais pas d'un crime, dis-je.

Il regarda à nouveau tout autour de lui.

-Alors, vous niez avoir délibérément privé le roi de sa légitime part du trésor?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Niez-vous avoir trouvé un trésor?

-Oui.

-Niez-vous l'existence de ce trésor?

Je fus forcé de répondre la vérité:

-Non.

-Un trésor existe?

L'un des juges, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit soudain et me dévisagea.

-Un trésor existe bien?

Le procureur me reposa la question en élevant la voix.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Le trésor existe mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez découvert?

-Exactement.

Le regard du procureur général avait maintenant atteint la fenêtre mais, brusquement, il abaissa les yeux sur moi. Ils avaient la forme et la couleur de petits grains de plomb.

-Puisqu'un trésor existe et que vous ne l'avez pas découvert, il a donc été trouvé par quelqu'un d'autre. Qui?

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle si ce n'est le grattement d'une plume sur le papier.

-Qui? répéta-t-il.

-Le capitaine Blas de Mendoza.

-Qui est cet homme?

-C'était un membre de l'armée de Coronado.

-Le capitaine Mendoza a trouvé le trésor qui est à présent en votre possession? questionna le procureur général.

À nouveau le piège.

-L'or n'est pas en ma possession.

-À-t-il jamais été en votre possession?

Derrière moi, j'entendis don Felipe tousser. Mon avocat contempla les dentelles usées de son pourpoint. L'un des juges m'enjoignit de répondre plus vite aux questions. Le procureur général posa sa question une seconde fois.

-Oui, il a été en ma possession, dis-je.

-Quand?

Je dus réfléchir.

-Il y a deux mois. Peut-être plus.

-Comment est-il entré en votre possession?

-Par le capitaine Mendoza.

-Par le capitaine Mendoza naturellement, dit le procureur, montrant son irritation. Mais comment? De quelle manière?

Il quitta la table et s'avança lentement vers l'endroit où je me tenais.

-L'avez-vous volé? demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et aussitôt mon avocat bondit sur ses pieds. Parlant avec une éloquence qui me surprit, il fit objection à la question du procureur. Il parla pendant plusieurs minutes et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, les trois juges hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur agrément. Le procureur général marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et contempla la mer. Puis il se retourna:

-Il y a deux mois, ce trésor était entre vos mains. En quoi consiste-t-il?

-C'est de l'or.

-Sous quelle forme?

-Sous la forme d'une fine poussière.

-Cet or, où est-il?

J'hésitai. Il y eut un bruit de pieds qu'on remue. C'était sans aucun doute mon geôlier, don Felipe.

-Où? répéta le procureur.

-Dans la terre de Cíbola.

-Mais où, en termes exacts?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Lorsque vous avez caché cet or - car je présume qu'il est caché -, en avez-vous noté l'emplacement?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Et à présent, vous ne vous le rappelez plus?

J'étais conscient que je demandais à l'Audiencia de croire l'incroyable. Pourtant, j'étais bien déterminé à ne pas confesser que je connaissais la cachette du trésor. Oui, en vérité, je la connaissais.

-J'ai oublié, dis-je. Les notes ne sont plus entre mes mains.

Derrière moi, don Felipe s'éclaircit la gorge.

Le procureur dit:

-Je suppose que ces notes sont également cachées, comme l'or?

Je ne répondis pas. Les yeux couleur de plomb du procureur s'étrécirent.

-Où que soient ces notes, dit-il, en détachant bien ses mots, à dix lieues d'ici ou un millier, vous auriez dû les présenter à l'Audiencia Real. Et s'il en est besoin, nous ajournerons le procès jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en possession de la cour. Pendant un an si c'est nécessaire. Ou plus.

Le procureur me fixa droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, comme pour permettre à la menace de bien s'implanter dans mon esprit. Pendant ce temps, mon avocat s'était dressé et, la main levée, réclamait l'attention des juges. Lorsqu'on la lui donna, il leur dit quelque chose que je ne pus entendre. Cela concernait les notes sans aucun doute, l'effort qu'il allait faire pour les apporter devant la cour, car le procès était ajourné jusqu'au sixième jour d'octobre. Dès que je fus de retour dans ma cellule, don Felipe referma la porte derrière nous. Il avait gardé le silence pendant le trajet. Il resta près de la porte tandis que j'allumais une chandelle et sourit. C'est la seule personne que j'aie jamais connue dont les sourires me mettent mal à l'aise.

-Je suis fier de vous, m'annonça-t-il. Fier de votre comportement devant l'Audiencia. Vous étiez très digne. Un vrai gentilhomme. Comme si votre culpabilité était le moindre de vos soucis.

-Je suis coupable.

-Sans aucun doute, _caballero._ Mais des coupables, j'en ai vu beaucoup. En général, ils prétendent à plus d'innocence que ceux qui sont véritablement innocents. Et sont encore plus rapides à le déclarer.

Il s'approcha dans le cercle de lumière.

-Vous êtes à présent un personnage d'importance. À partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au jour où vous serez libéré ou laissé à pourrir dans votre cachot, on nous surveillera. Chaque parole que vous prononcerez sera pesée. Dans l'espoir de découvrir ainsi le trésor caché. Vous aurez aussi des visiteurs. De vieux amis, des nouveaux, des gens que vous ne connaissez pas. Soyez donc très prudent dans vos propos.

Le discours de don Felipe était prophétique. Il était à peine sorti que je reçus la visite du capitaine Martin, le commandant de la forteresse, un homme rond et jovial. Il n'était pas présent au procès et, d'abord, je ne me souvins pas de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais quand il arriva dans la lumière de la chandelle, je le reconnus. C'est un ancien lieutenant de l'armée de Coronado. Le capitaine Martin accepta mon offre de s'asseoir sur le banc. Il évoqua la bataille de Háwikuh dans laquelle il avait été sérieusement blessé et me rappela le matin où j'avais quitté cette ville en compagnie du capitaine Mendoza.

-Comme nous avons ri, _hombre_ , de vous voir partir. Une fille pour guide, un prêtre boiteux, deux musiciens, un écuyer qui ne savait même pas faire un poinçon. Et ce fou de Mendoza. Oui, comme nous avons ri. Sans parler de vous-même, un adolescent qui n'avait même pas encore de barbe au menton.

Nous avons bavardé pendant presque une heure de la bataille de Háwikuh mais pas une seule fois il ne mentionna le trésor. Ni même quand il prit congé. Il me dit que, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je le lui fasse savoir. J'attendrai avec impatience sa prochaine visite car c'est un homme au cœur libre, avec lequel j'ai partagé le danger. Le vent qui souffle de la jungle est encore chaud sur la mer calme. L'étoile dont j'ignore le nom brille avec intensité. Comme la suite de mon procès est encore loin, j'ai amplement le temps de décrire les événements de notre voyage jusqu'à la ville de Háwikuh et la bataille sauvage que nous y avons livrée.

Chapitre10

La région qui s'étendait entre Maison rouge et Háwikuh s'appelait le Desploblado, la terre sans habitants. Le nom était bien choisi car c'était une vaste étendue sauvage de déserts et de plaines, une terre si aride qu'à la fin de la première journée Coronado jugea nécessaire d'envoyer le capitaine Cárdenas, l'un de ses officiers de confiance, explorer la route et nous avertir des dangers. Chaque jour donc, un messager venait nous informer. Les rapports n'étaient jamais bons mais le fait de savoir ce qui nous attendait était mieux que de l'ignorer. Depuis longtemps, la nourriture se faisait rare. Lorsque nous n'avons plus trouvé que des figues de cactus et des baies de _mizquitl,_ il nous fallut serrer nos ceintures et réduire nos rations.

Ce furent les chevaux qui souffrirent le plus. À la fin de la première semaine de la traversée du Desploblado, ils commencèrent à mourir. Deux un jour. Trois le suivant. Pourtant, alors que les autres maigrissaient ou tombaient malades, les chevaux de Mendoza se débrouillaient bien. Il avait chargé Torres de ramasser de l'herbe pour la jument rouanne pendant que nous avancions, si bien que, le soir venu, le cheval avait toujours à manger. Sa pouliche prit même du poids. Grâce à Zia, qui s'affairait à tout instant à cueillir des racines tendres et de jeunes pousses de _mizquitl_ et de cactus; elle les gardait dans un grand sac et en nourrissait la pouliche à la fin de la journée.

Lorsque les chevaux se mirent à mourir en masse, Coronado ordonna à tous les cavaliers d'aller à pied. Le 14 juillet, nous sommes arrivés devant une rivière à l'eau limpide. Nous l'avons traversée sur des radeaux et nous sommes retrouvés soudain dans une région boisée et herbeuse, un peu semblable à la Castille. Là, nous avons fait paître nos bêtes.

Ce repos me donna l'occasion de rassembler les notes que j'avais soigneusement prises le long du chemin et de commencer la carte du Desploblado. Mais, au bout de deux jours, Coronado entreprit d'attaquer la haute montagne qui se dressait devant nous car son armée était affamée. Ce fut avec de grandes difficultés que nous avons atteint le sommet et, au bord d'une forêt, une source fraîche. Dès que le camp fut installé, les hommes entreprirent de chercher des baies et des racines. Trois d'entre eux trouvèrent un champ de panais sauvages qu'ils mangèrent. Le jour suivant, ils moururent dans d'atroces souffrances et furent enterrés. Leur mort fit encore baisser le moral de l'armée. Ce soir-là, des cavaliers capturèrent trois jeunes Indiens qui se cachaient dans les arbres et les amenèrent au camp. Ils nous apprirent que Háwikuh n'était plus qu'à deux soleils de là. Mais ils nous dirent aussi de nous montrer prudents car le chef de Háwikuh avait juré de se venger de tous les Espagnols. À nouveau, Coronado envoya le capitaine Cárdenas et quinze cavaliers en éclaireurs. L'après-midi suivant, pendant que nous faisions une pause, l'un d'entre eux arriva au galop pour nous avertir d'une embuscade.

-Hier tard, raconta le cavalier, alors que nous approchions d'un petit col, nous avons repéré des Indiens sur le sommet de la crête. Le capitaine Cárdenas leur a adressé des signaux de paix et s'est avancé seul avec des cadeaux. Les Indiens sont descendus de la crête, ont pris les cadeaux et écouté respectueusement ses paroles d'amitié. Puis, ils ont disparu. Le capitaine a posté une sentinelle à cheval dans le défilé et le reste d'entre nous avons mis pied à terre. Quelques heures plus tard, à minuit exactement, une bande de Cíboliens nous ont attaqués. Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit et ont tiré de multiples flèches qui ont atteint les chevaux, nous laissant presque tous sans monture. Malgré cela, nous avons réussi à les contenir. Puis ils se sont retirés au son d'une petite trompette. L'armée avait beaucoup marché ce jour-là. Nous étions tous fatigués et prêts à camper. Mais Coronado donna l'ordre de se remettre en marche. Nous avons obéi, conscients que ce n'était pas à cause de l'embuscade ni parce que Háwikuh, la cité en or, était maintenant toute proche. Après trois mois et quatre cents lieues de marche, l'armée vivait sur ses dernières rations - deux boisseaux de maïs.

-Nous serons à Háwikuh demain, nous dit Coronado. Ou bien nous mourrons de faim sur la piste. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

À la lueur d'une demi-lune, la troupe avança, termina les deux boisseaux de maïs et, pendant qu'il faisait nuit noire, avança encore. Nous avons aperçu Háwikuh à l'aube. Nous l'avons vue de loin, à travers un léger brouillard, le soleil n'étant pas encore sorti, de l'autre côté d'une plaine désertique, contre des falaises rouge sombre. La ville s'élevait en étages, les plus bas à l'extérieur, de sorte qu'elle avait l'air d'une pyramide délabrée. D'une centaine de gorges s'échappèrent des cris. Mais Roa dit aussitôt:

-Je ne vois pas d'or.

-Comment pourrais-tu en voir? répondit Zuñiga. Tu n'as pas les yeux d'un aigle. Attends d'être plus près.

Sortant d'un vallon, nous avons débouché dans la plaine où se dressait la cité, gradin sur gradin. Nous étions si proches maintenant que nous pouvions distinguer des silhouettes sombres debout sur les parapets. En nous approchant encore, nous avons entendu des voix qui criaient des menaces ou des salutations, nous n'en savions rien. Le silence tomba sur l'armée. Même la señora Hozes se tint tranquille. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit si ce n'est le son mat des sabots dans l'herbe haute, le tintement des éperons et des grelots des harnais.

Le vent apporta la trille d'une petite trompette. Et, tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait, une colonne de fumée monta du plus haut gradin. Une silhouette solitaire leva la main. Était-ce en signe d'amitié ou pour nous chasser? Nous avons approché d'un champ où rien ne poussait, visiblement tassé par de nombreux pieds et sillonné de petits monticules derrière lesquels des hommes pouvaient se cacher. Là, le capitaine Coronado donna l'ordre de s'arrêter.

À ce moment, le soleil apparut. Il toucha les sombres falaises derrière la ville, balaya le plus haut gradin de Háwikuh. Je contemplai le spectacle en retenant mon souffle, tandis que le soleil éclairait le paysage de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que, dans un grand éclat, la ville tout entière fût illuminée. Je vis alors, dans la lumière dorée du matin, que Háwikuh, ses murs et ses parapets étaient faits de boue. Les murs brillaient çà et là à cause des éclats de mica dans le pisé et étaient d'une couleur plus claire que ceux de Maison rouge; mais ils étaient néanmoins en boue séchée.

L'armée demeura silencieuse. Je regardai le capitaine Mendoza qui se tenait au côté de Coronado et je l'entendis murmurer:

-Peut-être que l'or est à l'intérieur. Le vieil homme de Maison rouge a dit qu'il était caché à la vue.

-Peut-être, répondit Coronado de sa voix calme. Nous le saurons bientôt. Mais plus que d'or, nous avons besoin de nourriture.

Les soldats, massés derrière lui, attendaient l'ordre d'attaquer. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la plaine ni dans la ville. Les parapets étaient déserts. Même la fumée ne s'élevait plus du dernier gradin. Soudain, une trompette résonna de derrière les monticules qui se trouvaient à distance d'arbalète. Avant que les notes se fussent évanouies, une phalange de guerriers surgit soudain, comme un seul homme, bien qu'ils fussent plus de deux cents. Ils se tenaient devant nous, armés de flèches et de massues et protégés par des boucliers ronds en cuir.

Nous ne savions pas alors que la nouvelle de notre venue s'était répandue dans toute la province.

Les guerriers étaient accourus de partout. Les femmes et les enfants de la ville et la plupart des hommes au- dessus de soixante ans avaient été envoyés dans un endroit sûr sur les falaises. Seuls les braves étaient restés, avec quelques anciens pour les conseiller. Nous ne savions pas non plus que, derrière les murs, nous attendaient deux fois plus de guerriers que ceux qui nous faisaient face. La trompette résonna à nouveau. Quatre Indiens s'avancèrent et dessinèrent une ligne sur le sol avec du maïs. Aussitôt, leurs camarades commencèrent à faire des gestes hostiles en agitant leurs boucliers, en brandissant leurs massues, nous mettant au défi de dépasser la ligne tracée par l'aliment sacré. Coronado ignora leur défi. Il appela le capitaine Cárdenas et cinq hommes à cheval. Aussi le père Luis, le père Daniel, un interprète et Bernejo, le notaire.

-Dites aux Cíboliens que nous ne sommes pas venus les combattre mais les défendre, au nom du grand Empereur qui règne de l'autre côté de l'Océan, déclara-t-il.

Le capitaine Cárdenas s'approcha avec le petit groupe et s'arrêta juste devant la ligne de maïs, en faisant des signes de paix. Ses hommes laissèrent tomber leurs armes et il incita les Cíboliens à faire de même. Bernejo, le notaire, leur parla alors pendant plusieurs minutes mais les Indiens n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Sans avertissement, lorsque Bernejo se tut, une bande d'indiens se précipita en avant et envoya une volée de flèches à droite et à gauche. L'un des traits perça son armure, un autre blessa son cheval, un troisième se planta dans la robe du père Luis. Et puis, aussitôt, les Cíboliens battirent en retraite.

Chapitre11

Peu de temps avant cette rencontre, le capitaine Mendoza m'avait fait appeler.

-Vous aurez besoin de ça, me dit-il. Nous nous trouvions à dix pas derrière Coronado, abrités des Indiens par lui et ses officiers.

Mendoza me tendit un mousquet.

-Et que dois-je en faire? demandai-je.

-Idiot, vous visez les Cíboliens et vous tirez.

-Mais je ne sais pas me servir d'un mousquet, protestai-je. J'en ai déjà vu, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas m'en servir.

-Je vais vous montrer. Regardez bien.

Et il m'expliqua comment planter le pied qui soutenait l'arme, comment préparer la charge et faire feu.

-Il n'y a rien de bien difficile à comprendre dans le maniement d'un mousquet. C'est beaucoup plus simple qu'une arquebuse.

-Mais je suis cartographe, dis-je encore. Pas un soldat. Je ne veux tirer sur personne.

Mendoza eut un rire sans gaieté:

-Vous apprendrez bien assez tôt à tirer. Lorsque vous recevrez une flèche dans votre plastron, vous deviendrez soudain un soldat. Préférez-vous être un soldat mort ou vivant?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondis-je sans mentir.

Mais j'avais pris le mousquet qui était à présent chargé et Mendoza attacha une bonne lame de Tolède à ma ceinture.

-Attendez ici, m'ordonna-t-il, et il alla rejoindre Coronado.

À mes côtés, Roa et Zuñiga arboraient également des mousquets. J'avais toujours avec moi mon rouleau de cartes et mon matériel. Je donnai donc mon mousquet à Roa et courut vers Zia et la señora Hozes qui s'étaient abritées sous un arbre.

-Garde-moi tout cela précieusement, dis-je à Zia.

-Je les garderai.

Et au ton de sa voix, je compris qu'elle en prendrait grand soin, même au péril de sa vie. Je revins prendre ma place entre Roa et Zuñiga. Serrant le mousquet qui était plus haut que moi, j'attendis les ordres. Je ne me sentais nullement brave. Je n'éprouvais aucune haine envers les Cíboliens et je n'avais pas envie de tirer sur eux, mais je me tenais droit et regardais devant moi comme un soldat. Coronado demanda un sac deverroterie et, avec quatre de ses officiers, s'avança, en faisant signe au reste d'entre nous de le suivre. Il parvint à la première rangée de monticules et laissa tomber le sac. Les présents se répandirent devant les Cíboliens mais ceux-ci ne firent aucun geste pour les prendre. Au lieu de cela, leurs massues levées, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à toucher les sabots du cheval de Coronado.

Le capitaine adressa quelques mots au père Luis et, ayant obtenu la permission d'attaquer, cria:

-Santiago !

Un silence mortel tomba sur la plaine. Mendoza leva son épée:

-Mort aux Cíboliens !

Le cri fut vite repris et, pendant que l'armée s'ébranlait, tout le monde autour de moi se mit à clamer « Mort aux Cíboliens! ».

Je marchais d'un bon pas, le mousquet sur l'épaule, mais j'étais mort de peur. Je me demandais comment moi, un cartographe, je pouvais monter à l'assaut. À chaque pas, ma peur augmentait. Je pensais à mon grand-père qui, à mon âge, avait combattu les Maures à Grenade et avait reçu une citation pour sa bravoure, mais cela ne m'aida pas beaucoup. Je ne suis pas un vrai Espagnol, me dis-je, car tous les Espagnols sont courageux. Ce qui ne fit rien non plus pour diminuer ma peur.

À la première volée, les Indiens s'enfuirent. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans la plaine mais la plupart coururent vers les murs le long desquels leurs camarades firent descendre des échelles pour qu'ils se réfugiassent à l'intérieur. Ils abandonnèrent derrière eux une vingtaine de morts. Leurs pertes auraient été encore plus nombreuses si Coronado avait permis à ses cavaliers de les poursuivre.

Le combat, à ce niveau, fut terminé avant même que j'aie pu placer mon arme sur son support.

Peu après, le père Marcos, qui était le prêtre le plus important, arriva de l'arrière. Coronado lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et que les Cíboliens étaient à présent barricadés derrière les murs de la ville.

-Prenez vos boucliers et combattez-les, dit le père Marcos.

Coronado envoya d'abord la cavalerie pour entourer la ville. Avant de commander l'assaut, cependant, il incita les Cíboliens encore une fois à jeter leurs armes. On lui répondit par une volée de flèches. La pluie de flèches se fit si dense que les cavaliers ne pouvaient s'approcher des murs. Les arbalétriers et les arquebusiers se mirent en place mais les cordes des arbalètes s'étaient desséchées au soleil et elles se brisèrent. De toute façon, les arquebusiers étaient si affaiblis par la faim qu'ils ne purent lever leurs armes. Coronado, décidant de ne plus attendre, rassembla quelques hommes et galopa vers les murs. Les flèches s'abattirent sur la petite troupe, touchèrent casques et plastrons, mais les hommes poursuivirent leur progression. Je les vis atteindre l'abri des murs et, un par un, se glisser à travers une petite ouverture dans laquelle un des Indiens avait disparu.

Cette entrée secrète de Háwikuh était un tunnel accessible à un homme à la fois. Les Cíboliens qui avaient fui à la première volée tirée par nos soldats avaient choisi les échelles plutôt que cette ouverture. Cette entrée aurait dû rester secrète si l'Indien qui l'avait empruntée ne l'avait trahie.

Avant que le dernier homme du groupe de Coronado ait disparu, Mendoza brandit son épée et cria encore « Mort aux Cíboliens ! » en se dirigeant vers l'ouverture. Je fus le dernier à m'y engager, à demi assommé par un roc lancé d'en haut, qui aurait dû me tuer si je n'avais pas porté de casque. Une fois là, jugeant le mousquet trop encombrant, je le jetai. La lame à la main, je rampai dans le tunnel sombre et sinueux, où régnait une odeur fétide. Quant à mes camarades, je ne pouvais ni les voir ni les entendre. Le tunnel fit un tournant aigu et se mit à monter. Je rampai sur un objet qui me bloquait en partie le passage, le corps d'un Indien. J'arrivai à un second tournant et il y avait un autre corps. Une lueur brillait devant moi. Soudain, je me retrouvai au soleil sur un large parapet ou une terrasse, bien au-dessus du niveau du sol, le toit du premier gradin, jonché de pierres et de flèches cassées. Mendoza et mes compagnons étaient accroupis contre un mur qui soutenait le second gradin de la pyramide. Un peu plus loin se tenaient Coronado et ses officiers, à côté de plusieurs cadavres d'indiens. Comme je courais me mettre à l'abri, deux soldats survinrent en traînant une échelle. Roa pointa le doigt vers le haut, d'où les pierres pleuvaient.

-Les Cíboliens nous ont échappé, dit-il, mais nous allons les rattraper et les tuer un par un.

Les soldats appuyèrent l'échelle contre le mur. Brandissant son épée, Coronado nous fit signe de le suivre et entreprit de grimper vers le second parapet. Il était à mi-hauteur d'échelle lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'une pierre contre l'acier. La main de Coronado lâcha l'épée et, lentement, il bascula en arrière. Son casque doré roula à mes pieds.

Il resta étendu là pendant un moment puis se mit à genoux et ramassa son épée. Il posa un pied sur l'échelle, prêt à recommencer. C'est alors qu'une seconde pierre le frappa, cette fois avec tant de force qu'il glissa sur le parapet et demeura immobile. Les Cíboliens poussèrent des cris de triomphe, voyant que notre chef était gravement atteint et firent dégringoler une avalanche de pierres sur lui. Les pierres sifflèrent dans l'air mais, juste avant qu'elles n'atteignent Coronado, Alvarado et Cárdenas se jetèrent sur son corps. Il fut ainsi sauvé d'autres blessures. Pourtant, il était proche de la mort. Il avait plusieurs plaies à la tête et une flèche profondément enfoncée dans la jambe. Des soldats le soulevèrent et l'emportèrent à l'extérieur par le passage secret pour qu'on pût le soigner, mais les pierres et les flèches continuaient à tomber. Cárdenas et Alvarado, en criant des injures aux Cíboliens, commencèrent à grimper à l'échelle. Nous les avons suivis tous quatre. Je fus, là encore, le dernier à monter. Et comme je posais mon pied sur le premier barreau, je ressentis un coup puissant à l'épaule. Pensant que cela venait d'en haut, je gravis le second barreau. Puis j'entendis un bruit tout proche. Je me retournai. Un Indien était accroupi au pied de l'échelle. Je le vis à temps pour éviter un deuxième coup qui sûrement m'aurait renversé, car il fit vibrer le barreau sur lequel je me tenais.

L'Indien recula et leva sa massue. Il était jeune et son visage large était orné de peintures noires et rouges. Une alternative se présentait à moi: continuer à monter, ou sauter sur lui avec mon épée. Pendant un instant, j'eus le choix. L'instant d'après, c'était trop tard. Le gourdin toujours levé, le jeune Cíbolien s'élança et m'attrapa la jambe. Sa poigne était rude. J'eus l'impression qu'un piège s'était refermé sur moi. Je n'essayai pas de me libérer mais pris mon élan pour le frapper au bras. Le coup fut rapide, cependant il manqua son but parce que l'Indien perdit l'équilibre et culbuta en arrière. Je dégringolai à mon tour mais, par bonheur, j'accrochai son bras au passage, et nous roulâmes tous deux enlacés sur le parapet.

Il fut le premier à se redresser. Il avait perdu sa massue dans sa chute et se précipita pour s'en ressaisir. Entre-temps, je m'étais relevé et, l'épée à la main, décrivais des cercles autour de lui pour arriver le dos au mur. Il n'était guère plus âgé que moi mais il était plus grand. J'avais, cependant, l'avantage de porter un casque et une _cuera_ faite d'épaisses couches de peaux cousues ensemble qui recouvrait mon corps du cou jusqu'aux cuisses. Sa seule protection était une courte jupette de cuir. Il avait quand même l'atout d'être frais et dispos alors que j'étais épuisé par la faim et notre longue marche. Il tournait le dos au vide. D'un mouvement rapide, j'avançai avec une feinte que j'avais apprise au camp, pensant le faire reculer et tomber dans une chute fatale. La feinte était bonne mais, comme je plongeais en avant, il frappa mon épée avec son gourdin et la fit voler au loin. Dès que l'épée quitta ma main, tel un chat sauvage il bondit sur moi. Le premier coup fut oblique. Il dérapa sur mon casque mais je le ressentis fortement. Le deuxième coup, qu'il assena de toutes ses forces sur mon épaule, me fit grincer les dents de douleur. Il dut croire que je n'avais pas été touché, que ma cuirasse de cuir me protégeait car, soudain, il lâcha sa massue. Un autre coup m'aurait certainement assommé. Mon épée se trouvait à vingt pas de là. Je me glissai dans cette direction mais j'étais à peine à mi-chemin que le Cíbolien se jeta sur moi. Il me saisit à la gorge et, comme la prise se resserrait, je lui envoyai un bon coup de genou.

L'Indien fit entendre un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine. Sa poigne se desserra et il se plia en avant mais, quand je voulus lui envoyer un autre coup de genou, il m'agrippa la jambe et nous roulâmes de nouveau sur le sol. Pendant un court instant, nous sommes restés immobiles sur la terre compacte du parapet. J'étais content de ce répit, même si ma bouche était pressée contre le sol et qu'une douleur sourde me comprimait le crâne. Au loin retentissaient les cris des hommes, le fracas des armes, le gémissement des femmes, les aboiements d'un chien.

J'avais perdu mon casque dans ma chute. D'une main - l'autre était bloquée sous moi - le Cíbolien me saisit par les cheveux et essaya de me tirer la tête en arrière. De toutes les forces qui me restaient, je lui résistai. Sa massue était hors de portée. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment et je compris qu'il cherchait quelque moyen de la reprendre. Les bruits au-dessus de nous s'affaiblirent. Je ne les distinguais plus. J'avais seulement conscience des battements de mon sang, comme si une cloche sonnait contre mes tempes. Le Cíbolien en se tortillant se rapprocha petit à petit de la massue. Le bras que je tenais était enduit de graisse comme tout son corps, qui dégageait une odeur forte et nauséabonde. Le gourdin était encore hors d'atteinte. Soudain, le jeune Indien, d'une vive poussée, me plaqua le visage contre la terre. Le goût du sang me remplit la bouche. Et la pensée m'envahit que, pour la première fois, je luttais contre la mort elle-même.

C'était sa vie ou la mienne. Cette prise de conscience me donna la force de me soulever lentement sur les genoux. À ce moment-là, je lâchai son bras et plongeai sur le gourdin. Il était lourd dans ma main. Le Cíbolien arrivait vers moi à quatre pattes, tel un animal, et j'abattis le lourd bâton. Il ne poussa pas un cri, seulement le petit gémissement d'un enfant qui a mal.

Des minutes avaient dû s'écouler, peut-être nombreuses, je n'en sais rien. Je fus réveillé par une voix qui venait d'en haut. La voix m'était familière et je tentai de répondre mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma gorge. Près de moi gisait le jeune Cíbolien, le gourdin entre nous. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais en eux ne brillait plus la haine que j'y avais lue. Derrière les peintures noires et rouges qui, un bref instant auparavant, lui donnaient l'air d'un démon, je voyais maintenant un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que moi. Nous aurions pu être des amis se reposant au bord du chemin après un long voyage.

Il y eut un bruit de pas, et je vis soudain le capitaine Mendoza qui se tenait devant moi, mon épée à la main.

-Cartographe Sandoval, me dit-il, je viens encore une fois à votre aide.

Il me tendit l'épée, la poignée en avant :

-Servez-vous-en.

Je me redressai sur un genou. Mes doigts cherchèrent à tâtons la poignée et se refermèrent sur elle. Me mettant debout avec difficulté, je contemplai le Cíbolien. Il ne bougeait pas. Il regarda l'épée brillante, puis moi. Dans son regard je ne lisais ni haine ni supplique, seulement une légère expression d'étonnement.

-Frappez pendant qu'il est encore temps, cria Mendoza.

Je l'entendais clairement mais ne pouvais penser à répondre quoi que ce fût. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi je restais ainsi l'épée levée sans pouvoir l'abaisser.

-Mort à tous les Cíboliens! cria-t-il encore.

L'épée retomba le long de ma jambe, puis glissa de ma main. Mendoza la ramassa.

-Je vais vous apprendre à être un soldat, me dit-il, et d'un seul mouvement, il planta la lame dans le corps du jeune Indien.

Chapitre12

On me porta jusqu'à une tente, à l'extérieur des murs, et je restai alité une semaine ou plus, entre la vie et la mort. J'ignore donc ce qui s'est passé pendant le reste de la bataille, excepté ce que l'on m'en a dit. Il semblerait que le capitaine Cárdenas ait pris le commandement, après que Coronado eut été blessé et, avec une grande férocité, il pourchassa les Indiens de gradin en gradin, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent coincés sur le plus élevé. Les Cíboliens firent alors savoir par signes qu'ils allaient abandonner la ville. Cárdenas leur ordonna de descendre, ce qu'ils firent. Ils mirent en place des échelles et, en silence, partirent vers les falaises lointaines.

Lorsque le dernier Indien eut disparu, l'armée rompit les rangs. Les hommes se précipitèrent sur les entrepôts bien garnis, remplis de maïs, de légumes secs et de dindons plus gros qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vus. Ils mangèrent ce jour-là plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait depuis la vallée des Cœurs. Après la fête, les hommes dormirent puis mangèrent encore et dormirent à nouveau. Ensuite, tels des fox-terriers, ils se dispersèrent dans toutes les parties de la ville, fouillant les pots et la _kiva_ sacrée, creusant le sol des maisons, abattant les murs et les fours, à la recherche du trésor. Peu de choses furent trouvées. Pas de bassines, de portails ou de dalles en or. Quelque bimbeloterie, des morceaux de turquoise, deux têtes d'émeraude et des petits cailloux de la couleur du grenat. Ce fut tout. Je n'étais pas là pour assister à leur déception. Mais elle était amère au-delà de toute expression. Et Mendoza plus dépité que les autres. Le premier bruit clair que j'entendis fut celui de ses pas à l'extérieur de la tente où je gisais six jours après la bataille. Il allait et venait tout en maudissant le vieil homme de Chichilticale:

-Dès demain, Dieu m'est témoin, je traverserai les montagnes et le Desploblado pour mettre la main sur cet infâme menteur et lui couper la langue.

La menace ne s'accomplit pas. Peu après, lorsque Coronado se fut suffisamment rétabli, il demanda à Mendoza de l'accompagner à un endroit non loin appelé la montagne du Maïs. Là, ils rencontrèrent celui qui régnait sur la province et ses caciques. Les Cíboliens promirent de devenir des sujets du roi d'Espagne, expliquant que, de nombreuses lunes auparavant, il avait été prédit que des gens comme Coronado et ses hommes viendraient du sud pour les conquérir.

Ils racontèrent aussi qu'au nord-ouest s'étendait une province appelée Tusayán où il y avait Sept Cités. C'étaient probablement les villes que cherchaient les Espagnols. Coronado doutait de leurs paroles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leur dit que l'armée camperait à Háwikuh pendant le reste de l'été, cités ou pas cités, ils jurèrent encore qu'ils n'avaient pas menti. Il les avertit qu'il allait envoyer des hommes à la découverte de cette province de Tusayán et qu'ils reviendraient lui rendre compte de ce qu'ils y avaient vu. Est-ce que le chef et ses caciques disaient toujours la vérité? Souhaitaient-ils changer leur histoire des Sept Cités à présent? Avant qu'il ne fût trop tard? Non. Il existait bien au nord-ouest une province appelée Tusayán, très peuplée, où il y avait de l'or et des turquoises. Coronado dépêcha le capitaine Pedro de Tovar et vingt hommes d'élite en exploration. Dans une direction différente, il envoya le capitaine Cárdenas afin de repérer une rivière près de laquelle, affirmait le chef, vivait une nation de géants. Mendoza aurait pu se joindre à l'une ou l'autre de ces expéditions. Mais il était jaloux de ces officiers. À la place, accompagné de Roa et de Zuñiga, il décida d'aller visiter les villages plus proches qu'on disait être comme Háwikuh en plus petit, pensant trouver quelque chose par hasard. Sinon de l'or, du moins des turquoises ou des pierres précieuses. Il était parti depuis presque une semaine lorsque, pour la première fois, je fus capable de quitter ma paillasse pour m'asseoir devant la tente pendant de longues heures sous le chaud soleil. Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais sur pied, surtout à cause des soins que me prodiguait Zia.

De la meilleure source de Háwikuh, elle m'apportait une gourde d'eau fraîche trois fois par jour. Si une viande de qualité cuisait sur l'un des feux de camp - un quartier de venaison, par exemple - elle réussissait à s'en procurer un morceau. Elle m'offrit même une fois un poisson que la señora Hozes avait pêché.

-Tu me gâtes pour que je reprenne très vite des forces et travaille sur ma carte, dis-je en matière de plaisanterie.

Elle eut un sourire timide et léger.

-Pour cela uniquement. Quand commencerez-vous?

Montezuma, l'aguatil, sortit la tête de sa poche.

-Demain.

-Vous en avez la force dès à présent.

-Alors, ce soir. Si tu vas me chercher l'un de ces volatiles goûteux qu'élèvent les Cíboliens.

-J'en apporterai un.

Et elle partit en courant au bruit argenté des clochettes qui ornaient son chapeau de paille. Hors d'haleine mais dans l'heure qui suivit, elle fut de retour avec un oiseau gras que nous avons fait cuire à la broche sur un feu de pommes de pin. Avec l'aide de Zia, la carte avança rapidement. Lorsque le capitaine Mendoza revint des six villages, elle était terminée et nous en avions commencé une autre. Les trois hommes n'avaient avec eux ni or ni turquoises mais, à l'instant où je vis le visage de Roa - qui ne pouvait garder un secret - je sentis que, quelque part au cours de leur expédition, ils avaient entendu de bonnes nouvelles. Et quelle que fût la nature de ces nouvelles, Mendoza était bien déterminé à ce que le reste de l'armée n'en sût rien.

Mes soupçons furent bientôt confirmés. Le lendemain matin, il alla s'entretenir avec Coronado. Il revint tard dans l'après-midi avec la permission d'entreprendre un long voyage dans le nord-ouest.

Le jour suivant, nous l'avons passé à bourrer les paniers en cuir de maïs et de légumes secs, de fers à cheval et de clous, de sacs de balles et de deux tonnelets de poudre, de pierres à feu, d'épées, de mèches et d'outils divers. Comme cadeaux pour les Indiens que nous allions rencontrer, trois paniers furent remplis de grelots, de petits miroirs, de cartes à jouer, de verroterie et bimbeloterie.

Ce fut seulement une heure avant notre départ que le capitaine Mendoza se décida sur le choix d'un guide. Et ce fut moi qui le fis changer d'avis. Il préférait un vieil homme qui l'avait accompagné dans les six villages et qu'il estimait plus expérimenté que Zia et aussi moins encombrant.

-Vous m'avez dit, à bord du galion, que les cartes étaient importantes pour vous, lui rappelai-je. Jusqu'à présent, Zia m'a été d'un grand secours dans l'élaboration de ces cartes.

-Et dans quel sens, s'il vous plaît?

-Elle mélange les couleurs. Elle nettoie les brosses. Elle recueille la suie, ce qui est nécessaire mais peu agréable. Elle peut à présent dessiner une carte toute seule. Une petite.

Il en fut surpris mais pas pour autant convaincu.

-C'est une fille. Nous partons pour un long voyage.

-Elle vient de faire un long voyage, répliquai-je. Et elle a meilleure santé et moral que nous tous, à l'exception du père Francisco. Souvenez-vous que Cortés, le conquérant du Mexique, était guidé par une fille, Marina, sans laquelle il se serait perdu. Elle l'a non seulement guidé mais lui a également gagné des amis parmi les Indiens hostiles.

Ce fut ce dernier argument, je crois, qui pesa le plus pour lui, car il tenait Cortés en haute estime. Le matin de notre départ, Zia vint dans ma tente, chargée d'un cadeau d'adieu. Un étui en daim très doux et merveilleusement cousu.

-Voici pour ranger vos cartes et vos peintures, me dit-elle. Et aussi pour la chose à travers laquelle vous regardez le soleil.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais elle essaya de sourire. Je la remerciai et dis:

-Veux-tu rester avec nous ?

Le souffle coupé, elle ne put répondre.

-Alors, va vite voir le capitaine Mendoza. Il désire que tu nous accompagnes. Il pense que tu es le meilleur guide de toute la Nouvelle-Espagne.

Sans un mot, elle partit en bondissant jusqu'à la tente du capitaine. À midi, nous quittions Háwikuh. Le soleil faisait étinceler les casques et les cuirasses. Roa frappait son tambour et Zuñiga soufflait dans sa flûte. Torres portait une bannière jaune qui flottait au vent. Le père Francisco lui, portait sa petite croix en bois. Les sabots des chevaux et les grelots des harnais faisaient un bruit joyeux. En tête, sur la jument rouanne, chevauchait le capitaine Mendoza. Il se tenait très droit sur sa haute selle à l'espagnole, élégant dans un pourpoint écarlate, des bottes couleur chamois, une cuirasse resplendissante et un casque doré. Sur ses talons trottait Tigre, le grand chien gris qu'il avait acheté un peso.

Zia marchait derrière lui, sans souci de la poussière, aussi proche de la pouliche qu'elle le pouvait. Je me demandai si c'était à cause des couleurs que nous allions mélanger magiquement et des cartes que nous allions dessiner ou à cause de ce jeune animal qu'elle avait eu tant envie de venir avec nous, alors qu'elle aurait pu rester avec le grand Coronado. Ce n'était ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, comme je devais l'apprendre trop tard.

Zuñiga, Roa et moi suivions à cheval. Le père Francisco et Torres fermaient la marche. Torres menait quatre bons chevaux et huit mules robustes. Nous avons traversé le camp peuplé. La señora Hozes mit encore une fois ses mains sur ses oreilles aux sons que nos musiciens tiraient de leurs instruments. Les gens nous souhaitèrent bonne fortune. D'autres lâchèrent quelques quolibets.

Les quolibets ne me troublèrent pas. Attachés à ma selle, dans l'étui que Zia m'avait offert, se trouvaient mes cartes, mon matériel et mon sextant. Le bruit des éperons, des clochettes et des sabots me faisait battre le sang plus vite. Au loin s'élevaient de mystérieuses montagnes surplombant une contrée que nul cartographe n'avait encore explorée. Une carte commençait déjà à prendre forme dans mon esprit. Ce serait la première carte jamais dressée de Háwikuh et de cette région du Nord, une carte qui émerveillerait tous les imprimeurs de Séville et de Madrid.

-Elle sera noire et or, criai-je à Zia. Avec une rose des vents rouge !

Elle comprit ce que je voulais dire.

-Une très belle carte ! me cria-t-elle en retour.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le vingt-troisième jour de septembre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

L'avocat Gamboa est venu dans ma cellule tôt ce matin, sa troisième visite en trois jours et sa quatrième depuis la dernière séance du procès. Nous avons décidé de donner les notes à l'Audiencia lorsqu'elles arriveront de la ville de Mexico. Ma décision est fondée sur la conviction que personne, même un cartographe avisé, ne peut rien en tirer.

-Elles ne sont pas encore là, lui dis-je, mais don Felipe les attend d'un jour à l'autre.

L'avocat Gamboa avait l'air encore plus défraîchi que d'habitude. J'espère que, de ce procès qui doit être son premier, il tirera une réputation et quelques ducats.

-Ce serait tellement mieux aujourd'hui. Mais je peux encore expliquer leur absence.

Je lui demandai :

-Avec les notes, quelle sera ma sentence?

J'y pensais souvent. Gamboa réfléchit et prit son temps pour me répondre.

-Cinq ans peut-être.

-Et sans elles?

-Cela pourrait être quinze ans. En tout cas dix. Mais ici, à San Juan, cinq ans représentent cinquante ans ailleurs.

-Oui, vous me l'avez expliqué. J'avais oublié.

Nous avons grimpé les marches, don Felipe sur nos talons, et avons traversé l'esplanade. Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'audience, l'avocat me prévint:

-Si le procureur général du roi vous demande de décrire la taille du trésor - en toute probabilité, il ne le fera pas et ceci pour une excellente raison - mais, s'il le fait, que comptez-vous répondre?

-La vérité, telle que je m'en souviens.

L'avocat murmura alors entre ses dents:

-Qu'est-ce que la vérité?

J'étais sur le point de répondre mais nous étions déjà devant la porte et, comme j'ouvrais la bouche, don Felipe se plaça entre nous et d'une petite poussée me fit franchir le seuil.

La salle d'audience était remplie d'une foule de curieux. Il y en avait trois rangées sur les deux côtés et dans le fond. Il faisait très chaud. Les trois juges étaient assis, leurs robes noires bordées de fourrure remontées jusqu'aux genoux pour s'aérer un peu. Ainsi accoutrés, avec leurs perruques posées bien en arrière sur le front, ils me faisaient penser à trois _zopilotes_ perchés sur les murs en ruine de Maison rouge, le matin où nous étions partis pour Háwikuh. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

On me montra un banc où j'attendis très longtemps pendant que l'avocat Gamboa s'entretenait avec le procureur général. Le procureur semblait de très bonne humeur car il souriait de temps à autre et même une fois éclata de rire. On me demanda encore une fois de jurer sur la Croix, ce que je fis solennellement. La première question me surprit.

-Cet or que vous avez caché et dont le cinquième revenait de droit à Sa Majesté, ce trésor, de quelle taille est-il?

-Il n'a jamais été pesé.

-L'or est lourd. Comment fut-il porté?

-Par des bêtes de somme.

-Des chevaux?

-Chevaux et mules.

-Combien de chaque?

-Huit mules et quatre chevaux.

-Douze animaux peuvent porter combien de livres?

-Je l'ignore.

-Combien de livres peut porter un animal?

-Un cheval, deux cents. Une mule, trois cents.

-Chaque animal a été chargé de tout l'or qu'il pouvait porter?

-Oui, monsieur.

Les lèvres du procureur général remuèrent en silence pendant qu'il comptait dans sa tête. Tout le monde, à la table, était en train de faire des calculs. Mon avocat aussi. Les clercs le firent avec leur plume. Je suis certain que don Felipe, qui se tenait silencieusement derrière moi, se livra aussi à ses calculs - ainsi que tous les gens dans la salle, et même les trois juges.

-Ce trésor consistait donc en quelque six mille _onzas_ d'or? dit enfin le procureur.

Le silence tomba sur l'assistance. Tout était si calme que j'entendais le ressac contre les murs de la forteresse. Tout le monde, maintenant, était en train de convertir les _onzas_ en _castellanos_ d'or ou en doublons.

Le procureur général répéta sa question. Je répondis encore:

-L'or ne fut jamais pesé.

-Mais, s'il avait été pesé, le total aurait approché les six mille _onzas_?

-Plus ou moins, monsieur.

Le procureur alla jusqu'à la table et but un gobelet d'eau.

-Vous avez témoigné que ce trésor se présentait sous la forme d'une fine poussière, dit-il. Dans quoi était- elle contenue?

-Dans des sacs en cuir.

-Et lorsque vous avez caché le trésor, il était, bien sûr, dans les sacs en cuir.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Et l'endroit où vous avez caché l'or est décrit dans les notes qui seront présentées à l'Audiencia Real?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Qui était avec vous lorsque le trésor fut caché?

-J'étais seul.

-Combien d'hommes étaient-ils impliqués dans cette affaire avant que l'or ne soit caché?

Je les nommai un par un en commençant par le capitaine Mendoza.

-Cela fait cinq personnes, y compris vous-même?

-Oui, monsieur.

Le procureur général se tourna, marcha jusqu'à la table où siégeaient les trois juges et leur parla à voix basse. De quoi, je n'en sais rien. Lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau, après un long intervalle, il me posa seulement quelques questions supplémentaires et l'audience prit fin. Les questions étaient si stupides que je les ai oubliées, bien qu'elles puissent peut-être me revenir, pour ma plus grande gêne. On ne sait jamais. De retour dans la cellule, don Felipe me contempla en silence. Enfin, il dit en bafouillant:

-Six mille _onzas_ ! D'or! Pensez donc!

Je ne répondis rien et, soudain frappé de soupçons, il s'approcha de moi et projeta son menton en avant:

-Vous avez bien dit la vérité au tribunal? Le trésor est si énorme? Douze animaux pour le transporter? Six mille _onzas_ d'or?

-C'est exact.

Cela ne le satisfit pas.

-Il y a des prisonniers ici qui ont confessé les crimes les plus horribles, des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Ils les ont confessés simplement pour se donner de l'importance aux yeux du monde. Il sortit de son col une croix en argent et me la tendit.

-Jurez devant la Vierge Marie que vous avez dit la vérité.

Ce que je fis, à sa grande satisfaction. Pourtant, autre chose le tracassait. Il arpenta la cellule. Trois pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. La cellule est trop petite pour faire un pas de plus. Je me demandai si lui-même n'avait pas été enfermé dans cette forteresse, car ces allées et venues étaient caractéristiques d'un ancien prisonnier.

-Vos notes vont arriver aujourd'hui, reprit-il. Aujourd'hui, ou demain au plus tard. Elles me seront aussitôt confiées par le messager que j'ai envoyé et que j'ai payé de ma poche. Je vous les donnerai alors et, d'après elles, vous dessinerez la carte de Cíbola et de l'emplacement du trésor. Quand ceci sera fait et à ce moment-là seulement, je les remettrai à l'Audiencia Real. Vous comprenez ?

Je hochai la tête, bien déterminé à ce que la carte ne soit pas plus complète que les notes d'après lesquelles elle serait dessinée. L'heure est maintenant trop tardive pour les visiteurs. Ma plume est aiguisée et j'ai une nouvelle provision de papier, grâce aux soins de don Felipe. Derrière les barreaux de la fenêtre, l'étoile brille à l'ouest. Le procès se poursuit demain, que les notes arrivent ou pas. Mais j'ai peut-être le temps de coucher par écrit les détails de notre voyage à Nexpan, la cité de l'Abîme, et la découverte du ruisseau qui coulait là, un ruisseau dont le fond était jonché de pépites d'or.

Chapitre13

Douze jours après avoir quitté Háwikuh - le dernier à travers d'épaisses forêts de sapins et d'épicéas - nous sommes arrivés, à la nuit tombante, dans une trouée de la forêt. Au loin s'élevait une rangée de falaises aussi hautes que celles où nous nous tenions, teintées d'écarlate et présentant des formes curieuses, aiguilles, parois en terrasses et remparts. Le capitaine tira sur les rênes de son cheval.

-Holà ! cria-t-il. Les falaises écarlates !

Il n'avait pas besoin de crier car nous les avions tous vues. Nous avions passé la journée à les chercher car elles marquaient l'emplacement de Nexpan, la cité de l'Abîme, ainsi que le cacique du sixième village près de Háwikuh l'avait confié au capitaine Mendoza: au pied de ces falaises s'enroulait une rivière puissante. Et près de la rivière, à un endroit marqué par trois pics (là, selon Roa, le chef avait fait trois marques sur le sol) se trouvait une grande ville qu'on pouvait atteindre en suivant le ruisseau qui se jetait dans la rivière.

Le cacique n'avait pas précisé s'il y avait de l'or dans la ville. C'était pour cette raison que Mendoza l'avait cru et pour cela uniquement qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre le voyage.

-Où est la rivière? demanda Zuñiga.

-Au pied des falaises, répondit Torres. Où tu ne peux la voir.

-Et s'il n'y a pas de rivière? demanda encore Zuñiga.

-Et pas de ville, ajouta Roa.

-Alors, nous rentrerons à Háwikuh, déclarai-je.

-Et si nous nous apercevons que la ville n'est qu'une autre Maison rouge ?

-Ou une autre Háwikuh, où nous avons dû affronter tant d'indiens.

Le père Francisco, qui ramassait toutes sortes de choses parmi les arbres garda le silence. De même que Mendoza qui se remit en marche vers les falaises écarlates illuminées par les derniers rayons de soleil. Les falaises semblèrent s'éloigner, puis la lumière mourut et l'obscurité s'installa parmi les arbres. Comme nous allions faire halte pour la nuit, une petite brise se leva. Elle apportait non une odeur de pins mais de _mizquitl_ et de vastes espaces. Mon cheval dressa les oreilles et, en tête de la colonne, la jument rouanne de Mendoza hennit brusquement. C'était comme un avertissement, un cri de peur, qui me glaça le sang et nous fit nousarrêter net. Je bondis à terre en tenant les rênes. Luttant contre le lourd mors espagnol, la jument hennit une seconde fois. Le père Francisco passa à côté de moi en boitant et je le suivis, laissant mon cheval. Je parvins à une roche plate, une saillie rocheuse. Le ciel était plus clair que la terre et, contre lui, je vis se découper la silhouette du père Francisco, les bras étendus.

-Un gouffre, cria-t-il. Un abîme plus grand que la moitié du monde!

Je m'approchai à tâtons du bord. Sous mes yeux, c'était le noir, profond et infini. De cette noirceur montait une brise chaude, comme si la terre elle-même respirait. Les autres arrivèrent et se tinrent à nos côtés. Roa lança une pierre dans le précipice et nous attendîmes qu'elle touchât le fond. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et nous n'entendions rien. Puis, un bruit lointain et léger, un bruissement comme une feuille qui tombe, nous parvint d'en bas.

-Sainte Mère de Dieu, murmura quelqu'un.

Un par un, nous sommes revenus silencieusement à l'abri des arbres. Nous avons attaché les bêtes, nous avons mangé et nous nous sommes allongés, mais peu d'entre nous dormirent. À l'aube, nous sommes allés jusqu'au bord de la saillie.

Là, nous avons découvert une sorte de rempart en forme de faille, qui descendait en un à-pic de plus d'une lieue de profondeur. En bas, on apercevait une large terrasse couverte de pierres qui avaient dû rouler. Un pin qui y croissait ne semblait pas plus haut qu'un buisson. À plusieurs lieues de là, à l'extrémité est de l'Abîme, se dressaient les falaises écarlates que nous avions aperçues au crépuscule. Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla. Puis, Mendoza leva son épée et fit de cette terre qui s'étendait sous nos yeux la propriété de Sa Majesté Césarienne, Charles Quint. Le père Francisco planta sa croix et nous nous sommes agenouillés devant pour remercier Dieu qui, au dernier moment, nous avait sauvés de la mort. Mais malgré toute notre bonne fortune, il nous fallait affronter une dure alternative. Devions-nous partir vers le nord, le long du rempart ou vers le sud en espérant trouver un chemin à travers l'Abîme?

Dans les deux directions, le rempart s'incurvait à perte de vue. Devions-nous faire marche arrière et retourner à Háwikuh? Notre premier ébahissement passé, notre gratitude oubliée, nous avons commencé à nous lamenter sur notre sort.

-Le cacique est un fieffé menteur. Puisse-t-il rôtir en enfer! s'exclama Mendoza.

-Tous les Indiens sont des menteurs, renchérit Roa. Depuis la province de Panama jusqu'à Háwikuh.

-Puissent-ils tous rôtir dans les feux de l'enfer, répéta Zuniga.

-Mais les falaises écarlates sont bien là, fit remarquer le père Francisco. Comme le cacique l'a annoncé.

-L'Abîme aussi, rétorqua Mendoza. Dont il n'a pas parlé. Et où voyez-vous, mon cher père, la rivière qu'il a décrite?

Zia nous avait quittés pour explorer le rempart. Comme elle s'apprêtait à lancer une pierre, je l'entendis appeler.

Elle dénichait toujours des choses qui n'intéressaient qu'elle. Aussi dut-elle appeler une seconde fois avant que j'allasse la rejoindre à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Regardez, dit-elle en désignant le fond de l'Abîme. Là, à côté de la petite colline de pierres jaunes.

Je regardai, vis la colline mais rien d'autre. Elle me fit baisser la tête.

-Regardez bien où je pointe mon doigt.

Je regardai à nouveau, mes yeux se brouillèrent mais je réussis à distinguer une bande d'herbe.

-De l'herbe, dis-je en me détournant.

-Ce n'est pas de l'herbe! cria-t-elle en me tirant par le bras. C'est de l'eau qui coule. Une rivière!

Je reportai mes yeux sur l'endroit indiqué et repérai la colline jaune. La bande d'herbe n'était pas plus grande que ma main. Je me rendis compte alors que ce n'était pas de l'herbe mais le méandre d'une rivière et qu'elle était bordée des deux côtés par du sable blanc.

-Vous voyez ?

-Oui.

-Une rivière?

-Une rivière en effet, dis-je. Une grande rivière.

Chapitre14

Nous avons passé une journée à la recherche d'un chemin qui nous mènerait au fond de l'Abîme. Mendoza forma deux groupes, en envoya un vers le sud, le long du rempart, l'autre vers le nord dans l'espoir que, s'il existait une ville au-delà de la rivière, ses habitants avaient dû faire une piste pour monter et descendre aisément. Aucune piste ne fut relevée, ni d'empreintes de pas. Seulement celles de daims et de lions de montagne. Mais nous avons quand même découvert une crevasse peu profonde, plantée de pins courbés par le vent, qui serpentait vers le fond du gouffre, le long de la face rocheuse du rempart. On décida d'essayer de descendre par là, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Les bêtes, y compris le grand chien gris, furent laissées à la garde de Torres et on emporta de la nourriture pour huit jours.

-Si nous ne sommes pas revenus dans huit jours, tu retourneras à Háwikuh chercher de l'aide, dit le capitaine.

-Pendant votre absence, je vais me mettre en quête d'un meilleur chemin vers la rivière, répondit Torres.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici et ne cherche rien, lui commanda Mendoza. Si le temps te paraît long, occupe-toi de Tigre. Il fait des progrès mais il reste encore plus agneau que tigre.

-Vous ne le reconnaîtrez pas, affirma Torres. L'expérience que nous avions acquise dans la terrible gorge de Sonora nous fut d'un grand secours. Avant que le soleil ne fût très haut, nous étions descendus assez loin dans la crevasse en nous accrochant aux arbres. Cette crevasse menait à une autre puis à une plate-forme depuis laquelle nous pouvions voir la croix et Torres qui agitait les bras sur le rempart. Par une série de crevasses de ce genre qui ressemblaient à des échelles, nous avons atteint une sorte de banquette couverte de buissons portant des baies au goût amer. L'après-midi était à présent avancé et, comme des nuages annonciateurs de pluie cachaient le ciel, nous avons installé notre camp. À l'aide de branches et de feuillages, nous avons construit un bon abri et nous étions réfugiés à l'intérieur avant le premier roulement de tonnerre.

Il plut jusqu'au soir. L'eau ruisselait tout autour de nous en cascades le long des parois rocheuses. Puis le ciel s'éclaircit et, dans l'air transparent, nous avons aperçu une autre portion de la rivière. Elle se trouvait au sud mais encore si loin en dessous de nous qu'on aurait dit les anneaux d'un serpent vert.

À la nuit tombée, nous avions exploré notre banquette. Des deux côtés, elle formait un seul et unique escarpement. À l'est, cependant, la roche était cassée et descendait en entonnoir. À l'aube, avec de grandes difficultés, nous avons emprunté cet entonnoir pour arriver sur une seconde terrasse. Ici, il n'y avait pas de pins, seulement des épineux semblables à ceux de la vallée des Cœurs. Zia découvrit un coquillage à moitié enfoui dans la terre, de la taille de mon poing et couvert de stries. Il ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait ramassés autour du lagon dans la mer de Cortés. Je fus surpris de voir un coquillage dans un endroit pareil, si loin de la mer. Et cela me surprend encore. L'après-midi suivant, après être descendus le long d'une corniche tortueuse, nous avons enfin rejoint les dunes et la rivière. Celle-ci avait bien deux cents pas de large et coulait plus vite qu'un homme en marche. Des rochers gris émergeaient de sa surface et d'autres, invisibles, révélaient leur présence par des tourbillons et de l'écume. La rivière grondait comme un millier de démons.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais la traverser, dit Roa.

-Nous n'en avons pas besoin, répondit Mendoza. À moins que la ville ne soit de l'autre côté.

-Si elle est sur l'autre rive, nous ne la verrons jamais.

-Si elle est sur l'autre rive, puisque nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici, nous traverserons cette rivière, déclara Mendoza.

-Dieu soit avec nous! s'exclama Zuñiga.

Vers le sud, la rivière courait entre de hautes parois mais, au nord, on distinguait des plages de sable. Nous avons pris cette direction. Nous étions en route depuis une heure lorsque le brouillard nous surprit. Comme nous ne pouvions plus voir à deux pas, nous avons allumé un feu et nous nous sommes installés.

-Ce que je voudrais savoir, dit Roa, c'est comment nous allons transporter l'or jusqu'aux mules.

En regardant les remparts que nous avions quittés presque deux jours auparavant, une mince ligne presque perdue dans le ciel, je me le demandai aussi.

-Nous le porterons sur notre dos, bien sûr, répondit Mendoza. Une _arroba_ par homme. Plus, s'il le faut.

-J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à me porter moi-même, observa le père Francisco.

-Si nous mourons, comme c'est possible, dit Zuñiga qui parlait souvent stupidement, nous deviendrons des anges. Et nous pourrons alors nous envoler avec l'or.

-Les anges n'ont pas besoin d'or. (Le père Francisco se tourna vers Mendoza) : Comment un homme pourrait- il porter une _arroba_ d'or sur son dos en empruntant le chemin par lequel nous sommes venus?

-L'or peut être très léger, répliqua Mendoza. Le plus léger fardeau du monde.

Les premières étoiles se mirent à briller. On assure que les étoiles paraissent plus brillantes du fond d'un puits. Cela en vérité je l'ignore. Mais je sais que celles-ci étaient plus scintillantes que les plus merveilleux des bijoux. Avec la nuit, un vent commença à souffler sur la rivière.

Il était porteur d'une odeur légère mais familière.

-Des feux d'indiens, dit Zia. Du bois de _mizquitl._ Mendoza bondit sur ses pieds et appela. Sa voix fut noyée dans le rugissement de la rivière. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les Indiens de Nexpan nous avaient déjà découverts. Il faisait encore noir sur les berges de la rivière lorsque l'aube se leva. Mais, au- dessus de nous, la lumière éclairait le bord des bastions rocheux. Là, telles des silhouettes de cuivre bruni, se tenaient trois hommes. Ils étaient trop loin pour nous entendre mais nous avons agité les bras en leur faisant signe de descendre. En réponse, ils indiquèrent la rivière et disparurent.

Ce fut un moment de grande excitation. Le cacique, malgré nos doutes, n'avait pas menti. Nous avions trouvé les falaises écarlates et la grande rivière qu'il avait décrites. La présence des Indiens prouvait qu'une ville devait exister non loin. Nous sommes restés cependant sur nos gardes car nous n'avions pas oublié Háwikuh.

Sans même prendre le temps de manger, nous sommes partis vers la rivière en chantant. Nous manquions de musique, le tambour et la flûte étant restés avec Torres. Dans l'heure, nous avons aperçu les trois pics de l'autre côté de la rivière et, en même temps, une crevasse dans le rempart. La fissure n'était pas plus large que mes bras étendus. Ses parois se dressaient droit vers le ciel, noires comme des ailes de corbeau. À travers courait un petit ruisseau, qui se jetait dans la rivière sur des roches sombres et luisantes. Le long du ruisseau serpentait un chemin de terre tassée par de nombreuses allées et venues.

Ce chemin, nous l'avons pris et, une fois à l'intérieur de la crevasse, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une semi- obscurité. Des fougères géantes, sur les rives du ruisseau, dégouttaient d'eau et une vapeur froide mouillait nos visages. Les pierres étaient glissantes sous nos pieds. Bientôt, le défilé se rétrécit encore et se referma sur nos têtes. Nous n'avancions qu'en tâtonnant les murs humides. Le ruisseau dévalait à côté de nous tandis que nous marchions dans la plus complète obscurité maintenant. Abruptement, nous avons débouché dans le soleil. Devant nous s'étalait une vaste prairie de plus d'une lieue de largeur et de longueur, entourée de tous côtés par de hautes falaises rocheuses. À travers la prairie courait le ruisseau que nous avions suivi, bordé de peupliers, de roseaux et de baies sauvages. De l'herbe brune qui ressemblait à du blé s'étendait jusqu'aux plus lointaines falaises, comme un lac placide, brisé seulement par des îlots de daims et de moutons qui paissaient.

Muet de surprise, je contemplai le monde paisible qui s'offrait à nos yeux.

-Le paradis au premier jour devait ressembler à ça, murmura le père Francisco.

-Mais où se trouve la ville? demanda Mendoza.

Je pointai le doigt vers un nuage bleu au-dessus du champ.

-De la fumée, dit Mendoza, mais pas de maisons ni de huttes.

Il arma son mousquet et tira. Les daims qui broutaient non loin levèrent la tête et nous regardèrent avec curiosité.

-Cela devrait faire venir quelqu'un, dit Mendoza. Avant que l'écho du coup de feu ne s'évanouît un Indien se dressa de derrière un arbre et s'avança à notre rencontre. Il toucha la terre de son front. Il ne répondit pas aux questions de Zia, qui étaient nombreuses, et ne montra nulle surprise au bruit fracassant du mousquet, ni à l'instrument qui l'avait causé. Ni à notre étrange présence. Il nous dévisagea les uns après les autres, avec des yeux de lézard, puis il se mit à remonter le ruisseau en nous faisant signe de le suivre.

Zia dit:

-Il n'a rien compris aux questions que je lui ai posées. J'ai employé trois langages différents et il ne comprend toujours pas. Nous allons avoir des ennuis, j'en ai peur.

-Sans paroles nous aurons moins d'ennuis au contraire, remarqua Mendoza. Avec les signes, pas de bavardage.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je parle? dit Zia.

Mendoza sourit, chose très rare de sa part.

-Parle si tu le veux, je n'écouterai pas.

-Cela ne me procure pas un si grand plaisir de parler. Il me plairait davantage de m'asseoir sur une selle. La même que la vôtre. Sur le dos de la fille de la rouanne. Et sans prononcer un mot. Aucun mot, dans aucune langue.

-La pouliche est trop jeune pour être montée.

-Quand ne sera-t-elle plus si jeune?

-Bientôt.

-Alors, je pourrai la monter?

Mendoza ne répondit pas.

-Je lui ai déjà donné un nom, reprit Zia. Elle s'appelle Étoile bleue.

Mendoza ne lui prêtait plus attention. De son paquetage, il avait sorti une grande médaille d'argent de la taille d'une petite assiette. Elle était polie pour réfléchir le soleil. Une chaîne en argent y était accrochée, qu'il passa autour de son cou. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'autre extrémité de la prairie, où les feux brûlaient, une foule d'hommes et de femmes s'avancèrent vers nous de derrière les arbres.

Mendoza leva la médaille pour que le soleil s'y reflète et jette sa lumière sur le visage des Indiens. La plupart des Indiens vénéraient le soleil et il avait fabriqué cet instrument pour les impressionner. Aveuglés, ils s'arrêtèrent. Sauf un homme de haute taille. Il n'était pas jeune mais solidement bâti. Son corps avait la couleur du cuivre et sa démarche était légère. Lorsqu'il arriva devant nous, il ne toucha pas la terre de son front, comme l'avait fait le premier Indien.

Le capitaine Mendoza déclara:

-Je suis le fils du Soleil, l'émissaire du plus noble des rois et du Christ, Seigneur de ce monde.

Zia traduisit ces paroles dans le dialecte qu'elle avait utilisé à Háwikuh, mais l'Indien secoua la tête. Elle essaya trois autres dialectes avant qu'il ne hochât la tête et dît que son nom était Quantah et qu'il était le cacique de Nexpan. Mendoza le salua bien bas puis, lui donna un collier de perles de verre et deux petits miroirs.

-Demande-lui, ordonna-t-il à Zia, où se trouve la cité sur laquelle il règne.

À cela, le chef Quantah répondit fièrement, avec un large geste de la main et une courte phrase.

-Le ciel, les nuages, traduisit Zia, les hauts rochers, le ruisseau, les _milpas_ et les prairies, les bêtes qui paissent, tout cela représente la ville sur laquelle il règne.

Mendoza prit une longue inspiration.

-Demande-lui alors où habite son peuple.

Le chef Quantah pointa le doigt vers un bouquet de peupliers.

Zia dit:

-Son peuple habite parmi les arbres. Ils n'ont pas besoin de maisons parce qu'ici, le soleil brille toujours.

-S'ils n'ont pas besoin de maisons, dit Mendoza, ils ont encore moins besoin d'or. Mais pose-lui la question.

Zia parla au chef qui secoua la tête.

-Montre-lui ceci, dit Mendoza, détachant un médaillon en or de son cou.

Le chef Quantah continua à secouer la tête. Il regarda le mousquet que tenait Zuñiga. Il voulait savoir si c'était cela qui avait provoqué le tonnerre. Prenant l'arme, Mendoza planta le support dans le sol, visa le tronc d'un jeune peuplier à quelque vingt pas de là et tira. De la fumée s'éleva. Le peuplier vacilla et s'écrasa aux pieds du chef.

-À présent, demande-lui s'il a de l'or, reprit Mendoza.

Le mousquet lui a peut-être rafraîchi la mémoire. Quantah considéra l'arbre avec une surprise nuancée, puis l'arme, mais ne dit rien. Et lorsque Zia lui reposa la question au sujet de l'or, il secoua la tête encore une fois.

Chapitre15

Ce soir-là nous avons mangé sous les arbres, sur des nattes où s'empilaient toutes sortes de nourritures que nous n'avions plus vues depuis Avipa. Pendant le repas, une bande de jeunes braves dansèrent pour nous tandis que deux vieillards tiraient des sons étouffés de tambours en forme de courge. Mendoza mangea peu et je doute qu'il ait vu la danse ou entendu la musique. Plus tard, lorsqu'on nous eut montré un endroit où installer notre camp, à côté d'un bouquet de saules, il nous quitta et partit à grands pas vers le ruisseau. La nuit était chaude et une demi-lune s'était levée dans le ciel. Nous n'avons donc pas allumé de feu mais nous nous sommes étendus dans l'herbe épaisse qui sentait bon. Par une habitude acquise au cours de tous ces voyages, je plaçai mon épée à côté de moi. Roa rit.

-De quoi avez-vous peur? Des serpents? Des animaux sauvages? Sûrement pas des Indiens de Nexpan, qui ne sont pas armés.

-Ils ont peut-être des pierres, dis-je. Comme ceux de Háwikuh.

Roa était sorti de la bataille sans avoir été blessé ni par une pierre, ni par une flèche, ni par une massue. Il était bâti comme un tonneau, un bon fût de chêne de Jerez de la Frontera et même la marche depuis la mer de Cortés n'avait pas diminué sa corpulence. C'était le seul gros Espagnol que je connaissais.

-S'ils ont vraiment des pierres, ils ne s'en serviront pas, assura-t-il. Pas s'ils se souviennent du mousquet. Comment, d'un seul coup, le capitaine a abattu l'arbre.

-Je n'ai guère apprécié cette démonstration, intervint le père Francisco. Ce n'était pas un acte amical.

-Les Indiens ne savent pas ce que signifie l'amitié, dit Roa.

-Le mousquet impressionne plus que les pieuses paroles, renchérit Zuñiga.

-Il parle un langage que je ne comprends pas, rétorqua le père Francisco.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les trois et je les écoutais à moitié, pendant que la lune tournait dans le ciel. J'étais accablé de pressentiments. Voilà le début d'une dispute entre le père Francisco et les autres, pensai-je. Et j'avais raison.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les ennuis allaient pleuvoir sur nos têtes, sur toutes les têtes.

La lune disparut derrière les remparts rocheux. Des étoiles apparurent dans le ciel noir. La nuit était bien avancée quand j'entendis le capitaine Mendoza qui revenait. Les autres s'étaient endormis. Je me soulevai sur un coude. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

-Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au ruisseau ce soir, dit- il, j'ai cru voir briller des éclats dans l'eau. Dans le sable du lit du ruisseau. À présent, à la lueur de la lune, je les ai vus encore. (Il s'arrêta, sa main tremblait). Dieu m'est témoin, c'est de l'or que j'ai vu. Il y a de l'or dans le ruisseau!

Mendoza ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là car, chaque fois que j'ouvrais l'œil, je l'entendis aller et venir. À la première lueur du jour, il réveilla le campement.

-De l'or! cria-t-il. Apportez vos casques pour que nous les remplissions d'or!

Roa et Zuñiga, sur pied en un instant, prirent leurs casques et suivirent Mendoza qui se trouvait déjà sur la berge du ruisseau. Zia dormait encore et le père Francisco faisait semblant. Quant à moi, je me réinstallai dans l'herbe épaisse et repensai au voyage que nous avions fait depuis Háwikuh jusqu'aux remparts de l'Abîme, aux montagnes que nous avions traversées, aux ruisseaux, aux mesas, aux notes que j'avais soigneusement consignées dans mon journal et à la carte que j'allais faire. Comme je me levai pour aller me laver, la carte était claire dans mon esprit - sa taille, ses couleurs, l'astrolabe de Lulle, tout. Ce serait la plus belle carte que j'aurais jamais dessinée.

Dans la lumière grise, je vis les trois hommes qui pataugeaient dans le ruisseau à quelque deux cents mètres de là. Ils s'arrêtaient, puis se penchaient, se relevaient, rapprochaient leurs têtes et lentement poursuivaient leur avancée. On aurait dit trois hérons en train de pêcher.

Le soleil n'était pas encore apparu mais, pourtant, sur le fond sableux du ruisseau, j'aperçus un objet et discernai l'éclat sourd du métal. Je me baissai pour le prendre. Il était de la taille et de la forme d'une châtaigne, une grosse châtaigne, rugueux au toucher, couvert de taches noires et de fissures et très lourd. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Depuis des mois, j'avais surtout entendu parler d'or. Dans les tavernes de Mexico, sur le bateau ou sur la piste et dans les rues de Séville lorsque j'y arrivai pour entreprendre mes études, ce mot était sur toutes les lèvres. Mais je n'avais jamais tenu un morceau de ce métal dans ma main et n'en avais jamais vu d'ailleurs, sauf après avoir été travaillé en médaillons ou en _castellanos_ royaux. La pépite pesait dans ma main. Je la retournai pour l'examiner de tous les côtés, les angles acérés, les trous, les fissures. Pour être totalement sûr, je la mis entre mes dents et mordis. Avec une étrange allégresse, je constatai que j'avais laissé une marque. C'était la preuve que Mendoza m'avait un jour décrite. Je vis deux autres pépites qui gisaient dans l'eau tout près et un curieux sentiment s'empara de moi, que je ne peux expliquer. C'était comme une fièvre ou une maladie. C'était comme si toutes les histoires sur l'or que les hommes m'avaient racontées, tous leurs rêves de puissance et de richesse, s'étaient soudain éveillés dans mon propre sang.

« En peu de temps, je peux en remplir un casque, pensai- je en moi-même. Je pourrais même remplir plusieurs casques. Il sera bien temps demain de travailler à la carte. »

Pendant que j'étais là à contempler la pépite, sentir sa masse dans ma main, un jeune garçon survint avec un message du chef Quantah. Sans sa venue, je serais resté dans le ruisseau toute la journée à scruter le sable à la recherche de pépites d'or.

Chapitre16

Le garçon m'indiqua un endroit au-delà du bosquet de peupliers.

Là, dans un vallon herbeux, le peuple de Nexpan était rassemblé. Il était agenouillé en demi-cercle devant un autel de pierre orné de fleurs et de feuilles. Le chef Quantah se tenait debout, les bras tendus vers le soleil qui n'était pas encore levé. Tout le monde était silencieux. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers l'est et les rochers de pierres noires. Zia s'agenouilla à côté de moi dans l'herbe. J'avais eu l'idée de m'agenouiller aussi, mais le père Francisco m'avait poussé du coude. Une mince lueur apparut derrière le rebord du bastion rocheux. Un murmure courut dans la foule. La lueur s'élargit.

Le bastion fut soudain illuminé et le murmure s'enfla en un chant. C'était un cri d'émerveillement et de délice, comme si le soleil se levait pour la première fois. La foule retomba dans le silence et le cacique prononça trois mots lentement, trois fois. Quand il eut terminé, les gens revinrent en chantant vers le petit bois, où des pyramides de fruits avaient été préparées et des courges remplies d'un mélange de lait de brebis et de pignons. Tandis que nous étions assis dans l'herbe, Quantah nous demanda où était notre chef. Avec l'aide de Zia, le père Francisco lui dit que Mendoza était parti chercher de l'or. Le chef secoua la tête.

-Cet or a-t-il tant de valeur qu'un homme se mette à sa recherche le ventre creux?

-L'or se troque contre des _castellanos,_ répondit le père Francisco. Si un homme possède beaucoup de _castellanos,_ il peut acheter beaucoup de choses. S'il peut acheter beaucoup de choses, c'est un homme _rico,_ une personne riche et par là puissante. Le chef Quantah hocha la tête mais je doutais qu'il ait compris quelque chose. Plus tard, cependant, il comprit presque tout le petit sermon du père Francisco. Pendant que nous attendions que le soleil se levât le père Francisco avait tenu la croix devant lui. Il l'avait tenue comme un bouclier contre le soleil païen, les gens agenouillés et le chant de vénération. Sur son visage, il y avait une expression aussi intense que celle du capitaine Mendoza lorsqu'il était parti, ce matin, à la recherche de l'or. Lorsque nous eûmes mangé, le père Francisco prit la croix et mena le chef Quantah jusqu'à l'autel de pierre. Parmi les feuillages et les fleurs, il planta la croix qui était plus grande que lui et faite en bois de peuplier.

Là, il expliqua avec des mots simples, que Zia traduisit, l'histoire du Christ, le fils de Dieu. Comment il avait vécu et comment il était mort sur une croix semblable à celle qui se dressait devant nous.

Le chef écoutait avec attention et hochait la tête de temps à autre pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Puis le père Francisco raconta que, lorsque le Christ était mort sur la croix, à cet instant, au milieu du jour, alors que le soleil brillait, le ciel s'était soudain obscurci, la terre avait tremblé et la colline sur laquelle se dressait la croix s'était fendue en deux. Il poursuivit en précisant qu'on avait enterré le Christ dans une tombe creusée dans le roc et qu'on avait roulé une grosse pierre devant. Le chef Quantah regarda le soleil puis la croix qu'il toucha de la main.

-Le troisième jour après la mort du Christ, dit le père Francisco, au lever du soleil, des gens virent qu'on avait roulé la pierre de devant le tombeau et que celui- ci était à présent vide.

Quantah demanda:

-Qui avait emporté le corps de l'homme enterré dans le roc?

-Personne, répondit le père Francisco. Le rocher a roulé et II a ressuscité d'entre les morts.

Quantah pria Zia de répéter ces paroles. Quand elle l'eut fait, il dit:

-Je comprends la mort, le ciel qui s'obscurcit et la tombe. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'un homme puisse ressusciter.

Le père Francisco resta silencieux, trop perplexe pour en dire plus. Une abeille butinait l'une des fleurs sur l'autel. Le père Francisco l'attrapa et demanda qu'on lui apportât une gourde d'eau. Quand ceci fut fait, il en versa quelques gouttes sur l'abeille, puis la déposa sur un rocher. Minuscule petite boule d'ailes duveteuses, elle paraissait morte. Mais lentement, comme la chaleur du soleil la séchait, l'abeille recommença à bouger. Elle remua une aile puis l'autre. Soudain, elle se mit sur ses pattes et s'envola. Le chef Quantah fit un geste vers le ciel.

-Cet homme qui est mort et qui est redevenu vivant, j'aimerais bien lui parler.

-Vous pouvez lui parler à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, dit le père Francisco. Nous pouvons lui parler à cet instant même.

Il prit la main du chef Quantah et les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent devant la croix. Le père Francisco commença à prier.

Une fois la prière finie, Quantah dit:

-Je vous ai entendu lui parler mais j'ai eu beau écouter avec attention, je ne l'ai pas entendu vous répondre.

-Quand vous prierez vous-même, vous l'entendrez, affirma le père Francisco.

-Parlera-t-il dans la langue de Nexpan?

-Il parle toutes les langues. Toutes les langues que les hommes parlent.

Le chef Quantah dit:

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cet homme. Avant d'être tué, que disait-il aux gens?

-Aimez-vous les uns les autres, voilà ce qu'il disait. Il a dit beaucoup d'autres choses mais surtout aimez- vous les uns les autres.

Nous avons laissé la croix sur l'autel. Tandis que nous revenions vers le petit bois, les trois hommes accoururent, tenant leurs casques. Ils nous montrèrent le fruit de leurs recherches. Au fond de chaque casque, il y avait une poignée d'or - des pépites brillantes de la taille d'un petit pois et certaines plus grosses.

Le chef Quantah prit l'une des pépites dans le casque de Mendoza.

-J'ai déjà vu ces choses, dit-il. Elles sont nombreuses dans notre ruisseau.

Il laissa tomber l'or comme s'il n'avait aucune valeur et pointa un doigt vers le nord.

-Près de la ville de Tawhi existe un ruisseau qui se jette dans le nôtre. Il contient aussi beaucoup de ces cailloux brillants. Beaucoup plus qu'ici. Mais prenez ce que vous voulez.

-Il y a peu de cailloux ici, remarqua Mendoza. L'or existe surtout sous forme de paillettes, trop petites pour qu'on puisse les ramasser.

-Et l'eau est très froide, ajouta Roa. Elle mord jusqu'aux os.

Trempés et claquant des dents, les trois hommes avaient l'air gelé.

-Nous avons besoin d'une douzaine de peaux de mouton, dit Mendoza.

-Les moutons ont déjà été tondus et la laine cardée, répondit le chef Quantah. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin des peaux?

Mendoza lui expliqua que c'était pour recueillir l'or. On accrochait les peaux dans le ruisseau et l'eau, en coulant, déposait la poussière et les paillettes d'or sur la laine.

-Je voudrais bien voir ceci, dit Quantah. Mais je n'ai pas de peaux.

-Nous pouvons également utiliser des peaux de daim.

-Je n'en ai pas non plus.

-Alors, proposa Mendoza, sortant de son pourpoint une carte à jouer, un roi d'Épées écorné, je vous achète une douzaine de moutons tués. Quantah refusa la carte.

-À Nexpan, on ne tue pas les moutons pour leur peau. Ni pour d'autres raisons.

-Des centaines de moutons paissent dans vos pâtures, insista Mendoza. Que voulez-vous, deux cartes?

-Aucune.

Quantah fit alors un long discours. Tout ce que Zia en traduisit, ce fut que, chez les gens de Nexpan, c'était un crime de tuer les moutons et que ceux qui le faisaient étaient bannis de la ville. Mendoza contempla le petit tas de pépites qui brillaient au fond de son casque. Le cacique ne savait pas qu'il parlait à un homme qui avait voyagé des milliers de lieues à travers océans, montagnes et déserts, qui avait subi la soif et la faim, frôlé la mort et tout cela pour l'or qui se trouvait à présent à portée de sa main. Je craignis que, par un geste ou un mot rude, Mendoza ne nous fît des ennemis de ces gens. Mais il n'ajouta rien et, Roa et Zuñiga sur les talons, il retourna à notre camp. Comme je les regardais partir, je pris soudain conscience que je serrais quelque chose dans ma main. C'était la pépite d'or que j'avais trouvée. Je gardai mes doigts bien fermés et ne la montrai pas. « Cette pépite est plus grosse que celles de Mendoza, Roa ou Zuñiga, me dis-je en moi- même. Elle est au moins cinq fois plus grosse. »

Chapitre17

À notre camp, je trouvai un feu qui flambait et trois paires de bottes mises à sécher. Mais les hommes avaient disparu.

À présent que j'étais seul, j'ouvris la main et examinai la pépite. Quand je l'avais vue pour la première fois, sa couleur était atténuée mais, au soleil, elle brillait de tous ses feux. Je l'enveloppai soigneusement dans un morceau de tissu coupé dans mon justaucorps. « Elle est plus grosse qu'une châtaigne et c'est de l'or pur, me dis-je. Elle doit bien peser vingt _onzas._ Peut-être plus! » Je rangeai la pépite au fond de la petite bourse où je rangeais mes peintures et n'y songeai plus. J'étalai mon matériel sur une pierre pour commencer la carte que j'avais déjà imaginée. Mais tout en me mettant au travail, mon esprit ne cessait de revenir au ruisseau, à l'or que j'y avais vu et n'avais pas ramassé. Il devait y avoir d'autres pépites sur le fond sableux, aussi grosses que celle que je venais de cacher. Finalement, comme le travail n'avançait pas, je décidai de faire une carte plus petite et plus simple, de l'Abîme, de la rivière et de l'emplacement de Nexpan. L'autre pouvait attendre des temps meilleurs. Mais celle-ci aussi fut lente à prendre forme et j'étais sur le point d'y renoncer lorsque Zia apparut et se jeta à côté de moi dans l'herbe.

-Le chef Quantah et le père Francisco n'ont pas cessé de discuter depuis que vous êtes parti. Chacun parlait pour lui-même mais moi je devais parler pour les deux. D'abord l'un, puis l'autre. Ma langue est sèche comme un bâton.

Silencieuse pendant seulement un court instant, elle se redressa et me demanda quelles couleurs j'allais utiliser pour ma carte, de quelle carte il s'agissait et si elle pouvait m'aider. Montezuma me regardait depuis la poche de Zia en remuant son petit nez pointu. Je ne lui dis pas que je m'apprêtais à descendre jusqu'au ruisseau.

-La carte concerne l'Abîme, dis-je. Les points bleus sont les pins qui poussent sur les parois rocheuses.

-Et où sont les peupliers?

-Plus bas. Près de la rivière. Je n'en suis pas encore là.

-Quand vous y serez, les ferez-vous bleus?

-Non, jaunes. Parce que leurs feuilles ont commencé à jaunir.

-Alors, pour la rivière, vous prendrez du bleu?

-Non, _amiga._

-Mais la rivière est bleue.

Zia aimait cette couleur par-dessus tout. Pour elle, la plus belle carte du monde était une carte où tout aurait été bleu.

-La rivière est verte, dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête si fort que les clochettes de son chapeau me firent penser au sifflement d'un serpent à sonnette.

-Si vous faites en jaune les peupliers qui sont verts, et en vert la rivière qui est bleue, la carte ne sera pas une bonne carte.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'une carte ressemble à la région qu'elle décrit. Il faut simplement qu'elle ressemble à une carte.

Elle me tourna le dos et leva le visage vers la haute et fine ligne de falaises, pâle contre le ciel.

-Cette carte que vous allez faire, je ne souhaite pas la voir. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous aider. (Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, en réfléchissant). Ce que je voudrais, c'est être là-haut avec le señor Torres.

-Et la pouliche?

-Oui, avec le cheval qui se nomme Étoile bleue. Et je me promènerais sur son dos à travers les pins. Et…

-Juste pour toi, l'interrompis-je, la rivière sera bleu outremer qui, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, est le plus magnifique des bleus. Encore plus. Tu te souviens de la petite île dans la rivière? Eh bien, à cette île, je vais donner un nom. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Quel nom ?

-Je vais l'appeler la Isla de la señorita.

-Pour moi ?

-Pour toi.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds en riant, jeta ses bras autour de moi et pressa son front contre ma joue. Montezuma, coincé entre nous deux, émit un petit cri aigu. Ce fut alors que les trois hommes arrivèrent en titubant dans le camp.

-Du bois sur le feu, murmura Mendoza à travers ses lèvres bleuies de froid.

Je ranimai le feu et ils se rassemblèrent autour. Dans chaque casque se trouvaient à présent deux poignées d'or mais quand je mentionnai leur bonne fortune, aucun d'eux ne répondit. Dans le silence, j'entendais leurs dents claquer.

Enfin, Roa dit:

-Je pourrais remplir une douzaine de casques.

-Et mourir de froid pendant que tu en remplis un, railla Zuñiga.

-Nous allons en remplir une douzaine mais sans mourir de froid, dit Mendoza.

Il partit et revint peu de temps après avec son poignard et une petite pierre. Il s'assit, exposa ses pieds nus aux flammes et se mit à affûter sa lame.

-Vous allez risquer nos vies si vous tuez les moutons de Quantah, fis-je observer.

-Nous allons mourir de froid si nous ne le faisons pas, répliqua Mendoza.

-Le chef doit se rappeler avec quelle force l'arbre a été abattu, dit Roa. Il sait que nous pouvons faire la même chose avec lui.

Mendoza n'ajouta rien mais la lame passait et repassait sur la pierre. Puis le bruit cessa. Je vis le père Francisco émerger du petit bois en chantant de sa voix fêlée. Mendoza cacha le poignard dans son pourpoint. Le père Francisco jeta un coup d'œil sur l'or.

-Vous en avez ramassé beaucoup, dit-il, mais moi, j'ai engrangé. Lorsque le soleil se lèvera demain, il brillera sur une nouvelle croix. Nous en avons construit une en chêne qui a huit coudées de haut. Le petit prêtre étendit les bras pour nous montrer la hauteur de la croix.

-Elle est aussi tordue que moi mais c'est une croix.

Et il se lança dans une petite gigue qui fit voler sa robe grise. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était content. La danse s'arrêta abruptement et il pointa son doigt sur chacun de nous.

-Je vais avoir besoin de vous tous pour la messe. Et aussi pour les baptêmes. Il y a plus de neuf cents âmes.

-Neuf cents! s'exclama Mendoza. Cela va nous prendre une semaine! Nos jours ici sont comptés. On ne peut pas les baptiser un par un. Je vais fabriquer une sorte de goupillon avec des joncs et, à l'aide d'une calebasse remplie d'eau, tous pourront être baptisés en même temps.

Le père Francisco tourna un visage furieux vers lui. Mendoza feignit la surprise:

-Vous devez certainement connaître ce procédé. C'est une très vieille méthode. On l'utilisait déjà du temps de mon grand-père, à Grenade. Autant que je m'en souvienne par un certain évêque Cisneros. Lorsque les Maures furent chassés de la ville, pour sauver leurs vies et leurs biens ils s'empressèrent d'embrasser la Foi. Tant étaient nombreux les Infidèles dans les églises, qu'il fut nécessaire de les baptiser de cette manière. Si un évêque peut le faire, vous aussi, mon cher père. Sans attendre de réponse, Mendoza se leva et s'adressa à Roa et Zuñiga:

-Allons chercher des roseaux pour le goupillon.

Je les regardai disparaître, sachant leur véritable dessein mais impuissant à les retenir.

La nuit tomba et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Nous avons partagé notre souper avec le chef Quantah qui, à nouveau, demanda comment il se faisait que Mendoza était plus affamé d'or que de nourriture. Le père Francisco lui opposa la même réponse. Une fois de retour au camp, nous avons allumé un feu et bavardé à la lueur des flammes. Les trois hommes n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Je me réveillai vers minuit au bruit de pas. C'étaient les trois hommes qui revenaient du ruisseau. Ils jetèrent du bois sur le feu et se tinrent autour en murmurant. Les flammes se reflétaient sur leur pourpoint. Ils étaient couleur de sang.

Chapitre18

Avant l'aube, les Indiens de Nexpan se rassemblèrent devant leur autel et la haute croix de chêne qui venait d'être faite pour eux. À côté de la croix se tenaient le chef Quantah et le père Francisco et, derrière le prêtre, Zia et moi. Les trois hommes étaient également présents, même s'ils étaient arrivés en retard, dans des pourpoints soigneusement lavés. Ils avaient peu dormi cette nuit-là et seraient bien restés au camp, mais ils craignaient la colère du père Francisco.

Pendant que nous attendions que le soleil se levât, Zuhiga murmura à mon oreille :

-Les peaux de mouton sont ancrées dans le ruisseau. Il en a fallu six. Ce sont d'épaisses toisons pour retenir encore plus d'or.

Le soleil apparut et avec lui monta le cri de ravissement. Le chef Quantah prononça les trois mots incantatoires. Le père Francisco, tout raide, endura la cérémonie païenne parce qu'il le fallait bien. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, il pointa rapidement un doigt en l'air, geste qu'il faisait souvent pour écarter le Diable. Après avoir lu un bref sermon, que Zia traduisit du mieux qu'elle pût, il entreprit de baptiser les Indiens. Il trempa le goupillon de roseaux que Mendoza avait fait et le balança d'arrière en avant. Les gouttes d'eau étincelèrent dans le soleil et tombèrent sur les visages des Indiens les plus proches. Au début, ils reculèrent puis se mirent à rire et se rapprochèrent. À nouveau, le père Francisco balança le goupillon mais, cette fois, il dirigea les gouttes d'eau vers ceux qui se tenaient plus loin.

Par-dessus les murmures et les rires, j'entendis un cri et les pas d'un homme qui arrivait en courant. Depuis l'orée du bois, une voix hurla un seul mot, clairement. Bien qu'il me fût inconnu, je compris sa signification et, en l'espace d'une respiration, il fit taire la foule rieuse. J'aperçus l'homme. Il sortait des arbres et dans sa main il brandissait une houlette de berger. Il répéta le mot encore une fois et pointa la houlette vers l'autel.

-Sancta Trinidad, murmura Roa.

-La Trinidad, ajouta Zuñiga, _y todos los otros._

Mendoza dit quelque chose entre ses dents.

La foule s'avança lentement comme une vague se brise sur la grève. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Je n'entendais que les battements de mon propre cœur. Les Indiens s'avancèrent encore jusqu'à ce que le premier atteignît l'autel. Le chef Quantah leva la main pour les retenir. Mais Mendoza se saisit rapidement du mousquet et tira au-dessus de leurs têtes. À l'orée du petit bois, des branches s'abattirent sur le sol. Au bruit, tout le monde se retourna.

Ce qui s'ensuivit, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, tant furent confus les événements. Je me rappelle que Mendoza obligea le père Francisco à descendre de l'autel. Roa et Zuñiga agitaient en l'air leurs longs poignards. Nous frayant alors un chemin parmi la foule, en évitant le bois où une embuscade pouvait nous attendre, nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre camp.

Nous avons dû fendre la foule sans qu'une pierre ne fût jetée ni une parole prononcée. Je me souviens seulement de la lamentation chargée de détresse que j'entendis alors. Je l'entendais encore alors que nous étions rassemblés autour du feu, en train de discuter de ce que nous allions faire. Elle nous parvenait doucement à travers les arbres, portée par le vent matinal. Décision fut prise de lever le camp. De toute façon, il nous restait deux jours au plus pour quitter l'Abîme.

Avant notre départ, le père Francisco déclara qu'il irait parler au chef Quantah.

-Je vais aller implorer son pardon. Bien que moi- même ne puisse pardonner un tel acte, dit-il.

Mendoza lui répondit d'un air maussade:

-Il n'est pas question de pardon. Le cacique possède un millier de moutons et plus. Nous en avons tué six.

-Même s'il possédait dix fois ce nombre, il ne voulait pas qu'on en tue un seul et il fallait respecter sa volonté, dit le père Francisco.

-Vous vous rendez là-bas à vos risques et périls, l'avertit Mendoza. Je ne vous accompagnerai pas. Ils sont en nombre trop important pour nous.

-Je souhaite aller seul, répliqua le père Francisco. Je ne cours aucun danger.

Zia vint se placer à ses côtés, mais il lui dit de rester là et partit seul en boitillant. Comme il disparaissait dans le bois, Mendoza donna l'ordre de rassembler nos affaires et de mettre tout l'or dans un seul casque. Quant à la pépite plus grosse qu'une châtaigne, qui faisait, en fait, trois fois le poids d'une pierre de même taille, celle qui était cachée au fond de ma bourse, enveloppée dans du tissu, je l'y laissai et n'en parlai pas.

-Que va-t-il advenir des peaux de mouton? demanda Roa.

-Nous allons les emporter, répondit Mendoza.

-Mais elles ne sont pas restées dans l'eau suffisamment longtemps pour retenir l'or.

-Nous les prendrons quand même. Si nous tardons, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, nous donnerons une chance aux Indiens de fermer le défilé. Il suffit de pousser à l'entrée quelques rochers et nous serons piégés ici à jamais.

-Oui, c'est très inquiétant, dit Zuñiga.

-C'est en effet extrêmement important.

Je vais aller remuer le sable, annonça Roa.

-Prends Zuñiga avec toi, ordonna Mendoza, et quand vous en aurez terminé, tirez les peaux sur la berge pour les faire sécher.

Comme les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le ruisseau, Zia et moi avons commencé à lever le camp. Mendoza scruta la prairie, le bois, le défilé par lequel nous aurions à sortir. Le bruit des lamentations ne se faisait plus entendre, peut-être parce que le vent avait changé et qu'il soufflait à présent du nord.

Peu de temps après, le père Francisco revint et nous apprit que le cacique nous avait absous de notre méfait.

-Quantah nous offre de la nourriture pour notre voyage. Il vous attend dans le bois.

-Nous partirons sans nourriture, répondit Mendoza. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui ni en son peuple. (Il montra du doigt une rangée de silhouettes sombres qui se profilaient à l'ouest, se déplaçant lentement vers le défilé). Si vous regardez attentivement, estimé père Francisco, vous verrez qu'il y en a quelques-uns là- bas. Pouvez-vous m'assurer que Quantah ne les a pas envoyés pour nous barrer le passage?

-Pour moi, dit le père Francisco, ce sont des bergers qui emmènent les daims paître.

-C'est votre devoir de sauver les âmes, reprit Mendoza. C'est le mien de sauver les vies. Nos vies. (Il mit son casque). Nous partons à l'instant et sans nourriture. Prions pour que nous atteignions le défilé avant qu'il ne soit fermé.

Nous nous sommes ébranlés mais Mendoza resta derrière. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au chemin qui longeait le ruisseau, je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était toujours devant le feu. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la rangée de silhouettes sombres qui bougeaient au pied de l'escarpement. Soudain, il saisit un fagot en flammes et le jeta dans l'herbe sèche. Il en jeta un second et s'enfuit en courant. Je cherchai le père Francisco des yeux, me demandant s'il avait vu la scène mais il était caché à ma vue par un taillis de saules.

-Voilà qui va donner à penser aux Indiens, me dit Mendoza en nous rattrapant. Ceux qui sont dans le bois et ceux qui rôdent près de la falaise.

Des petits cercles de flammes entouraient les fagots et je pensai qu'ils allaient s'étouffer d'eux-mêmes. Mendoza se fit la même réflexion car il fut sur le point de retourner sur ses pas pour les raviver, quand une bouffée de vent les ralluma.

Avec un rugissement qui sembla secouer la terre sous mes pieds, les flammes se rejoignirent et, d'un seul coup, embrasèrent presque la totalité de la prairie. En fait, le feu avait rampé dans l'herbe et il avait suffi d'un souffle de vent pour que tout s'enflammât. Roa et Zuñiga venaient juste de faire traverser le ruisseau à un petit troupeau de moutons pour remuer le sable du fond et faire flotter les paillettes d'or vers les peaux ancrées dans l'eau. Ils se tenaient à présent sur la berge la plus proche et observaient le feu.

-Sortez les peaux! cria Mendoza. Vous pourrez regarder le feu plus tard.

Cela leur prit du temps car les peaux étaient alourdies par l'or. Nous les avons pressées du mieux possible mais malgré cela nous n'avons pu en emporter que quatre, une pour chacun de nous. Zia et le père Francisco, qui étaient plus bas sur le chemin, s'étaient aussi arrêtés pour contempler l'incendie. Titubant sous le poids de notre fardeau, nous les avons rattrapés.

Mendoza dit:

-Le feu est une grande malchance, révéré père. Je croyais qu'il était éteint. Mais le vent, le vent a éparpillé les braises et attisé les étincelles.

Le père Francisco fixa Mendoza d'un œil aigu. Mais le capitaine avait parlé d'une voix tellement chargée de regrets, ses paroles étaient si humbles que, si un doute avait effleuré l'esprit du prêtre, il s'évanouit aussitôt.

-Le vent a trouvé une petite étincelle, père. Une toute petite. Voyez vous-même !

-Je vois. (Le père Francisco se signa). Que peut-on faire?

-Rien. L'incendie va s'éteindre de lui-même. Mais partons sans tarder.

Mendoza me tendit le casque à moitié rempli d'or et l'on se mit en marche.

Le feu avait galopé à travers la prairie et un champ de maïs sur pied. Il avait presque atteint le bastion sud. Les moutons, les daims et d'autres animaux que je ne reconnus pas fuyaient devant lui. Trois garçons, dont la tâche était de garder le maïs, fuyaient aussi. Nous approchions du défilé quand, soudain, Zuñiga laissa tomber sa peau de mouton et dit qu'il allait retourner en chercher une autre. Puisqu'il avait la force de deux hommes réunis, Mendoza lui en donna la permission. En peu de temps, nous sommes arrivés au défilé. À notre grand soulagement, l'entrée était ouverte. Les rochers empilés de chaque côté n'avaient pas été touchés. Les sombres silhouettes que nous avions remarquées au pied de la falaise avaient disparu.

Mendoza nous montra du doigt Zuñiga qui courait sur le sentier, une peau de mouton sur le dos. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre la première et poursuivit sa route.

-S'il arrive jusqu'ici, dit Mendoza en riant, je l'enverrai en chercher une troisième.

Zuñiga avait parcouru la moitié du chemin, jusqu'à une courbe du ruisseau, puis une seconde, lorsque le vent s'affaiblit. Comme des animaux pris au piège, les flammes filaient d'un côté puis de l'autre. Lentement, le vent changea, reprit de la force et se mit à souffler du sud. Zuñiga n'était pas encore à portée de voix mais le père Francisco lui cria d'abandonner les peaux.

-Cours, _hombre,_ cours pour sauver ta vie!

Nourries par le vent et l'herbe sèche, les flammes se tordirent, virèrent de côté et, comme un large rideau, balayèrent le sol vers le ruisseau.

Peut-être Zuñiga ne s'était-il pas aperçu que le vent avait changé. Peut-être pensait-il aller plus vite que le feu. Toujours est-il qu'il n'abandonna pas les peaux. Il tomba sous le poids du lourd fardeau, se releva, le remit sur son dos et repartit. Le père Francisco, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les peaux, lui cria encore un avertissement.

Zuñiga leva les yeux. Je distinguai clairement son visage. Puis un mur de flammes rugit autour de lui et il fut englouti. L'incendie nous poussa dans la bouche du défilé. Nous sommes restés tous les quatre dans l'obscurité à regarder les champs dévastés. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Zuñiga et des peaux.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le septième jour d'octobre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

En ce troisième jour du procès, la salle d'audience n'avait pas changé. Les trois vieux juges étaient assis à la longue table de chêne, vêtus de leurs robes noires bordées de fourrure, plus _zopilotes_ que jamais. Les clercs étaient bien en place. L'avocat Gamboa et le procureur général s'entretenaient. J'entendais don Felipe, derrière moi, qui remuait les pieds. Oui, la salle était la même, sauf que, dans la partie réservée au public, les gens étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois.

À en juger par leurs vêtements, les nouveaux venus étaient de Veracruz. Ma renommée s'était étendue ou plutôt la nouvelle du trésor toujours caché dans la terre de Cíbola. Après que j'eus prêté serment, le procureur général me demanda plaisamment, comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances se rencontrant sur la place:

-Trouvez-vous la nourriture de la prison à votre goût? Est-elle bien préparée? Est-elle en abondance?

Je répondis:

-J'ai souvent mangé pire et en moindre quantité.

-Et le lit?

-Nombreuses sont les nuits où j'ai dormi à même le sol.

-Alors, vous aimez notre prison? Vous y passez des heures joyeuses?

Je ne répondis pas. Le procureur prit une pile de papiers sur la table et les étudia en tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il reposa les papiers et me regarda. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il reprît l'interrogatoire là où il l'avait laissé, le premier jour du procès. Mais il suivit une autre piste et me demanda de raconter avec mes propres mots (quels mots pourrais-je bien utiliser sinon les miens!) la bataille de Háwikuh.

-Quel fut votre rôle dans cette bataille?

Je commençai par le début, au moment où j'avais suivi le capitaine Mendoza dans la ville. Je décrivis comment nous avions atteint la première terrasse et comment les Indiens avaient jeté les pierres sur nous. J'avais l'impression, tout en parlant, que le procureur avait déjà entendu le récit. De la bouche d'un autre. Je racontai l'attaque du jeune Indien et la lutte qui s'ensuivit et comment nous avions fini tous deux blessés sur le parapet.

Là, le procureur m'interrompit.

-Quelle était la nature des blessures dont vous souffriez?

-Mauvaise, monsieur.

-Voulez-vous nous les décrire?

Je m'exécutai.

-La blessure à la tête, était-elle la pire?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour vous remettre de cette blessure?

-Plusieurs semaines. Trois en fait.

-Pas plus longtemps?

-Non, monsieur.

-Vous vous êtes remis de cette blessure?

-Autant que je le sache.

Le procureur tourna les yeux vers les juges.

-Autant que vous le sachiez, vous êtes remis! Mais vous n'en êtes pas certain?

Conscient de mon erreur, j'affirmai:

-J'en suis certain.

-Un instant, vous n'êtes pas certain. Et l'autre instant, vous l'êtes.

-J'en suis certain.

-Mais n'est-il pas vrai que pendant un mois, après avoir quitté Háwikuh, vous avez éprouvé des douleurs à la tête et des troubles de la vue?

-J'ai eu des troubles.

-Ont-ils disparu?

-Oui, monsieur.

À nouveau, le procureur consulta ses papiers.

-Lorsque vous avez quitté Háwikuh, combien d'or portiez-vous?

-Je ne portais pas d'or, monsieur, parce que nous n'en avions pas trouvé là-bas.

-La première fois que vous avez trouvé de l'or, où était-ce?

-Dans la ville de Nexpan.

-Pourriez-vous décrire à l'Audiencia dans quelles circonstances il fut trouvé et dans quelles quantités?

En détail, je relatai l'histoire du ruisseau et des peaux de mouton, du feu et comment il avait dévoré Zuñiga. Une fois de plus, je sentais comme pour la bataille de Háwikuh, qu'il connaissait les faits. Qui avait bien pu les lui rapporter? Qui, si ce n'est Torres, l'armurier, le maréchal-ferrant, l'écuyer, le voleur?

-C'était donc la première fois que vous trouviez de l'or. En quelle quantité? insista le procureur.

-Il y en avait la moitié d'un casque. Sans oublier les trois peaux de mouton.

-Suffisamment alors pour vous donner l'occasion de vous quereller?

-Il n'y a pas eu de querelle.

-Aucune?

Avant que je pusse répondre, l'avocat Gamboa se dressa et parla pour une raison ou une autre. Pendant ce temps, le procureur général feuilleta encore une fois ses papiers.

Je remarquai pour la première fois que, sur la feuille qu'il tenait, il y avait un sceau rouge. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de simples notes mais de documents officiels qui lui avaient été envoyés, peut-être par le vice-roi ou depuis la frontière de Guadalajara. Et ils contenaient le récit d'un témoin qui avait prêté serment. Le témoignage de Guillermo Torres? Oui, de Guillermo Torres, le voleur.

Mon avocat reçut l'ordre d'un des juges de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit.

-À propos de cette querelle, reprit le procureur. Après avoir trouvé l'or…

Je répétai:

-Il n'y a pas eu de querelle.

-D'aucune sorte?

-Eh bien, il y en a eu une entre le capitaine Mendoza et le père Francisco.

Le procureur leva les yeux au plafond de désespoir.

-D'abord, il n'y a pas de querelle. Et puis il y a une querelle. N'oubliez pas, señor Sandoval, que vous parlez sous la foi du serment. Alors, dites-moi sur quoi portait cette querelle?

-C'était à propos du feu. De la cause du feu. Et de la mort de Zuñiga.

-Pendant ces querelles…

Je l'interrompis:

-Il n'y en a eu qu'une.

-Pendant ces querelles, poursuivit le procureur, de quel côté étiez-vous?

-Je n'étais ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

Le procureur s'adressa alors aux juges:

-Vos Excellences, nous avons un feu qui a provoqué la mort d'un certain Baltasar Zuñiga. Le prêtre, le père Francisco, accuse le capitaine Mendoza d'avoir provoqué ce feu. Le capitaine Mendoza réfute l'accusation et affirme qu'il a été causé par accident. Le jeune homme qui se tient devant vous était présent lors de cette querelle. Et pourtant, il prétend ne pas avoir pris parti.

Le procureur se retourna vers moi.

-Vous n'aviez donc pas d'opinion sur le sujet?

-J'avais une opinion.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas exprimée. Pourquoi?

-Parce que Mendoza était notre capitaine.

Le procureur sourit.

-En d'autres termes, vous étiez en réalité contre le capitaine Mendoza dans cette querelle. Vous pensiez qu'il était coupable?

Je vis mon erreur trop tard. Le procureur continua:

-Et parce que, pour vous, il était coupable, vous avez menacé sa vie. Comment a réagi le capitaine Mendoza quand vous avez proféré cette menace?

-Je n'ai pas proféré de menace. (J'étais à présent familier de ce tour qui consistait à mettre des mots dans ma bouche). D'aucune sorte.

-Voyons, vous étiez à peine en train de vous remettre d'une blessure sévère, à l'époque. En fait, vous souffriez de la tête et de troubles de la vue, est-ce vrai?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Alors, il est possible, n'est-ce pas, que ce que vous avez fait à ce moment-là ne soit plus très clair dans votre esprit? Que vous ayez oublié ce qui s'est passé?

-Il y a des choses dont je ne me souviens pas mais de cela je me souviens.

-Vous vous souvenez d'avoir menacé le capitaine Mendoza?

-Non, monsieur.

-Vous avez oublié que vous avez menacé le capitaine Mendoza?

-Non, monsieur, je veux dire…

Le procureur général s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et contempla la mer. Elle était argentée et calme, de la couleur du plomb fondu. J'étais désorienté par toutes ces questions. Puisque j'avais plaidé coupable d'avoir fraudé le roi, à quoi servaient-elles?

Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et traversa la salle dans ma direction. Il avait une étrange démarche. Il posait d'abord les doigts de pied puis les talons, et rebondissait avec une petite secousse. C'était la démarche d'un homme très satisfait de lui. Il s'arrêta à un pas de moi et dit d'une voix douce, comme s'il se parlait à lui- même :

-Je vais prouver à l'Audiencia Real que cette menace contre la vie du capitaine Mendoza, dont nous venons de parler, n'a été que la première d'une longue série.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gens au fond de la salle. Ils avaient fait preuve d'une certaine agitation pendant toutes les questions, déçus sans doute que si peu ait été dit à propos du trésor.

-Je prouverai, poursuivit-il en élevant la voix, que l'accusé a proféré de nombreuses menaces de mort à l'encontre du capitaine Mendoza.

Un soupçon me traversa l'esprit. Puisque les questions auxquelles je venais de répondre n'avaient rien à voir avec mon crime contre le roi, elles m'avaient été posées pour une raison différente. Pour une chose dont Guillermo Torres m'avait accusé et dont je ne sais rien.

-Je vais prouver, dit le procureur, que ces menaces, répétées pendant un certain laps de temps, menèrent finalement à un combat. Et que de ce combat a résulté la mort du capitaine Blas de Mendoza de la main de l'accusé Esteban de Sandoval.

La salle était silencieuse. J'entendis don Felipe murmurer encore et encore « _Madré de Dios »_ comme un vieux corbeau, les assistants marmonner entre eux, l'avocat Gamboa pousser un cri en bondissant sur ses pieds et l'un des juges tapoter la table.

Le procureur général s'éloigna de sa démarche satisfaite. Je l'observai pendant qu'il s'arrêtait devant la table pour boire un verre d'eau. Il feuilleta encore une fois sa liasse de papiers frappés du sceau officiel et qui contenait le témoignage de Guillermo Torres. Torres le voleur et à présent Torres le menteur. L'avocat Gamboa parla un moment et l'un des juges annonça la fin de la séance. Le procès reprendrait dans trois jours, le dixième d'octobre.

-Quelle malchance, dit don Felipe tandis que nous revenions à ma cellule. Justement quand les choses allaient bien pour nous ou en tout cas aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer.

Je ne répondis rien. C'était encore une journée torride, des vagues de chaleur s'élevaient au-dessus de la mer plombée, mais des frissons me parcoururent l'échine en pensant à l'accusation qu'on venait de porter contre moi. Avant que don Felipe ne pût m'interroger sur la mort de Mendoza, nous sommes arrivés à ma cellule, où attendait l'avocat Gamboa. Gamboa insista pour me parler seul à seul et don Felipe fut obligé de sortir. Cela le contraria beaucoup parce qu'il pensait à moi, dit-il, comme à un fils et devait donc être tenu au courant de tout ce que je dis. Les pas du geôlier s'évanouirent dans le couloir.

-L'Audiencia Real va porter l'accusation que le procureur a lancée, déclara alors Gamboa. Puis-je vous demander, avant d'aller plus loin… avez-vous tué Blas de Mendoza?

Sa question résonna sinistrement, même ici dans ma cellule.

-Je suis innocent.

À en juger par son expression, l'avocat Gamboa ne me crut pas.

-Il vaut mieux me dire la vérité, insista-t-il.

Je répondis avec un peu d'impatience j'en ai peur:

-C'est la vérité.

-Comme je le pensais, affirma-t-il pour me calmer. Mais je voulais en être certain. Le procureur général va produire un témoin afin d'essayer de prouver cette accusation de meurtre. Il s'appelle Guillermo Torres. J'ai entendu dire qu'en cet instant, il se trouve à Veracruz.

Gamboa m'observa attentivement, attendant, je suppose, que je changeasse d'avis à ces nouvelles et admisse ma culpabilité. Je demeurai silencieux.

-Qui est cet homme? demanda-t-il. Puisque vous êtes innocent, quel est son dessein en venant ici témoigner contre vous?

C'était donc bien Torres. Je le pressentais mais je fus quand même surpris. La colère me serra la gorge, cependant je parvins à dire à Gamboa tout ce que je savais sur lui, depuis le moment où nous nous étions rencontrés à bord du galion jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût pendant l'hiver 1540.

-Pourquoi il veut m'accuser de meurtre, je ne le comprends pas.

-Étiez-vous en possession de l'or lorsque vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois?

-Seulement l'or qui remplissait deux casques.

-Les soixante mille _onzas_ furent trouvées plus tard?

-Des mois plus tard. Le printemps suivant.

-Torres aurait-il pu entendre parler du trésor?

-On en a entendu parler jusqu'à la ville de Mexico, sur la frontière, à Guadalajara et en bien d'autres endroits.

-Alors, nous pouvons supposer qu'il en connaît l'existence. À votre avis, est-ce qu'il témoignerait contre vous s'il croyait qu'en le faisant, il recevrait une part du trésor? Est-il capable d'un tel acte?

-Torres est capable de tout.

Mon avocat se leva du banc et replaça les dentelles fanées de son pourpoint.

-Soixante mille _onzas_ d'or! On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec cela, dit-il. J'ai un père paralysé qui ne peut travailler, trois sœurs et trois jeunes frères à faire vivre. Si j'avais deux poignées de ce trésor, cela serait…

Il s'interrompit, regarda ses dentelles fatiguées et prit congé. J'ai plus foi en lui qu'avant et pourtant, j'ai encore des doutes, surtout à cause de sa jeunesse. C'est une chose pour lui de me défendre de l'accusation d'avoir fraudé le roi, surtout depuis que j'ai plaidé coupable. C'en est une autre de me défendre contre une accusation de meurtre, face à un homme aussi rusé et expérimenté que le procureur général. C'est un peu comme si je devais me mesurer, dans le domaine de la cartographie, à Mercator ou Amerigo Vespucci. Mon souper est abondant, sans doute composé de mets destinés à la table des officiers. Bien que je n'aie pas faim, je me force à manger avec appétit pour faire plaisir à don Felipe qui reste penché sur moi comme si c'était mon dernier repas. Le vent s'est levé. Le ciel est rempli de nuages de pluie qui cachent l'étoile que j'ai vue jusqu'ici tous les soirs. Il m'est difficile de ne plus songer au procès mais j'essaie. Avant que je ne me retrouve encore une fois devant l'Audiencia Real, il est nécessaire que je couche par écrit les événements qui ont eu lieu au cours de l'hiver 1540 et du printemps 1541, afin qu'ils soient à nouveau frais dans ma mémoire.

Chapitre19

Le soleil frappait fort dans le ciel clair lorsque nous avons entrepris notre escalade hors de l'Abîme. Mais, quand enfin nous avons atteint le rebord où Torres nous attendait avec les bêtes, l'air gris et lourd sentait la neige. Alors que notre magot remplissait à présent deux casques à ras bord, Mendoza décida quand même de ne pas rentrer à Háwikuh.

-Je crois que le chef Quantah n'a pas menti au sujet du ruisseau qui charrie de l'or et se jette dans celui de Nexpan. Mais je ne me rappelle pas s'il a dit qu'il était loin.

-Il ne l'a pas dit, répondis-je.

-Il s'appelle Tawhi, intervint Roa.

-Cela, nous le savons, dit Mendoza.

-La cité des Nuages, poursuivit Roa. C'est un voyage de huit soleils vers le nord-ouest.

-Comment se fait-il que tu en saches tant quand moi, je ne sais rien? demanda Mendoza.

-J'ai parlé avec l'un des Indiens.

Mendoza lança un coup d'œil à Zia qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de Roa.

-La cité des Nuages est à huit soleils d'ici, affirma-t-elle. Sans plus discuter, Mendoza donna l'ordre de se mettre en marche car l'orage menaçait.

Nous avons voyagé toute la journée sous un ciel inquiétant et nous nous sommes arrêtés quand il a fait noir. Cette nuit-là, de la neige poudreuse commença à tomber sur les pins. À l'aube, la couche nous arrivait aux chevilles. Mais les chevaux étaient frais, l'Abîme était derrière nous, notre chemin menait vers des vallées basses et nous avions donc bon espoir d'échapper à la tempête.

Nous aurions pu l'éviter si la jument rouanne n'avait pas perdu un fer, Mendoza s'en aperçut au milieu de la journée. Comme les fers à cheval avaient une grande valeur à cause de leur rareté et que la neige avait cessé, nous sommes revenus sur nos pas jusqu'à l'endroit où la rouanne avait buté contre un rocher caché. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le fer et nous avons perdu deux heures. À ce moment, la tempête nous a rattrapés.

La neige s'était remise à tomber tard dans l'après-midi, d'abord doucement puis en bourrasques furieuses. Entre les rafales, nous avons aperçu un plateau à environ deux lieues en dessous de nous, encore éclairé par le soleil. Nous avons poussé nos chevaux dans un _pasotrote._ Alors que nous traversions une prairie et un petit ruisseau bordé de roseaux, Zia attira notre attention sur une grotte placée assez haut sur la paroi. Lorsque nous avions quitté Háwikuh, nous avions exploré en chemin plusieurs grottes de ce genre et y avions découvert des morceaux de turquoise et d'argent et aussi de magnifiques pots en terre, qui ne nous étaient d'aucune utilité. Mais nous menions à présent une course contre la tourmente et ne voulions pas nous attarder. Nous n'avions pas fait plus de cents _varas_ quand le vent surgit brusquement venant du nord. Bientôt, la neige nous aveuglait, bêtes et gens, si épaisse que moi qui étais en queue de la _conducta_ je ne pouvais voir notre capitaine qui était en tête. Mendoza cria quelque chose et s'abrita sous un pin pour nous attendre.

-Nous ne pouvons pas continuer, dit-il, même si le plateau n'est qu'à une heure de cheval. Ni rester longtemps ici. Nous allons rebrousser chemin pour nous réfugier dans la grotte que nous avons dépassée.

Il prit le licol de la mule qui portait l'or.

-Écoutez-moi bien. Ne vous éloignez pas. Restez groupés. Et soyez rapides. C'est la plus monstrueuse tempête que j'aie jamais vue depuis la Sierra Nevada. La piste que nous venions d'emprunter était déjà recouverte mais nous avons atteint la prairie sans problème et, en suivant le ruisseau, la falaise. À sa base, un rocher formait comme une longue galerie, suffisamment large pour protéger les animaux. Par une série de prises dans le roc, nous avons grimpé jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure de la caverne. Il y avait de la neige à l'entrée mais, à l'intérieur, la caverne était sèche. Elle mesurait peut-être trente pas de profondeur et de largeur et deux fois la hauteur d'un homme. Dans un coin on voyait une petite pile des bûches à moitié brûlées, recouvertes de poussière qui pouvait avoir plusieurs siècles et, à côté, des fagots entassés. Soigneusement rangés contre le mur le plus proche, des pots en terre étaient alignés.

La caverne ressemblait à celles que nous avions déjà visitées, jusqu'au bois et aux ustensiles. C'était comme si ceux qui avaient vécu là autrefois étaient brusquement partis, chassés par la faim ou l'apparition d'ennemis. Les os sur le sol, comme dans les autres grottes, appartenaient non à des êtres humains mais à des daims ou des coyotes.

Nous nous sommes installés confortablement, d'abord en allumant un feu. Nos provisions de viande séchée étaient en quantité suffisante pour durer cinq ou six jours. Alors, nous avons préparé un bon repas que nous avons dégusté avec délice tout en faisant des plaisanteries boiteuses sur le temps, boiteuses parce que nous avions encore froid et que nous étions encore loin de la cité de Tawhi.

-Que t'ont dit les Indiens à propos de cette cité des Nuages? demanda Mendoza à Zia.

-Tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit, Roa vous l'a répété, répondit Zia.

-C'est trois fois rien, dit Mendoza.

-Oui, trois fois rien.

Les chevaux semblaient s'agiter en bas et elle alla sur le seuil de la grotte pour écouter. Elle était plus inquiète au sujet de la pouliche que de la cité des Nuages:

-Puisque ce n'est rien, reprit Mendoza, nous ne serons pas déçus de ce que nous y trouverons.

-Nous trouverons des Indiens, dit le père Francisco qui, comme d'habitude, était plus intéressé par les âmes à sauver que par un trésor. Comme à Nexpan.

Torres intervint:

-S'il faut sept jours pour arriver à votre cité des Nuages, il en faudra autant pour revenir. Et il faut compter onze jours de plus pour retourner à Háwikuh. En tout, vingt-cinq jours. Plus de deux cents lieues à parcourir. Les fers à cheval sont rares. En avons-nous suffisamment pour entreprendre ce long voyage?

-Nous en avons suffisamment, répliqua Mendoza pour clore le sujet.

Notre problème le plus sérieux était la nourriture pour les bêtes. Torres avait ramassé de l'herbe sèche pendant qu'il nous attendait à l'Abîme et c'était ce qu'elles étaient en train de manger. Mais demain?

La neige tomba toute la nuit et, lorsque nous sommes sortis de la grotte, nous nous sommes enfoncés jusqu'à la ceinture. Nous avons coupé des roseaux le long du ruisseau, en quantité suffisante pour cette journée et la suivante.

Vers midi, un soleil blême se leva au-dessus de la falaise. Le capitaine Mendoza sella la jument rouanne et annonça qu'il partait tracer une piste. Je le vis s'éloigner avec crainte. Le cheval se cabra très haut au premier escarpement puis se cabra une seconde fois. Après, ils disparurent.

-Une histoire de fou, dit Torres, et certains acquiescèrent.

Nous avons attendu autour du feu tout l'après-midi mais, à l'approche de la nuit, quand il recommença à neiger, Roa se leva en déclarant qu'il allait à la recherche du capitaine. Pendant qu'il sellait son cheval, Mendoza apparut, si raide de froid qu'il fallut l'aider à descendre de la jument.

-Je n'ai pas dépassé l'endroit où nous étions hier, dit-il. Il faudra que la neige fonde ou qu'elle durcisse, même si cela peut prendre un mois.

Ce soir-là, nous avons fait un autre bon repas, en lançant des plaisanteries aussi douteuses que la veille sur le temps. Le lendemain, en manque de bois, nous avons passé de nombreuses heures à couper des branches mortes que nous avons montées à la grotte à l'aide de cordes. Cette nuit-là, selon mes souvenirs, on restreignit les portions mais il y avait encore assez de nourriture pour trois ou quatre jours et nous n'étions pas vraiment inquiets.

-S'il le faut, dit Torres, nous pouvons toujours abattre l'une des mules. Cela nous permettra de tenir pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Excellente viande aussi, renchérit Roa. Il faut des dents de requin mais elle donne des forces et en vaut bien une autre.

-Pour ceux qui ont faim en tout cas, approuva Torres. J'ai moi-même déjà mangé la peau. C'était à l'entrée du Yucatan avec le général Vejar.

-Quel goût peut avoir la peau d'une mule? Je me le suis souvent demandé, dit Roa.

-Si le temps ne change pas, répondit Mendoza, tu le sauras bientôt.

-Elle doit être dure sans aucun doute, insista Roa.

-Cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs, expliqua Torres. La peau doit provenir d'une jeune mule. La préparation aussi est de première importance. Il faut d'abord couper la peau en lanières, de la bonne taille pour qu'elles rentrent dans le pot. Ces lanières doivent bouillir afin d'enlever tous les poils. Puis on les gratte et on les remet dans l'eau. La cuisson prend plusieurs heures et ne doit pas être précipitée par un œil impatient; ce n'est pas avant que les morceaux soient devenus bien mous et fondent ensemble en une seule masse qu'on arrête la cuisson. Puis, on enlève le pot du feu et on attend que cette masse refroidisse. Quand elle est froide on obtient une gelée grise qui ressemble à de la colle.

-Quel goût a-t-elle? demanda Roa.

-Celui de la colle: horrible!

-Et avec du poivre et du sel?

-Également.

-Mais cela donne des forces?

-Oui, beaucoup de forces.

Mendoza tripotait sa barbe.

-Nous ne mangerons pas de mule, vieille ou jeune, déclara-t-il, pensant sans doute au trésor que les mules devaient transporter. D'abord, avant d'en arriver là, nous nous mangerons les uns les autres.

-Cela aussi, je l'ai vu, dit Torres. Pendant l'été 1529, dans le grand désert de Vizcaíno.

Tandis que Torres nous racontait ce voyage fatal, un vent du sud se mit à souffler et, au matin, le ciel était dégagé et l'eau coulait de partout. Ce jour-là, nous avons coupé des roseaux pour les animaux et nous nous sommes préparés à partir le jour suivant à l'aube.

Chapitre20

Le vent mourut pendant la nuit mais le bruit de l'eau nous entourait de toutes parts, depuis les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond de la caverne jusqu'au rugissement du ruisseau dans la prairie. On aurait dit la fonte des neiges au printemps. Je me réveillai à l'aube en entendant les chevaux piétiner. L'instant d'après, je crus entendre prononcer mon nom. La voix semblait lointaine et ne pas provenir de la grotte. Je m'assis, tendis l'oreille mais seul me parvint l'écoulement des eaux. Autour de moi, mes compagnons dormaient, sauf Guillermo Torres. C'était sans doute lui qui m'avait appelé d'en bas. J'enfilai mes bottes en m'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour écouter. L'une des mes tâches était de l'aider à étriller les chevaux, ce que je n'étais jamais heureux de faire et pas plus ce matin-là que les autres.

Je trouvai mon pourpoint, que je secouai pour en enlever la poussière et défroissai soigneusement. Tout en le passant, je jetai un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du feu, sur la paillasse de Zia, faite d'aiguilles de pin et placée contre le mur. Je me levais toujours avant elle et, comme chaque matin, mes yeux la cherchèrent. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, et cela m'amusait. J'étais aussi touché par l'expression de son visage pendant son sommeil: elle avait l'air d'un petit enfant et n'arborait plus cette expression sérieuse et adulte qui la caractérisait à d'autres moments.

Je regardai deux fois dans sa direction et contournai le feu pour regarder encore avant de réaliser que la paillasse était vide. Zia n'était nulle part alentour. Elle avait quitté la grotte. Brusquement saisi par la peur, me souvenant de la voix qui m'avait appelé, je me précipitai dehors et scrutai la prairie. En bas, à l'entrée du surplomb rocheux, la neige était piétinée comme par des animaux. Des traces de sabots partaient de là, longeaient le ruisseau et disparaissaient dans un bosquet de pins nains. Les empreintes étaient vagues dans la neige fondue. Combien de chevaux ou de mules les avaient faites, j'aurais été incapable de le dire. Mais il était évident pour moi qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'Abîme, vers Háwikuh.

Je sonnai l'alarme pour réveiller les autres et commençai à descendre avec précaution le long de la paroi. L'eau avait gelé dans les cavités pendant la nuit et je progressais en m'accrochant prudemment.

Avant d'arriver au pied de la falaise, je perdis prise et glissai lourdement sur le sol. Là, je restai un moment, à moitié assommé.

Des bruits me parvinrent, des mouvements furtifs assez proches, à l'intérieur de la galerie. Encore abasourdi, j'essuyai la neige de mon visage. Les bruits avaient cessé. Puis, au-dessus de moi, quelqu'un cria et, levant les yeux, je découvris Roa accroupi au bord de la grotte. Je lui montrai les traces qui parcouraient la prairie. Je me mis lentement debout. Comme mes esprits s'éclaircissaient, je perçus clairement un bruit d'éperons, et Torres sortit de la galerie. Il montait la jument rouanne. La pouliche le suivait. Au pommeau de sa selle pendaient les deux sacs qui contenaient l'or recueilli à Nexpan.

J'ignore s'il m'avait entendu tomber de la falaise mais il m'entendit lorsque, poussant un hurlement, je me ruai vers lui. Quand je fus à environ cinq pas, il posa la main sur la dague qu'il portait dans un étui attaché à sa cuisse.

Il y avait une congère devant lui et il devait la traverser, ainsi que le ruisseau, pour atteindre la prairie. Je crois qu'il avait dû voir Roa en train de préparer le mousquet car, au moment d'empoigner sa dague, il hésita. J'étais derrière lui à présent, si proche que j'aurais pu toucher son cheval. Mon espoir était de me saisir de la bride et de le retenir assez longtemps pour permettre à Roa de se servir de son mousquet.

Au milieu de tout cela, Mendoza, du bord de la grotte, tira un coup de feu qui manqua son but. Durant ces quelques secondes, une pensée me vint à l'esprit: Zia et Torres étaient de mèche. Zia avait pris les autres chevaux et était partie. C'était elle qui avait laissé ces traces dans la neige. J'étais sous le choc à l'idée de sa traîtrise, quand soudain elle apparut à l'entrée de la galerie. Elle avait une blessure au front et du sang coulait sur sa joue.

-Écarte-toi, _hombre_ ! cria Roa au-dessus de moi.

Je savais que j'étais dans sa ligne de mire mais je songeais à Zia et n'obéis pas à son ordre.

Torres poussa le cheval en avant et, d'un bond, franchit l'amas de neige et le ruisseau. Comme il enfonçait ses éperons dans le flanc de sa monture, la pouliche s'élança à leur suite.

-Retenez-la! me hurla Zia, alors qu'Étoile bleue passait devant moi. Retenez-la!

J'essayai mais la pouliche fit un écart et, de peu, échappa à ma main. Zia était à côté de moi maintenant. Quand la pouliche atteignit la congère, elle s'arrêta. Zia courut désespérément derrière elle et empoigna une de ses jambes.

 _-Por Dios_ ! sanglota-t-elle pendant qu'elles s'affalaient toutes deux dans la neige. À l'aide!

De toutes ses forces, elle se cramponnait à la pouliche qui se débattait. Avant que je pusse bouger, la pouliche se libéra. Elle se releva, trébucha et se précipita droit sur moi. Nous nous écrasâmes tous deux dans la neige. Lorsque la jument entendit le hennissement de sa pouliche, elle tourna la tête. Mais à l'aide du lourd mors et des éperons, Torres la remit dans la bonne direction et l'obligea à prendre le galop. Les coups tirés par Roa se succédèrent. Le temps que Mendoza recharge son mousquet, Torres avait disparu à l'abri des arbres. Ma lutte avec la pouliche se termina rapidement quand Roa attacha ses sabots avec une corde. L'abandonnant entre les mains de Zia, nous avons couru à la galerie. Mendoza était en train de seller un cheval en proférant des menaces à l'égard de Torres.

-Nous ne le rattraperons jamais, dit Roa. N'oubliez pas qu'il a pris la jument.

-Je sais, répondit Mendoza. Et aussi qu'il a emporté l'or. Donne-moi ta dague, Roa, j'ai laissé la mienne dans la grotte.

Mendoza avait choisi le meilleur des chevaux qui restaient, un grand aubère, qui ne valait pas la jument rouanne sur une courte ou une longue distance. Mais sa rage était si grande que je me demandais s'il ne parviendrait pas à rejoindre Torres par la seule force de sa volonté. Il était capable de le poursuivre pendant des jours et des semaines, le temps qu'il faudrait. Lorsque Mendoza voulut serrer la sangle de la selle, il recula de surprise.

-Elle est coupée, s'exclama-t-il. Coupée en deux! (Il courut examiner les autres selles). Toutes les sangles! Coupées!

-Cela vaut mieux, constata Roa. Sinon qui sait où la nuit vous surprendrait? Déjà les nuages s'amoncellent et le vent s'est levé.

Nous avons examiné les traces qui traversaient la prairie dans la direction de Háwikuh et scruté le ciel bas. Puis Roa fit un licol pour la pouliche et l'attacha à un arbre. Zia avait lavé le sang de son visage avec de la neige mais elle était encore très pâle.

-Que s'est-il passé? lui demanda Mendoza.

-Beaucoup de choses.

-Raconte.

-Je vais vous dire ce que je peux, prononça lentement Zia à travers des lèvres encore pincées par la douleur.

-Plus tard, peut-être. Quand tu pourras mieux parler.

-Non, maintenant. Dès que j'aurai mon chapeau qui est resté dans la caverne.

J'allai chercher le chapeau et, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, elle le posa sur sa tête.

-Je dormais, expliqua-t-elle, quand j'ai entendu Étoile bleue hennir. J'ai cru que je rêvais. Mais je l'ai entendue encore. Alors, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas un rêve et je suis sortie de la caverne pour regarder dans la prairie. De la lumière éclairait la forêt et j'ai vu le señor Torres traverser le ruisseau à cheval. Il revenait car j'ai vu des empreintes dans la neige. Il est entré dans la galerie et Étoile bleue a encore henni. Il y a eu un bruit. Comme le bruit d'une branche qu'on casse. Étoile bleue est sortie de la galerie et est restée là. J'ai pensé que le bruit signifiait que le señor Torres l'avait frappée et qu'il allait recommencer. Alors, je suis descendue le long de la paroi.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à l'or? demanda Mendoza.

-Non, j'ai pensé à Étoile bleue.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné l'alerte?

-La prochaine fois, j'appellerai.

-Tu es descendue, reprit Mendoza, et après?

-Je suis entrée dans la galerie. Le señor Torres avait une dague et il était assis sur une selle en train de couper quelque chose. Il ne m'a pas vue. Le cheval qui appartient au capitaine se tenait tout près de moi et j'ai vu les deux sacs d'or attachés à la selle. À ce moment-là le señor Torres a tourné la tête et il m'a vue. Il a bondi et m'a attrapée par le bras. J'ai crié et il m'a frappée. Je ne me souviens pas d'autre chose.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus, dit Mendoza. Sauf que je suis un piètre tireur, que Roa est encore pire et Sandoval est _nada_. Et aussi que nous avons quatre sangles à réparer avant de pouvoir partir. De l'or, nous n'en parlerons pas. Ni de l'écuyer au cœur traître, Guillermo Torres.

Il s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui. Finalement ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le gros chien qui était assis à l'abri d'un buisson.

-Tigre ! cria-t-il.

Et le chien vint au petit trot en agitant la queue. Mendoza lui flanqua une petite tape sur les oreilles.

-Tigre, tu n'es qu'un incapable. Et ton ancien maître est un incapable. Je comprends à présent pourquoi il voulait te vendre. Tu devrais plutôt appartenir à quelque vieille dame.

Il flanqua au chien une autre tape sur la tête et s'adressa à Roa:

-Tu ne lui as pas appris grand-chose.

-Ce n'est pas un bon élève, répondit Roa.

Le père Francisco, qui, comme Tigre, avait dormi pendant presque toute cette affaire et n'était apparu qu'au moment où Zia parlait, lut alors le service du matin. Nous nous sommes relevés de meilleure humeur et nous avons commencé à réparer les sangles, ce qui n'était pas un mince travail. Avant midi, nous étions en route pour Tawhi, la cité des Nuages, sans savoir que nous ne la verrions pas avant la fin de l'hiver et la venue d'un autre printemps.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le huitième jour d'octobre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

Les murs de la forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa sont faits en pierres de corail, taillées en bloc et soigneusement posées les unes sur les autres. En haut, m'a dit mon geôlier, ils ont six _varas_ d'épaisseur. En bas, là où les murs reposent sur le fond rocheux de la mer, ils font neuf _varas._ La forteresse elle-même est si vaste qu'il faut une heure pour en faire le tour. Si vaste, en vérité, qu'un jour, sur le balcon de son palais d'Espagne, le roi, s'abritant les yeux de sa main, avait regardé longuement vers l'ouest.

-Que regarde Votre Majesté? avait demandé un courtisan.

-San Juan de Ulúa.

-Mais elle se trouve à des milliers de lieues d'ici, Votre Majesté.

-Oui, avait répondu Charles Quint. Mais elle m'a coûté assez cher pour que je puisse l'apercevoir de l'autre côté de la mer. Pourtant, aussi vaste soit-elle, je jure que, pendant une nuit et un jour, cette forteresse de pierres, plus grande que la cathédrale de Séville, plus grande que n'importe quelle forteresse dans le monde chrétien, m'a semblé tanguer comme un bateau sur la mer. Le vent a commencé à souffler hier au soir, envoyant des bouffées d'air humide dans ma cellule. À minuit, il avait atteint une telle force que j'ai dû quitter ma paillasse pour chercher abri dans un coin de la cellule, bien que la fenêtre soit étroite et quadrillée de larges bandes de fer. Il était impossible d'allumer la chandelle, aussi me suis-je accroupi dans un coin tel un rat dans son trou, sans pouvoir écrire. Il était midi quand j'ai entendu les pas de don Felipe dans le couloir. La porte, soufflée par le vent, s'est ouverte toute grande et a grincé sur ses gonds. Il essaya de la refermer mais n'y réussit pas. Nous avons dû nous adosser tous deux pour repousser le battant, ce qui ne laissa pas de me frapper en vérité - il est curieux qu'un prisonnier aide à s'enfermer lui-même.

-Cela fait deux heures que je suis en route, dit-il en disposant mon petit-déjeuner sur le banc.

En général, il était impeccable, ses bottes cirées et son pourpoint bien brossé mais, ce matin, on aurait dit qu'il venait de ramper hors d'une cheminée.

-Quel vent! poursuivit-il. On peut à peine se tenir debout. J'ai donc emprunté un autre chemin, un passage secret, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un an. Ce qui explique, _compañero_ , mon retard et le refroidissement de votre nourriture.

Malgré son apparence, il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Il était porteur, je le craignais, de mauvaises nouvelles. Je n'avais pas faim mais, comme la dernière fois, je mangeai pour lui plaire. Il ne dit rien d'important jusqu'à ce que j'eusse terminé. Il sortit alors de la doublure de son pourpoint un rouleau de papiers attaché par un lien de cuir, que je reconnus aussitôt.

-Vos notes, dit-il, me tendant le rouleau d'un geste dramatique. Elles arrivent droit de la ville de Mexico. Saines et sauves, bien que le messager ait été accroché deux fois par des bandits, qu'il ait failli perdre la vie en traversant une rivière et qu'il ait échappé de peu à l'orage.

J'enlevai les pierres de la cachette dans le sol, y plaçai les notes et remis les pierres.

-Quand allez-vous commencer la carte? voulut savoir don Felipe.

-Quand il n'y aura plus de vent.

-Allez-vous faire une grande carte?

-Aussi grande que le papier le permettra.

-Avec la piste qui mène à Cíbola? La latitude? Les montagnes et les rivières? Tous les détails consignés, señor, pour que le trésor puisse être localisé sans problème?

-Complète.

-Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il?

-Deux jours.

-Pas moins?

-Non.

Don Felipe me regarda et plissa les yeux.

-Que va-t-il se passer quand vous aurez donné ces notes à l'Audiencia Real?

-Je vais en garder une copie.

-Exacte?

-Exacte.

-Et en consultant ces notes, l'Audiencia ne pourra rien en tirer?

-Rien.

-Si on vous demande de lire vos notes, de les expliquer, que direz-vous?

-Rien.

-Si, señor. Voilà ce que vous répondrez: «Messieurs, voici les observations que j'ai faites à l'époque de l'endroit où j'ai caché le trésor. Il n'y a rien que je puisse ajouter, Vos Excellences». Vous comprenez? Si vous comprenez, soyez assez aimable pour répéter exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Je répétai mot pour mot ses paroles et ajoutai une phrase ou deux de mon cru.

-Parfait, dit-il.

Quand il fut parti (je l'aidai encore à refermer la porte), j'allai chercher mes notes et, accroupi dans mon coin, les examinai. Elles étaient tachées à de nombreux endroits, sans doute à cause de la rivière en crue que le messager avait dû traverser, mais étaient encore lisibles.

Je les étudiai minutieusement: les commentaires, les chiffres et les deux petits dessins. Elles étaient plus complètes que dans mes souvenirs. Mais elles étaient trompeuses, même pour un bon cartographe. De l'eau entrait par la fenêtre, à cause de la pluie et de la mer houleuse. Je décidai de ranger les papiers dans ma propre cachette, dans le mur, afin qu'elles ne subissent pas plus de dommages. Il me vint à l'esprit que, si la mer montait encore, toute la cellule allait être inondée mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire.

Peu après le départ de mon geôlier, je reçus la visite du commandant de la forteresse, le capitaine Martin. Il avait été malmené par le vent, même si, comme don Felipe, il avait emprunté des passages secrets.

-Ce sera un honneur pour moi de me présenter devant l'Audiencia pour témoigner en votre faveur, dit-il, pour parler de votre bon caractère et préciser que, du fait de vous avoir connu sur la frontière, je vous crois incapable d'avoir tué Mendoza.

Même s'il me faut ajouter qu'à en juger par ce que je connais de lui, la tentation a dû être grande.

Le capitaine Martin resta plus d'une heure. Nous avons évoqué l'été à Háwikuh et le grand _jornado_ qu'il avait entrepris plus tard vers l'est. Pas une fois il ne mentionna le trésor ou même n'y fit allusion. Je pris plaisir à sa visite comme la première fois et le lui dis. Le capitaine, je pense, est un ami, le seul que je possède ici, dans la forteresse de San Juan.

À présent que la nuit est tombée, le vent a diminué même si les vagues continuent de s'écraser avec violence contre les murs de la prison. Elles atteignent presque ma fenêtre. Le ciel est strié de minces bandes de nuages et je ne peux voir l'étoile de l'ouest dont je devrais connaître le nom. Nous sommes à deux jours de la reprise du procès. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire l'histoire de l'hiver passé dans la prairie. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas utile de raconter comme le soleil brillait sur le plateau, qui ne se trouvait qu'à une journée de la caverne et comme la nourriture était abondante, comme chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, Zia et moi occupés à nos cartes, Roa à chasser, Mendoza à entraîner son grand chien Tigre et le père Francisco à convertir les Indiens qui passaient par là, et nous tous à fabriquer des sacs en peau de daim pour transporter l'or que Mendoza pensait découvrir.

Non, il vaut mieux recommencer mon récit à la venue du printemps et la fonte des neiges, quand, après nous être mis en marche vers le nord-ouest, nous sommes arrivés en vue de Tawhi, car, alors, nombre d'événements se sont produits qui ne pourront plus jamais se répéter.

Chapitre21

Le douzième jour d'avril, nous avons atteint la cité des Nuages. Tard dans l'après-midi, nous avons franchi à gué un ruisseau que la neige fondue avait grossi. Nous avons suivi le ruisseau qui traversait une jolie prairie, passé dans un canyon et, vers le soir, nous sommes arrivés dans une plaine. Le soleil était couché mais la lumière était encore bonne. Là, devant nous, à moins d'une lieue, nous avons aperçu une petite montagne qui se dressait dans la plaine. La base de la montagne était couverte de pins et de trembles mais, à mi-hauteur, la forêt s'interrompait pour faire place à des falaises pourpres. Les falaises avaient une forme curieuse et, comme je les contemplais se découpant sur le ciel pâle, il me sembla distinguer la silhouette d'un bateau. Un bateau sur une mer pourpre, voguant vers l'ouest, toutes voiles déployées. La lumière s'affaiblit, les falaises devinrent noires et le bateau disparut à notre vue. Puis, pendant que nous installions notre camp, je vis, tout près au-dessus de la montagne, posé comme une couronne, ce que je pris pour un faible bouquet d'étoiles.

C'était en fait les feux de Tawhi car, à l'aube quand le soleil brilla sur le sommet de la montagne, nous avons reconnu devant nous les murs étincelants d'une cité. Le côté brillant, nous le savions depuis notre expérience àHáwikuh, était dû à l'éclat du mica et non pas de l'or. Pourtant, nous étions remplis d'excitation.

Une heure après le lever du soleil, nous sommes arrivés sur les pentes boisées et avons découvert une piste visiblement fort utilisée qui menait à travers la forêt jusqu'au pied de la falaise. Là, la piste montait abruptement au milieu des rochers, trop inégaux pour nos bêtes.

Nous les avons laissées à la garde de Roa et nous sommes partis à pied, en prenant de quoi manger pour deux jours et tout ce qu'il nous restait de verroterie.

À mesure que nous grimpions, les murs de la ville devenaient plus visibles. Des bruits de voix nous parvenaient déjà ainsi que l'odeur de pommes de pin qu'on brûlait.

La piste se fit encore plus raide jusqu'à ce que, enfin, elle se terminât sur un large rebord rocheux. Directement au-dessus, à une hauteur de huit ou neuf varas, nous avons aperçu une trouée dans les murs. C'était, vraisemblablement, une entrée de la ville mais, entre nous et l'entrée, s'élevait une barrière de pierres apparemment sans crevasses ni prises. Mendoza cria un salut, une phrase en indien que Zia lui avait apprise. Il aurait bien fait retentir son mousquet si nous n'avions pas été à court de poudre, car cela ne manquait jamais d'attirer l'attention.

Aussitôt deux hommes apparurent au-dessus de la barrière de pierres. Ils nous adressèrent des signes amicaux et nous jetèrent une échelle de bois et de corde qui se balança périlleusement d'un côté et d'autre quand nous l'avons empruntée.

Vue de la plaine, la ville semblait petite et désordonnée, peu spectaculaire si ce n'est par sa situation, comme Háwikuh. Mais une fois que nous avons franchi l'entrée, et que nous sommes parvenus au bout d'un passage tortueux, la surprise nous saisit.

Devant nous s'étendait une place spacieuse, de plus de quatre cents mètres de circonférence. Elle était vaguement ovale, en terre battue, lisse et de couleur rouge sombre comme si la terre était mélangée de sang, comme c'est notre coutume en Espagne. À l'ouest, au bord même de la falaise, se dressait une masse de maisons en terre, certaines d'un étage. Au centre de la place, une source coulait entre des rochers verdis par la mousse.

C'était cependant à l'est que l'aspect de la cité était le plus saisissant. De ce côté se trouvait un petit lac d'un bleu profond sur lequel s'ébattaient des oiseaux de multiples couleurs. Un chemin bordé de pins entourait le lac et ajoutait encore à son apparence de parc.

Nous avons été vite entourés par les Indiens dont les yeux sombres nous détaillaient des pieds à la tête.

Et quel étrange spectacle, en vérité, nous devions offrir à leurs yeux, eux qui n'avaient jamais vu de Blancs! Le père Francisco, avec son crâne tonsuré et sa longue robe grise, une croix en bois sur l'épaule. Mendoza et moi-même vêtus de cuirasses brillantes et de casques dorés. Même Zia, bien qu'indienne, devait les étonner avec sa veste en daim, sa tunique et son chapeau orné de clochettes.

Enfin, de la foule, un homme qui avait l'apparence d'un cacique, se détacha et nous adressa un long discours de bienvenue. Auquel le capitaine Mendoza, par Zia interposée, répondit avec ses compliments et des déclarations déjà bien rabâchées.

Le cacique, dont le nom était Tlascingo, ou du moins c'est ce que nous avons compris, souhaitait connaître notre grand roi et d'où nous venions et où nous allions. Puis il dit:

-En bas, près de la forêt, vit un autre homme dont la peau est blanche. Avec lui sont douze animaux qui ressemblent à des daims mais sont beaucoup plus gros. Parlez-moi de ces animaux. Sont-ils bons à rôtir et à manger?

-Leur viande est aussi dure que cela, dit Mendoza en montrant ses bottes. Et encore pire, elle empoisonne l'estomac.

-Pourquoi alors possédez-vous ces animaux ? demanda le cacique.

-Nous les utilisons pour porter les fardeaux et aussi pour nous transporter.

Le cacique ne comprit pas. Aussi Mendoza enfourcha son mousquet et caracola en cercle. Tlascingo hocha la tête mais ne sourit pas.

-Ces animaux sont-ils aussi sauvages que les daims?

-Plus sauvages que le daim. Plus sauvages que l'antilope. Plus sauvages que le coyote.

-Et que mange cet animal?

-Toutes sortes de choses. Mais comme vous et moi, il préfère la viande, soit crue soit cuite.

-De la viande de daim?

-Oui. Aussi celle du lapin et de l'antilope. Mais plus que tout, il préfère la chair humaine.

Le cacique réfléchit silencieusement un moment. Nous vivions toujours dans la peur qu'on nous volât nos bêtes. Et, aux Indiens qui posaient des questions, Zia ou Mendoza répétaient chaque fois le même mensonge. Cela nous avait toujours bien servis.

-Ces animaux sont bien étranges, remarqua le cacique.

-En effet, répondit Mendoza. Et ils ont d'étranges habitudes aussi.

-Où cet animal trouve-t-il des humains à manger?

-Il n'en trouve que lorsque nous tuons des ennemis.

Et Mendoza répéta ces mots pour être bien certain que le cacique avait compris.

-Les animaux sont très maigres en ce moment. (Il leva un doigt pour montrer à quel point ils étaient maigres). Ils sont maigres parce que cela fait beaucoup de lunes que nous n'avons pas tué d'ennemis.

Le chef Tlascingo se désigna du doigt, puis indiqua tous les Indiens autour de lui, les maisons groupées de l'autre côté de la place, où les femmes et les enfants se cachaient de nous.

-À Tawhi, nous sommes tous des amis, dit-il.

-Je l'observe et j'en prends note, répliqua Mendoza.

De temps à autre, pendant que les deux hommes échangeaient ces paroles, Tlascingo jetait un coup d'œil sur le mousquet de Mendoza et l'arbalète que je portais. Il nous demanda des explications sur ces objets.

Mendoza tendit la lourde arme au cacique et lui fit voir comment viser mais, pensant à notre manque de poudre, ne lui permit pas de tirer. À la place, il frappa dans ses mains et imita le bruit d'une explosion.

-Il parle avec la voix du tonnerre, expliqua-t-il.

-Avec une forte voix en effet, dit le cacique.

-Avec la voix du tonnerre.

-Contre vos ennemis?

-Contre eux seulement, confirma Mendoza.

Il prit alors l'arbalète et sortit de mon carquois une flèche empennée de poils de sanglier. Contournant lentement le rocher, il tendit l'arc et visa un mur à une distance trois fois plus grande que la portée d'une flèche indienne. Le carreau partit et se ficha dans le mur de pisé si profondément qu'un jeune garçon envoyé pour le chercher ne put l'en dégager.

-Cela aussi est destiné à nos ennemis, dit Mendoza en levant l'arbalète. À ceux qui ont le cœur mauvais et la langue perfide.

Sa démonstration terminée, Mendoza sortit de son pourpoint une petite bourse de cuir remplie de poussière d'or et de pépites qu'il avait ramassées à Nexpan et que Torres n'avait pas pu voler parce que le capitaine la portait toujours autour de son cou comme un talisman. Zia étala sur le sol un assortiment de perles de verre, de colliers, de minces bracelets d'argent de Tolède et autres bimbeloteries. Mendoza vida l'or dans sa main.

-Pour ceci, je t'offre tout ce qui est là devant toi.

Les yeux du cacique s'allumèrent, bien qu'ils fussent profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et presque cachés par une frange de cheveux aussi raides que des crins de cheval. Sur un signe de tête, deux hommes coururent à travers la place et revinrent bientôt avec une petite bourse. Tlascingo avait dû s'exercer depuis longtemps à l'art du troc, à en juger par la suite. Et il devait jouir d'une réputation indiscutable parmi les autres tribus car il y excellait. Mendoza eut beau discuter, avec patience et parfois sans, aucun des objets n'apporta plus de dix pincées de poussière d'or et parfois moins. Le cacique lui-même comptait les pincées prises entre le pouce et l'index. En vérité, il était si malin que, vers la fin de l'après-midi, toute la verroterie était partie et Mendoza n'y avait gagné qu'une trentaine _d'onzas_ d'or.

De son pourpoint, Mendoza tira alors quatre cartes à jouer - un deux de Deniers, un sept de Coupes, un cavalier d'Épées et un valet de Coupes - et les disposa en rang aux pieds du cacique.

-Je t'échange ces cartes contre l'or qui reste, dit-il.

Tlascingo grogna :

-La moitié!

Mendoza ramassa trois cartes et les rangea, laissant le cavalier d'Epées. C'était la plus belle de toutes. Elle était bordée de vert et de jaune et ornée d'un _hidalgo_ au regard farouche, monté sur un étalon cabré.

Elle attira l'oeil du cacique. Il sortit alors de sa bourse en daim une douzaine de pincées d'or et les plaça sur la carte. Mais Mendoza fit le dégoûté et lui tourna le dos. Au bout d'un long silence, le cacique ajouta trois pincées d'or au petit tas. Mendoza leva deux doigts.

-Encore.

Tlascingo ne bougea pas. Les ombres s'allongèrent, le soleil commençait à s'enfoncer derrière les falaises de Tawhi. Le cacique demeurait les bras croisés, comme figé dans cette position à jamais.

Enfin, Mendoza versa l'or dans sa bourse et tendit la carte à Tlascingo.

-Demain, nous reprendrons le marchandage, dit le cacique qui avait l'air très content de lui. À présent, je vais vous mener à un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer.

L'endroit n'était pas loin, une hutte sans fenêtres, sans mobilier, au sol de terre battue recouvert de feuilles de maïs.

-Quand le soleil sera couché, mes hommes vous apporteront à manger, dit Tlascingo. Demain, nous recommencerons notre marchandage.

-Demain, apporte un gros sac d'or, lui recommanda Mendoza. La carte que tu viens d'acquérir est de moindre valeur que les autres.

Il posa alors une question hardie:

-D'où vient cet or, puissant Tlascingo?

-De lointaines montagnes.

-Y en a-t-il beaucoup ?

-Il y en a suffisamment pour durer toute ma vie et la vie de mon fils et la vie de son fils et la vie de son fils, dit le cacique fièrement.

-Si tu possèdes de l'or en telle quantité, pourquoi le mesurer en pincées?

-Je le fais parce que cela me plaît. Si je voulais, je pourrais te donner plus d'or que tu n'en pourrais porter. Plus que tes animaux à longue queue n'en pourraient porter.

-De ceci, je me souviendrai, dit Mendoza. Quand tu m'offriras demain une douzaine de petites pincées pour une chose qui vaut le poids d'un homme.

Tlascingo voulut parler mais se ravisa, conscient peut- être qu'il était allé un peu loin dans sa vantardise. Puis une autre pensée s'exprima sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à l'arbalète et à l'arme qui faisait le bruit du tonnerre.

-Je garde peu d'or ici, dit-il. L'or se trouve loin.

-Où? insista Mendoza.

-Dans les montagnes, répéta le cacique en faisant un large mouvement de la main qui balaya l'est, le sud et le nord. Dans une montagne connue seulement par six de mes guerriers. Ceux qui le ramassent sont des prisonniers que j'ai capturés au combat. Ils sont aveugles. Je leur ai crevé les yeux pour qu'ils ne puissent voir mon secret.

Il soutint le regard de Mendoza pendant un long moment et partit sans ajouter un mot. Je me demandais quel usage pouvait faire Tlascingo de tout l'or qu'il se vantait de posséder. Il ne pouvait s'en servir pour le troc puisque les Indiens que nous avions rencontrés en chemin ne lui attribuaient aucune valeur. La réponse à ma question allait bientôt nous être révélée.

Chapitre22

Le cacique laissa derrière lui deux personnes de sa suite, deux jeunes gens à la mine sérieuse qui s'installèrent de part et d'autre de notre seuil. S'ils étaient là pour s'occuper de nos besoins ou pour monter la garde, nous n'en savions rien. Mais quand nous sommes ressortis sur la place, après une brève inspection de notre abri, ils ne nous ont pas suivis.

-J'ai dans l'idée que l'entrepôt de Tlascingo est rempli d'or du sol au plafond, dit Mendoza.

Le père Francisco marchait devant nous, sa croix sur l'épaule, et ne pouvait nous entendre.

-Mais comment mettre la main dessus? poursuivit-il.

\- Ou le descendre de la montagne, dis-je, bien que la pensée de voler l'or de Tlascingo fût loin de mon esprit. - Peut-être est-il rangé dans des sacs en cuir comme celui que les Indiens ont apporté. Ils ne sont pas restés assez longtemps pour le remplir. Si l'or est dans des sacs, nous pouvons aisément les lancer au pied de la falaise.

-Aisément en effet, acquiesçai-je sans parler sérieusement.

-J'ai observé les deux hommes que Tlascingo a dépêchés pour chercher l'or, continua Mendoza. J'ai vu la porte par laquelle ils ont disparu. C'est juste à l'autre bout de la place, derrière la fontaine.

Nous avons traversé la place et bu à la fontaine. En passant devant l'entrepôt, Mendoza ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne regarda pas non plus par la porte mais m'indiqua d'un murmure laquelle c'était.

-Nous jetterons un coup d'œil en revenant.

Sans nous presser, nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout de la place. Nous avons vu le local où l'on entreposait et moulait le maïs. C'était une large pièce ouverte dans laquelle de vieilles femmes tissaient et devant laquelle Zia et le père Francisco nous laissèrent. Lentement, nous sommes revenus sur nos pas. Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours adossés à notre hutte et semblèrent ne pas faire attention à nous.

-Marchez jusqu'à la fontaine sans vous retourner, m'enjoignit Mendoza. Je reviens tout de suite.

J'obéis et, en effet, il me rattrapa rapidement.

-C'est une petite salle sans fenêtres et avec seulement une porte, dit-il. Au centre, il y a un tas d'or, en fíne poussière, mais pas plus que ne pourrait en contenir un casque, peut-être deux.

-Pas de sacs?

-Non.

Après nous être rafraîchis une nouvelle fois, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le lac en empruntant un chemin bien délimité.

-Le sol est couvert de poussière d'or, reprit Mendoza, ce qui signifie qu'à un moment ou à un autre, le petit tas d'or a dû être un gros tas, qui devait remplir la pièce.

Nous avions atteint une terrasse de pierre qui courait le long du lac sur une douzaine de _varas._ De là, nous avions une vue magnifique de la plaine en dessous et d'un demi-cercle de montagnes sombres, par-delà. Mendoza remarqua:

-Si l'or de Tlascingo vient de loin, nous pouvons chercher toute une année sans rien trouver. Mais si nous campions dans la plaine? Nous pourrions voir toute personne qui descendrait des montagnes ou s'y dirigerait. Nous pourrions peut-être même surprendre les hommes de Tlascingo en train de transporter l'or. Ou bien les suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où ils le prennent.

J'entendais la plupart de ses paroles, mais mes pensées étaient fixées sur le merveilleux spectacle qui s'étalait devant nos yeux. Les montagnes passaient du pourpre au noir. Les nuages étaient illuminés par les feux du soleil couchant. Les plateaux, dans l'ombre, s'étageaient dans toutes les directions.

La ville elle-même et le rocher sur lequel elle était bâtie semblaient flotter dans le ciel tel un énorme bateau. Cependant, tandis que Mendoza parlait et que je contemplais la beauté du paysage, me demandantcomment rendre tout cela sur une carte, je me souvins brusquement de la pépite plus grosse qu'une châtaigne que j'avais ramassée à Nexpan. Et de nouveau, une fièvre curieuse, une sorte de malaise, s'empara de moi. Mendoza pointa son doigt vers le nord.

-À peu près à mi-chemin entre ici et ce haut pic, on aperçoit un ruisseau qui serpente autour d'une colline boisée. Nous pourrions voyager de nuit et prendre cette colline pour observatoire.

Je rétorquai:

-Tlascingo n'est pas idiot. Quand nous partirons d'ici, il nous fera suivre tant que nous ne serons pas sortis de son pays.

-Peut-être. Mais c'est un risque à courir. Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Il ne nous reste plus que trois cartes à jouer et un petit miroir à troquer.

-Nous avons les mules, dis-je. Tlascingo échangerait tout l'or de son entrepôt pour une seule mule.

-Cela va à l'encontre de la loi du roi.

-La loi interdit la vente ou le don d'un cheval. Elle ne parle pas des mules.

-En êtes-vous certain?

-Certain.

-Alors, Esteban, vous avez eu là une idée intéressante. Nous allons échanger une mule contre tout l'or qu'elle peut porter.

Une fois parvenus à l'extrémité de la terrasse, nous avons rebroussé chemin. Pour la première fois, je notai qu'une source pétillante jaillissait d'une crevasse au centre de la terrasse et se déversait dans le lac à partir d'une pierre en forme de tête de serpent. De là, des marches menaient vers l'eau en courbes sinueuses comme les anneaux d'un serpent.

-Une cérémonie doit probablement se dérouler dans cet endroit, fis-je remarquer.

Mendoza, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas. La surface du lac était aussi lisse qu'un bouclier. De l'autre côté, où la falaise se dressait vers le ciel, des nuages s'y miraient. Plus près de nous, l'eau était claire et je vis des petits poissons qui virevoltaient. Tandis que je les admirais, je pris conscience que l'eau avait un étrange reflet. « C'est le reflet du ciel empourpré », pensai-je. Mais, lorsque je m'approchai, je constatai que le reflet ne provenait pas du ciel mais de l'eau elle-même, du fond du lac. Je saisis Mendoza par le bras.

-Avez-vous déjà vu une couleur pareille? Regardez l'eau. Mendoza contempla longuement les profondeurs du lac, regarda le ciel puis reporta les yeux sur l'eau.

-Je l'ai déjà vue, dit-il calmement.

-À Nexpan.

-Oui, en effet. Dans le lit sableux du ruisseau.

Nous nous dévisageâmes.

-C'est la couleur de l'or, dis-je.

-C'est de l'or, murmura Mendoza. Le fond du lac est en or. En or pur.

L'obscurité s'installa tandis que nous restions là, muets de stupeur, les yeux toujours plongés dans les eaux du lac. Le cri effrayé d'une poule d'eau, le bruit d'une brindille cassée, nous rappelèrent à la réalité. En hâte, nous avons regagné la ville.

La place était bordée de feux de camp. Des odeurs de pommes de pin et de viande rôtie étaient suspendues dans l'air. Les deux jeunes gens n'étaient plus là. Par la porte de notre hutte, j'aperçus le père Francisco et Zia assis devant un petit feu. Mendoza s'arrêta à l'extérieur.

-Ne dites rien au cher père. Pas un mot sur ce que nous venons de découvrir. Et réfléchissez de tout votre esprit. Pendant que vous mangez, réfléchissez. Même quand vous dormez, réfléchissez. Car il doit exister un moyen d'exploiter ce riche filon. (Sa voix tremblait d'excitation). Quelques centaines de livres d'or gisent là sous l'eau, attendant qu'on les prenne. Mais comment? Comment? Si seulement j'avais avec moi dix hommes armés! Ou même ne serait-ce que cinq! Notre souper, apporté par les jeunes Indiens, était abondant.

De la viande de daim en épaisses lamelles et du maïs arrosé de graisse de daim mais Mendoza, comme moi- même, mangea très peu. Quand le repas fut terminé, nous sommes sortis.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose? me demanda-t-il.

-Rien, répondis-je.

Je ne révélai pas vraiment ce que je pensais. Que n'importe quel plan pour s'emparer de l'or était voué à l'échec. Que c'était de la folie d'essayer.

-Non rien, répétai-je.

-Vous savez observer les choses. La hauteur d'une montagne, le lit d'une rivière, la couleur d'un oiseau. Dites-moi où est situé ce lac? Est-il plus haut que la place et la ville?

-À quatre ou cinq _varas_ plus haut. Rappelez-vous que nous avons grimpé une volée de marches pour atteindre la terrasse. Et celle-ci n'est qu'à une _vara_ au- dessus de la surface du lac.

-Le lac n'est donc pas naturel. Il a été fait par la main de l'homme.

-Peut-être qu'au début, il y avait une sorte de chenal entre la source et le bord de la falaise la plus haute. Quelqu'un a eu l'idée d'agrandir le lac. On a donc construit un barrage derrière la source pour retenir l'eau.

-Alors, c'est la terrasse qui sert de barrage?

-Non, dis-je. Le barrage est en terre. Il y a de petits arbres, des buissons et de l'herbe qui poussent dessus. La terrasse est un amas de rocs. Une sorte de casque pour empêcher la terre de s'effondrer.

-Maintenant que vous en parlez, je me souviens des arbres et de l'herbe. Quelle serait l'épaisseur du barrage, à votre avis ?

-Six _varas._

-À la base?

-Là, il est peut-être plus épais.

Mendoza ne posa plus de questions et resta planté, les yeux fixés sur le lac, mais je savais exactement à quoi il songeait. Le lac formé par le barrage de terre représentait un tiers de la surface de la ville. Si on parvenait à briser ce barrage, l'eau déferlerait sur la cité dans une vague rugissante, balayant tout sur son passage et laissant l'or à nu. La lune se leva. Elle formait comme un chemin argenté à travers le lac.

-J'ai un plan, déclara Mendoza.

Il n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus.

Chapitre23

Au matin, je me réveillai au doux bruit d'une corne. L'instrument retentit une seconde fois et j'entendis des murmures, des pas étouffés. Comme je me redressais, je vis un jeune Indien sur le seuil de la hutte qui me faisait signe. Je secouai Mendoza pour le réveiller. Nous nous sommes habillés à la hâte et avons suivi l'Indien - l'un des jeunes gens qui étaient restés assis devant notre hutte le jour précédent - à travers la place déserte. Contre le ciel pâle, sur la terrasse au- dessus du lac, se détachait un groupe de silhouettes vêtues de longues robes.

\- Une cérémonie au soleil, murmura Mendoza.

\- Mais différente de celle de Nexpan, répondis-je.

\- Comme au Pérou, comme celle dont parlait Torres. L'Indien nous montra un chemin et silencieusement nous quitta. Nous étions au milieu d'un bouquet de pins au bord du lac, à moitié cachés mais avec une bonne vue sur la terrasse et les silhouettes en robe. Le cacique se tenait à part, près de la pierre en forme de serpent dont la bouche déversait l'eau dans le lac. Il était nu, à l'exception d'un linge autour des reins et d'une coiffure de plumes. Derrière lui, il y avait les gens de sa suite et, des deux côtés, ses sujets, les Indiens de Tawhi. Le soleil éclata dans la plaine et, comme à Nexpan, un cri d'exultation s'éleva de l'assistance. Torres et d'autres voyageurs au Pérou m'avaient raconté des histoires sur un dieu d'or, mais voir celui- ci prendre forme sous mes yeux représentait un tour de magie inoubliable. Des courtisans trempèrent leurs mains dans des gourdes remplies d'huile luisante et enduisirent le corps de Tlascingo, son visage et même la plante de ses pieds. D'autres s'avancèrent alors et, à l'aide de gourdes telles des salières géantes, saupoudrèrent le corps de Tlascingo de poussière d'or jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus qu'une statue dorée aussi brillante que le soleil.

Tlascingo leva les bras vers l'est. Pendant que la foule psalmodiait, il descendit majestueusement les marches et s'avança dans le lac jusqu'à ce qu'on ne vît plus que sa tête ornée de la coiffure de plumes. Puis, les courtisans qui l'avaient suivi à distance, le rejoignirent et lavèrent son corps avec l'eau du lac.

Soulevant le cacique, ils jetèrent sur ses épaules un manteau de plumes et, en triomphe, le remontèrent jusqu'à la terrasse.

-Voilà donc d'où provient l'or qui se trouve au fond du lac, murmura Mendoza. Cette cérémonie doit se dérouler depuis des siècles.

Je doute qu'il ait vu grand-chose du spectacle. Car, chaque fois que je portais mes yeux sur lui, il regardait le barrage, mesurait sa hauteur, son épaisseur, son inclinaison, fixant toutes ces données dans son esprit. Il était effrayant de comprendre et de voir clairement, le jour aidant, que son dessein insensé était réalisable. Au milieu de la matinée, Mendoza recommença le marchandage avec le cacique. Il ne dura pas longtemps. Mendoza fit semblant de parlementer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais, à midi, nous étions en route et descendions la montagne.

Mendoza avait promis au cacique que nous reviendrions avant deux soleils.

-Vers l'est, il y a beaucoup d'Espagnols, avait expliqué Mendoza.

Ceci pour avertir le cacique que s'il avait l'intention d'attaquer notre petite troupe, il lui faudrait par la suite affronter toute une armée.

-Auprès d'eux, j'obtiendrai beaucoup d'objets à échanger. J'apporterai aussi un de nos animaux, une bête gentille, que je troquerai contre tout l'or qu'elle pourra transporter.

Le visage du cacique s'était éclairé. Puis il avait montré la cuirasse de Mendoza.

-Cette petite maison dans laquelle vous vivez, m'en apporterez-vous une aussi ?

-Oui, avait promis Mendoza et, reculant de plusieurs pas, il avait invité le cacique à lui décocher une flèche.

Comme la flèche rebondissait sans danger sur la cuirasse, Mendoza lui avait dit:

-J'apporterai une petite maison comme celle-ci, un animal et beaucoup d'objets pour le troc. Dans deux soleils, je serai de retour.

C'était le temps qu'il lui fallait pour fabriquer des sacs en peau de daim qu'il comptait remplir d'or. Au cours de l'hiver, nous avions tué des daims pour nous nourrir, nous avions fait séché les peaux et les avions gardées dans l'espoir d'en faire bon usage.

Une fois arrivés au camp, nous nous sommes attaqués à ces peaux, en travaillant depuis l'aube jusqu'à la nuit et puis encore à la lumière du feu. Les sacs devaient être cousus bien serrés puisque l'or de Tawhi était sous forme de poussière. Ils contenaient deux _arrobas_ , le poids qu'un homme pouvait porter, selon Mendoza. J'accomplis ma tâche sans enthousiasme et donc pauvrement. Mendoza prit soudain l'un des sacs que j'avais terminés et l'éleva à la lumière.

-Cela ne pourra retenir la poussière d'or, dit-il. Je doute même qu'il puisse retenir des cailloux. (Il le jeta sur mes genoux). Vous n'aimez pas confectionner des sacs?

-Je ne suis pas un expert en fil et aiguille, répondis-je.

-Roa non plus ni les autres, mais ils travaillent deux fois mieux.

Un soupçon s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Peut-être existe-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle vous avancez si lentement et si mal, dit-il en baissant la voix afin que le père Francisco et Zia ne l'entendissent pas. Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mon plan?

-Je n'en suis pas satisfait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est dangereux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas dangereux, señor? N'avons-nous pas frôlé tous les dangers et à tout instant? Vous n'êtes pas un lâche, bien que vous soyez bourré de timidité. Il y a une différence entre les deux. Dites-moi, vous devez avoir un autre motif?

-Le plan est dangereux, répétai-je. Pour nous et pour les Indiens de Tawhi.

Mendoza rit et regarda Roa qui se mit à rire aussi.

-Notre camarade s'inquiète pour les Indiens! ricana- t-il. Voyons, Tlascingo possède un lac dont le fond est couvert d'or. Une couche plus épaisse que le plus épais des tapis. Plus épaisse que les pavés qui forment les rues de Séville. Nous creusons un trou dans le barrage et l'eau s'engouffrera dedans.

-Vous allez creuser un trou dans le barrage?

-Un tunnel.

-Vous allez vous noyer dans ce tunnel.

-Peut-être juste un petit canal à travers la terrasse alors. Croyez-vous que ce serait mieux?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Lorsque le canal sera creusé, insista-t-il, l'eau va s'écouler.

-Et où s'écoulera-t-elle? demandai-je comme si je ne le savais pas.

-Elle va se répandre sur la place et dans les huttes où il n'y a rien si ce n'est quelques pots. Elle va, après, dévaler la falaise.

-Et quand l'eau va se déverser sur la place et dans les maisons, qu'arrivera-t-il à tous les gens?

-Ils monteront sur les toits, bien sûr.

-Les enfants et les vieillards?

-Tous, car ils sont agiles comme des chèvres. Et, pendant qu'ils seront réfugiés sur les toits, nous mettrons l'or dans nos sacs.

-Et ceux qui seront sur les toits, que feront-ils pendant que vous remplirez les sacs?

-Ils resteront assis.

-Sans rien faire?

-Non, ils penseront à l'arme qui fait le bruit du tonnerre, à la flèche qui s'enfonce si profondément qu'on ne peut plus la retirer. Aux petites maisons de fer qui nous abritent des pierres et des flèches. À l'armée qui attend derrière nous. Ils penseront à cela et à rien d'autre.

-Ces gens sont courageux. Comme ceux de Háwikuh.

-Ils ont aussi beaucoup d'or, répliqua Mendoza. En quantité suffisante pour charger le dos d'un millier de mules. Pensez-vous qu'ils vont risquer leur vie parce que nous en prendrons quelques sacs? N'oubliez pas non plus, _hidalgo,_ que la mine que se vante de posséder le cacique est si riche qu'une centaine d'années ne l'épuiseraient pas!

Mendoza poursuivit son discours dans ce sens, parlant avec calme mais dans une sorte de transe. Enfin, conscient qu'il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis, il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Le deuxième après- midi, lorsque les sacs furent terminés, Mendoza fouilla le camp à la recherche d'objets qu'il pourrait troquer avec Tlascingo — une barre de fer, une sangle usagée, une chemise dont il manquait les boutons, un miroir appartenant à Zuñiga qu'il cassa en cinq morceaux. Il emballa toutes ces choses dans quelques-uns des sacs et, divisant le reste en deux parties, garnit à ras bord la moitié des sacs avec l'autre moitié pour faire croire qu'il apportait beaucoup d'objets.

A l'aube, il fit quatre paquets et enveloppa les outils qui devaient lui servir à creuser le tunnel dans une peau de daim. Il m'appela alors hors de portée d'oreille de Zia et du père Francisco.

-Je vais vous laisser avec les bêtes, dit-il. Car vous serez plus utile ici que sur la montagne. Veillez à leur donner à boire et tenez-les prêtes pour le lever du soleil demain. Sellées et harnachées.

-Je comprends.

-Et pas un mot à Zia ou au père Francisco. Est-ce bien clair, señor?

-Oui.

-Que Dieu vous garde !

-Et vous aussi, dis-je.

Mais comme les deux hommes quittaient le camp et grimpaient le sentier, les paquets et le matériel arrimés sur une mule, je pensai que je ne les reverrais jamais.

Chapitre24

J'attendis de voir disparaître Roa et Mendoza vers la cité des Nuages. Puis je me rendis dans le pré où les animaux étaient attachés et entrepris de les brosser un par un, sauf la pouliche. Pendant que j'étais occupé à cette tâche qui me prit presque toute la matinée, j'élaborai mes plans pour le jour suivant. Je décidai qu'avant l'aube, je plierais bagages, pour qu'au lever du soleil toute la caravane soit prête au pied de la falaise. Si les deux hommes n'étaient pas redescendus au milieu de la matinée, je partirais vers l'est en voyageant jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Là, je resterais deux jours. Et si les deux hommes n'apparaissaient toujours pas, je me rendrais à Háwikuh par la piste que nous avions tracée.

Vers midi, comme je revenais vers le camp avec lesbêtes, Zia accourut entre les arbres. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les animaux qui avançaient derrière moi.

-Où est Étoile bleue? cria-t-elle.

-Dans le pré, en train de manger de l'herbe.

-Vous avez étrillé les autres, je vois.

-Et Étoile bleue aussi, dis-je pour la taquiner.

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne brossât la pouliche. C'était son travail et personne n'osait le faire à sa place.

-Elle avait besoin d'être brossée, expliquai-je.

-Mais je l'ai brossée hier!

-Pas correctement.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et elle m'adressa des reproches dans la langue nayarit. Chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, elle oubliait son espagnol et s'exprimait dans cette langue bizarre.

Zia avait changé. Ce n'était plus une enfant. Durant les quelques mois écoulés, elle était devenue une jeune fille. Elle n'était plus toute en jambes et en bras et en mouvements maladroits. Elle se montrait plus gracieuse et plus sérieuse.

Je crois qu'il y avait eu un moment, un instant précis où elle avait soudain quitté l'enfance. C'était sur la piste, lorsque nous avions laissé notre campement d'hiver, un jour de printemps. Nous étions passés devant un nid de brindilles et de feuilles, dans lequel six ou sept petits animaux ressemblant à son aguatil s'étaient vite réfugiés. Elle s'était approchée du nid, avait sorti Montezuma de sa poche et, avec une petite cérémonie, l'avait déposé sur le sol. Puis elle avait marmonné quelque chose entre ses dents et était partie.

Les mules continuaient à avancer. Étoile bleue, reconnaissant sa voix, arriva au petit trot. La pouliche comprenait le nayarit mieux que moi, car Zia lui parlait uniquement dans cette langue. Même sans cela, l'animal l'aurait mieux comprise que moi. Les mots en nayarit émettaient une sorte de sifflement doux, comme de la vapeur se dégageant d'un pot.

D'un seul coup d'œil, Zia vit que la pouliche n'avait pas été brossée. Elle se tut et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à me pardonner cette plaisanterie.

-Écoute, dis-je d'un ton de conspirateur. Je viens d'avoir une grande idée. Toute la matinée, je l'ai retournée dans ma tête.

Elle avait arraché une poignée d'herbe et de fleurs et s'apprêtait à la donner à la pouliche. Elle arrêta son geste mais ne tourna pas les yeux vers moi.

Je m'avançai vers la pouliche et lui passai un licol autour du cou.

-Aujourd'hui, tu vas monter Étoile bleue, annonçai- je.

Zia recula. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle recula encore d'un pas.

-Le capitaine l'a interdit, dit-elle. Je lui ai demandé tant de fois.

-Le capitaine n'est pas là. Ni Roa. Seulement le père Francisco et il ne répétera rien.

Zia jeta un regard effrayé par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle s'attendait à voir Mendoza fondre sur nous. J'approchai la pouliche de Zia et formait de mes mains un étrier.

-Votre pied, señorita.

Lentement elle leva son pied, le mauvais. Elle tremblait.

-Le pied gauche, jeune fille. Sinon vous allez vous retrouver à l'envers.

Elle changea de pied et d'une petite poussée, je la mis en selle. Je défis le licol que j'avais enroulé autour de mon bras. Pendant tout ce printemps, Mendoza et Roa avaient chacun son tour entraîné la pouliche à la selle mais je n'étais pas certain de ses réactions. La forêt était épaisse et le sol recouvert d'aiguilles de pin. Si Zia tombait, elle ne se ferait pas grand mal.

À ma grande surprise, toutes deux s'ébranlèrent, jeune fille et pouliche, comme si elles l'avaient toujours fait. Je marchai à côté d'elles, prêt à réagir s'il prenait à Étoile bleue l'envie de se cabrer, de se rouler par terre ou de piquer un galop dans la forêt.

-Donnez-moi les rênes, dit Zia au bout de quelques pas.

Je les lui tendis à regret.

-Prends garde aux branches, tiens les rênes bien serrées et ne la fais pas trotter. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas encore une _vaquera._

Nous avions presque atteint le camp sans problème, lorsque Zia se laissa glisser du dos de la pouliche. Elle vint me rejoindre à l'endroit où je me tenais pour l'admirer. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et, à mon immense surprise, me donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Avant de recommencer, dis-je pour couvrir mon embarras, tu vas m'aider avec le sextant.

-Mais je l'ai fait hier, protesta-t-elle, en serrant les rênes. Puisque nous n'avons pas bougé depuis hier, pourquoi voulez-vous vous en servir?

-Les relevés d'hier ne sont peut-être pas exacts.

J'allai chercher le sextant dans l'étui qu'elle m'avait offert. Zia m'avait souvent assisté pendant le voyage et était devenue experte dans cette tâche délicate. Portant une des extrémités de la mire sur l'épaule, elle resta presque sans respirer pendant que j'ajustais l'œilleton sur le soleil et l'horizon.

-Puis-je aller me promener avec Étoile bleue à présent? demanda-t-elle.

En général, elle attendait que j'aie terminé de prendre mes notes.

Je l'aidai à monter en selle et elle partit le long du chemin que nous venions de parcourir. Cette fois, elle ne se cramponnait plus à la crinière de la pouliche. De sa main libre, elle me salua. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si heureux. Si je ne lui avais pas dit de rentrer à temps pour m'aider à plier bagages, je crois qu'elle ne serait pas revenue avant la nuit.

Chapitre25

Mes relevés du jour se révélèrent les mêmes que ceux de la veille. Et, sur cette base, je décidai du plus court chemin pour Háwikuh. J'y passai l'après-midi. Au soir, je fis boire les animaux et rangeai les bagages pour le départ du lendemain. Quand j'arrivai au camp, la nuit s'installait. Les deux hommes devaient être dans leur hutte attendant la nuit complète. Zia et le père Francisco avaient fait rôtir un lapin, que nous avons mangé accompagné de galettes de maïs. Assis devant le feu, j'imaginais Roa et Mendoza creusant le tunnel dans le barrage. Chacun son tour, l'un repoussant la terre de côté pendant que l'autre piochait à l'aide de son épée et de la barre de fer. Ils travaillaient vite, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour tendre l'oreille ou s'entretenir à voix basse. Je les voyais clairement, aussi clairement que si j'avais été à leurs côtés.

Le père Francisco évoquait le nombre d'âmes qu'il allait sauver parmi les habitants de Tawhi.

-Ils ressemblent aux gens de Nexpan. Dévoués mais mal dirigés. Demain, j'irai à nouveau leur parler et je dresserai la croix que j'ai fabriquée pendant la journée. Ils sont têtus mais je parviendrai à les convaincre.

-Demain, nous quittons Tawhi, dis-je.

Il me regarda à travers les flammes, la tête penchée de côté, comme un oiseau.

-Par quel ordre? demanda-t-il.

-Celui du capitaine Mendoza.

-Il ne m'en a rien dit.

-Je suis désolé, mon père, c'est ma faute. Il m'avait chargé de vous prévenir, mais j'ai oublié. Demain matin, il va revenir avec Roa. Tout doit être prêt. C'est son ordre.

Le père Francisco demeura silencieux. Peu après, il se leva et boitilla jusqu'à sa couche en marmonnant tout seul. Zia, épuisée par l'excitation et les cinq lieues qu'elle avait dû parcourir en allées et venues, le suivit. Je sortis du couvert des arbres. L'air était clair et la lune n'était pas encore levée. Les feux de Tawhi brillaient contre le ciel noir. J'allai vérifier les piquets et les cordes qui attachaient nos bêtes. Tout semblait en ordre. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe mais ne m'endormis pas. La lune apparut. Elle avait la forme d'une orange amère et luisait comme de l'or pâle. Grâce à elle, les deux hommes pourraient travailler plus vite. Ils devaient avoir commencé depuis plus de deux heures. Le tunnel, assez large pour abriter un homme, devait traverser le quart du barrage de terre. Les feux de Tawhi s'affaiblirent puis s'évanouirent. Les étoiles au-dessus de la montagne étincelaient, Antarès la rouge en particulier et deux petites étoiles dans la queue du Scorpion. Je m'assoupis, mais brièvement car Antarès n'avait bougé que d'une largeur de doigt. Tout était très calme. Dans la montagne, j'entendis l'aboiement d'un chien. Mendoza et Roa l'avaient certainement entendu aussi. Ils avaient dû interrompre leur besogne pour écouter.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et le chien se tut. «Ils ont dû se remettre au travail, pensai-je. Ils creusent plus vite maintenant pour rattraper le temps perdu. »

Les deux petites étoiles dans la queue du Scorpion disparurent derrière la montagne. L'air se rafraîchit et l'herbe se couvrit de rosée. Je jetai du bois dans le feu et allai encore une fois vérifier l'état des chevaux et des mules. Tout près, un coyote hurla. Un autre lui répondit. J'étais fatigué mais je n'osais m'allonger de peur de m'endormir.

Une faible lueur monta à l'horizon. Sans faire de bruit, je me mis à seller les bêtes, en prenant soin que tous les bagages soient bien arrimés. De temps en temps, je levais les yeux vers la montagne. Tout était sombre et silencieux. Le premier feu matinal s'alluma au loin. Le moment approchait. Le soleil ne se lèverait que dans une demi-heure mais les deux hommes n'attendraient pas plus longtemps. Je m'écartai des arbres pour avoir une meilleure vue de la montagne, des maisons et de la falaise occidentale. L'horizon s'éclairait. Les Indiens de Tawhi allaient bientôt sortir de leurs huttes pour se rendre au bord du lac. J'observai la falaise, les habitations ramassées sur l'à-pic. Des minutes s'écoulèrent. Il était trop tard maintenant. Les Indiens étaient en route pour le lac. Et pourtant, il était possible que ce fût le moment exact que Mendoza avait décidé. Soudain, l'idée me vint que leur plan avait échoué. Avaient-ils été attaqués pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur la terrasse? Insouciant de mes avertissements, Mendoza avait-il quand même essayé de creuser un tunnel à travers le barrage et été enseveli sous une avalanche de terre? Ou emporté par l'eau? Avec un tel plan, beaucoup de choses pouvaient tourner mal. Au-dessus de ma tête et, apparemment, comme si cela provenait du ciel lui-même, un bruit me parvint. On aurait dit le bruissement du vent ou le mouvement d'ailes immenses. Il ne venait pas du ciel mais de la montagne. Et soudain, ce n'était plus le bruissement d'ailes ou du vent mais un véritable rugissement.

Le rugissement s'amplifia encore. Pétrifié, je vis une vague d'eau blanche s'élever de la montagne, rester suspendue en l'air puis s'abattre sur la terre en un gigantesque jaillissement.

Je courus rassembler les mules et les menai vers la falaise. Zia et le père Francisco se tenaient comme transfigurés près du feu, mais je passai devant eux sans leur adresser la parole. Je pris la piste et la suivis jusqu'au bout, où elle s'arrêtait devant une pile de rochers, à quelque cinquante pas de la falaise et de l'échelle qui pendait. Le temps que je descendisse de ma monture, fisse tourner la caravane, le premier sac d'or était tombé. Un deuxième puis un troisième sac atterrirent dans l'herbe avec un bruit mat. Pendant que je m'emparais du premier, j'aperçus Roa sur le bord de la falaise. Il agita le bras et disparut. Plus un bruit ne parvenait de la cité des Nuages.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le dixième jour d'octobre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

La mer était calme après l'orage. Pendant que nous traversions le parapet en chemin vers le tribunal, elle brillait autour de nous tel un lac. Mais, de l'autre côté de la baie, j'aperçus des rangées de palmiers le long du port de Veracruz arrachés par le vent. Nous marchions vite, don Felipe et moi. Le soleil cognait sur nos têtes et les pierres du parapet nous brûlaient les pieds à travers nos bottes.

-Vous vous souvenez du petit discours que nous avons répété? me demanda don Felipe.

-Chaque mot.

-Et n'oubliez pas non plus de parler les juges et non pas, comme à votre habitude, le sol. Que vos manières soient courtoises. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de miel dans le pot, il est sage d'en avoir dans la bouche.

-Torres? Vous l'avez vu? C'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus.

-Non, mais d'après ce que d'autres m'ont dit, il semblerait qu'il ait la tête creuse.

-C'est un voleur. Un voleur de chevaux.

-Voleur ou tête creuse ou les deux à la fois, tout cela ne sera d'aucun secours pour vous. On ne fait pas ici le procès de Torres. C'est un témoin, que le procureur général a fait venir de très loin pour prouver que vous êtes coupable de meurtre. Ce qu'il dira sera donc écouté par l'Audiencia Real comme s'il était l'archevêque de Córdoba en personne.

-C'est ce que je crains le plus.

-Moi aussi, mais nous nous pencherons sur le problème de cette tête creuse une fois que nous aurons entendu son témoignage, répondit don Felipe au moment où nous entrions dans la salle bondée.

Je cherchai Torres des yeux mais ne le vis pas. Les trois juges portaient leurs robes noires poussiéreuses. Plus que jamais, ils me faisaient penser à trois _zopilotes_ perchés sur le mur en ruines de Chichilticale. La chaleur était torride et ils avaient leurs robes remontées sur leurs genoux osseux. Aujourd'hui, un jeune Indien se tenait derrière eux et tirait sur une corde qui agitait une large feuille de palmier.

Le procureur général s'approcha de moi. J'ai oublié ce qu'il me dit d'abord. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il feuilleta ses papiers et s'interrompit brièvement pour en lire un. Il rassembla les feuilles en un rouleau bien serré avec lequel il me tapa légèrement la poitrine.

-Vous avez affirmé que le trésor découvert par le capitaine Mendoza à Cíbola exigeait douze bêtes de somme pour le transporter?

La salle se fit silencieuse.

-Que le trésor se montait à quelque soixante mille _onzas_ de l'or le plus pur. Que, lorsque vous avez quitté un endroit appelé Nexpan, vous n'aviez avec vous qu'une quantité d'or remplissant deux casques?

J'écoutais le procureur général mais je pensais à Guillermo Torres. Il devait se trouver quelque part dans l'assistance. Je regardai alentour, partout, sauf derrière moi. Enfin, je l'aperçus ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Suis-je correct? demanda le procureur. Avez-vous rapporté ces faits?

-Oui, monsieur.

Oui, c'était bien Torres.

Il était assis à côté de la fenêtre, presque caché par l'un des notaires. J'entrevis seulement sa tête, son visage bouffi et ses yeux globuleux.

-À présent, j'aimerais savoir, reprenait le procureur, comment les deux casques d'or se sont transformés en un fardeau si lourd qu'il fallut de nombreuses bêtes de somme pour le transporter. Dites-nous donc, señor, comment cela s'est fait.

Je répondis:

-Les casques d'or ne se sont pas transformés en un énorme fardeau (je pointai mon doigt sur Torres le voleur), pour la bonne raison que cet homme, Guillermo Torres, nous les a volés pendant que nous dormions.

Le procureur général agita le rouleau de papiers au-dessus de sa tête. Il me lança un ordre mais je poursuivis mon récit.

-Pendant que nous campions près de la cité de Nexpan, cet homme s'est emparé de l'or et de notre meilleur cheval et s'est enfui.

Les gens dans la salle tendaient le cou pour voir l'homme dont je parlais. Mais Torres, telle une tortue, rentra la tête dans les épaules et se cacha derrière le notaire du mieux possible.

L'un des juges m'avertit de ne pas me livrer à d'autres éclats de ce genre et le procureur, agitant toujours son rouleau, ajouta quelques paroles de son cru.

-C'est vous que l'on juge ici et non le señor Torres, dit-il, répétant les paroles de don Felipe. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose.

Mon avocat se leva pour intervenir en ma faveur mais l'un des juges lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir. Au bout de quelques instants, lorsque j'eus repris le contrôle de moi-même, je commençai l'histoire de notre arrivée dans la ville de Tawhi. J'expliquai comment nous avions découvert l'or dans le lac et pourquoi il y était. Je fis attention de ne pas donner l'épaisseur exacte de la couche d'or au fond du lac. Néanmoins, le procureur m'interrompit:

-Cet or, au fond du lac, d'où provenait-il?

-D'une mine lointaine dans les montagnes. Nous n'avons jamais su l'endroit exact.

-Combien d'or contenait le lac?

Je répondis sans mentir:

-Tout l'or que nous avons emporté.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction de Torres, toujours dissimulé derrière le notaire, comme s'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Pour la première fois, il me vint à l'esprit qu'il était peut-être ici contre sa volonté. S'il en était ainsi, j'avais commis une erreur en l'accusant.

-Poursuivez, dit le procureur d'une voix dure.

Je rassemblai mes pensées et m'exécutai. Je racontai le plan de Mendoza pour s'emparer du trésor. Comment ce plan avait été réalisé secrètement pendant la nuit et comment j'avais assisté au déversement du lac par-dessus la falaise.

-Vous n'étiez donc pas avec le capitaine Mendoza?

-Non, monsieur.

-Où étiez-vous?

-Au campement.

-Au pied de la montagne?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec lui? Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en vous?

-Il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper des bêtes.

-À ce que j'ai compris, il y avait deux autres personnes avec vous. Un prêtre, le père Francisco. Et Zia Troyano, un guide. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'occuper des bêtes?

Je fus surpris de voir qu'il connaissait le nom de Zia. En vérité, l'Audiencia Real avait mené sérieusement son enquête. Elle se montrait aussi sévère que l'Inquisition.

-Parlez! m'enjoignit le procureur.

-Le prêtre boitait et Zia Troyano est une fille.

-Mais ils auraient pu s'occuper des animaux et vous auriez pu contribuer à creuser le tunnel, si le capitaine Mendoza vous avait fait confiance.

Je ne répondis pas.

Le procureur consulta ses papiers.

-Nous savons, d'après votre témoignage lors de votre dernière comparution devant l'Audiencia, que vous vous êtes querellé avec le capitaine Mendoza à propos de l'or trouvé à Nexpan…

Je l'interrompis:

-Il n'y a pas eu de querelle et c'est ce que j'ai déclaré lors de la dernière séance.

Je m'en souvenais parce que le jour où j'avais comparu, j'avais soigneusement consigné mes paroles. Et, ce matin encore, j'avais relu mes notes. Le procureur poursuivit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

-Nous prouverons qu'une rancune entre le capitaine Mendoza et l'accusé, qui existait depuis Nexpan et après, à Tawhi, est à la base de la mort du capitaine Mendoza des mains de l'accusé ici présent.

Il me tourna le dos et, d'une voix forte, appela Guillermo Torres à se présenter. Je m'assis à côté de mon avocat. Torres vint prendre place devant les trois juges. Il garda les yeux fixés au sol même quand il prêta serment sur la croix.

Le procureur lui demanda son nom, la ville de sa naissance, son métier et depuis combien de temps il connaissait le capitaine Mendoza. À toutes ces questions, Torres répondit lentement tout en remuant les pieds. Plus que jamais à présent, j'étais convaincu qu'il était là contre sa volonté. Mon avocat pensait de même. Nous avions tort. Il était là pour mettre la main sur le trésor. S'il le pouvait.

-Maintenant, dit le procureur, voulez-vous rapporter à l'Audiencia Real ce que vous savez de la querelle entre le capitaine Mendoza et l'accusé? Comment cela a-t-il commencé?

-Tout a commencé lorsque nous étions à Nexpan. Je n'ai donc pas assisté au tout début. Mais quand ils sont sortis de l'Abîme et que je les attendais avec les mules et les chevaux, le capitaine Mendoza et le père Francisco se disputaient. Cette discussion s'est poursuivie un moment. Puis Esteban, ici présent, (Torres, pour la première fois, jeta un regard dans ma direction), Esteban donc, a pris le parti du père Francisco et tous trois se sont alors disputés. Puis le père Francisco s'est éloigné et les deux autres ont continué à se quereller.

Jusque-là, Torres le voleur avait dit la vérité.

-Est-ce qu'Esteban de Sandoval a menacé le capitaine Mendoza? demanda le procureur. A-t-il dit à ce moment-là, « Un jour, je vous tuerai » ?

Un silence complet régnait dans la salle. Tout le monde écoutait. Même les trois juges. Il n'y avait pas un son si ce n'est le bruissement de la grande palme que le jeune Indien agitait régulièrement. Torres ne sembla pas surpris par la question.

-On la lui a déjà posée, me murmura mon avocat. Visiblement, il s'y attendait.

Torres regarda les juges et déclara:

-Je me tenais à environ dix pas des deux hommes et j'ai vu Esteban lever le poing et je l'ai entendu prononcer ces paroles.

-Quelles paroles? insista promptement le procureur.

-«Un jour, je vous tuerai. »

La colère me saisit. Je me dressai mais mon avocat m'attrapa par le bras et m'obligea à me rasseoir.

-«Un jour, je vous tuerai », répéta le procureur. Vous avez clairement entendu ces mots?

-Oui, clairement.

Lentement le procureur se dirigea vers la table et se versa un gobelet d'eau. Lentement, il revint prendre position devant les trois juges.

-À présent, señor Torres, le capitaine Mendoza et la _conducta_ ont poursuivi leur chemin pendant plusieurs jours. Dites à l'Audiencia ce qui est arrivé pendant ce voyage.

-Nous étions partis depuis deux jours, je crois. Un orage a éclaté et nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une grotte pour attendre un temps meilleur.

-Pendant que vous attendiez dans cette grotte, Esteban de Sandoval a-t-il proféré à nouveau des menaces contre la vie du capitaine?

-Je ne les ai pas entendues.

-Aurait-il pu proférer des menaces sans que vous l'entendiez?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Au bout de quelques jours, vous êtes rentré seul à Háwikuh. Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas rester avec des hommes qui se battaient, répondit Torres.

-Aviez-vous une autre raison de partir?

-Oui. Ils m'avaient promis une part de l'or que je n'ai pas reçue.

-Poursuivez, señor Torres.

-Quand je n'ai pas reçu ma part d'or, j'ai pris la quantité qui me revenait et suis rentré à Háwikuh.

Mensonges! Que de mensonges! Je demeurai silencieux à les écouter les uns après les autres sans pouvoir me défendre. Mon avocat me conseilla de garder patience. Il allait interroger Torres et alors tout serait différent. Mais Torres ne changea pas un seul mot de son histoire. Ma propre version, que l'avocat me demanda de raconter, sembla plate en comparaison. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air dans la salle. L'éventail, malgré ses va-et-vient, ne parvenait pas vraiment à remuer l'air. Le reflet de la mer jetait des ombres grises sur le visage des trois juges. Derrière moi, j'entendais des murmures, des raclements de pieds sur le sol, et, de très loin quelque part, les cloches d'une église.

Quand je terminai l'histoire du vol perpétré par Torres, le procureur se leva et dit aux juges :

-L'accusé peut se retirer. Je ne souhaite pas lui poser de questions.

Il avait pris un ton indifférent comme si mes paroles n'avaient aucune importance pour lui ou pour n'importe qui.

À ce point, mon avocat prit les notes que j'avais mises par écrit et les donna au procureur, qui ne les regarda même pas. Il lança les papiers sur la table devant les juges sans faire de commentaire.

-Je demande que le procès soit ajourné jusqu'au douzième jour d'octobre, dit-il. À ce moment, je produirai une preuve écrite. Et un deuxième témoin.

Ceci a clos la journée devant l'Audiencia Real, journée qui ne m'a guère été favorable. Mes jambes étaient cotonneuses et la tête me tournait quand don Felipe et moi avons traversé l'esplanade pour regagner ma cellule. Le soleil se posait lourdement sur mon dos telle une pierre chaude. C'est le rocher de Sisyphe que je portais là.

-Quelle peut être la preuve écrite que doit produire le procureur?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit don Felipe. Mais du témoin, on m'en a parlé.

J'attendis la suite. Nous sommes passés devant les cellules où les prisonniers ne peuvent pas s'asseoir et il s'arrêta pour s'enquérir si tout le monde était en bonne santé. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il avait oublié ce qu'il avait commencé à dire. Il pensait à la carte que je traçais pour lui, au jour où elle serait terminée, à l'usage qu'il en ferait, au trésor qu'il allait trouver.

Je lui rappelai: le témoin.

-Oh, le témoin, celui que le procureur a mentionné? C'est le guide, Zia Troyano.

-Zia?

Le soleil éclata soudain en mille morceaux et la terrasse de pierre sembla se dérober sous mes pieds.

La cellule est calme. Don Felipe est venu voir comment progressait la carte. Il est parti à présent, faire ses rondes de nuit, satisfait de mon travail. En apparence, c'est une bonne carte mais ce n'est pas elle qui lui fera découvrir le trésor.

À l'ouest, l'étoile luit, blafarde. Je dois poursuivre le récit de notre voyage à partir de Tawhi, la cité des Nuages, relater la mort du capitaine Mendoza et tout le mal qu'il en est résulté. Mais comment pourrais- je jamais écrire tout cela quand ma tête tourne et tourne, quand toutes mes pensées sont consacrées à Zia Troyano ?

Chapitre26

Moins de trois heures après le lever du soleil, tous attelés à la tâche sauf Zia et le père Francisco, nous avions chargé les mules des sacs que Roa avait jetés du haut de la falaise et avions quitté la cité des Nuages en laissant la forêt loin derrière nous. Nous chevauchions à vive allure, prudemment revêtus de nos corselets et de nos casques même si, apparemment, les Indiens ne nous poursuivaient pas. Puis, à côté d'un ruisseau, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire reposer les bêtes et ajuster les sacs que, dans notre hâte d'abandonner Tawhi, nous n'avions pas bien arrimés. Je fus surpris de l'aspect de Roa et de Mendoza. Bien que couverts de poussière, ils semblaient aussi frais que s'ils avaient dormi toute la nuit. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la montagne et, pendant notre halte, Roa m'en fît le récit. Ce n'était pas le même que Mendoza offrit au père Francisco.

-Nous avons marchandé avec le cacique jusqu'au soir, raconta Roa. À son avantage, car Mendoza le voulait comme ça. Il ne cessait de faire des signes à propos de la mule que Mendoza lui avait promise mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre aussi par signes qu'il devait attendre le matin.

Roa observa une pause et consulta du regard les alentours pour s'assurer que le père Francisco n'était pas à portée de voix. Le prêtre n'avait pas réagi lorsque Mendoza lui avait expliqué qu'une fois par an, on vidait le lac pour récupérer l'or et que les sacs, il les avait gagnés au troc.

-Nous nous sommes mis au travail peu après la nuit tombée, poursuivit Roa. Nous avons dû desceller les pierres qui pavaient la terrasse, ce qui n'était pas facile. Mais après, tout fut plus aisé. Nous avons attaqué le côté du barrage le plus éloigné du lac et creusé un tunnel de la profondeur d'une _vara._ Quand nous sommes parvenus à quelques pas du lac, nous avons fait halte. Il était à peu près minuit. Nous avons attendu l'aube pour reprendre nos travaux de terrassement.

-Un chien a aboyé. Je me suis demandé s'il vous avait entendus.

-C'était avant l'aube, pendant que nous nous reposions. Mais cela nous a inquiétés. Dès que nous sommes arrivés à un pas du lac, l'eau a poussé le reste de la terre et a commencé à se déverser sur la place. En quelques minutes, elle formait un flot puissant qui a emporté tout le centre du barrage.

-Que s'est-il passé dans la ville?

-Comme Mendoza l'avait prévu, ceux qui ont pu s'échapper se sont réfugiés sur les toits.

-Et ils sont restés là pendant que vous ramassiez l'or?

-Oui, mais ils nous adressaient des gestes sauvages et criaient, surtout les femmes, qui ont même lancé quelques pierres.

-Et le cacique n'a rien fait?

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait quelque chose? Il possède de l'or de quoi durer une centaine d'années. (Roa porta ses yeux sur la caravane de mules). Et nous aussi, _caballero._

À un rythme plus lent, nous sommes repartis en direction de Háwikuh. Peu après, nous avons constaté que les Indiens de Tawhi s'étaient lancés à notre poursuite. Tigre, qui trottait devant Mendoza, s'arrêta brusquement et leva le nez dans le vent.

Mendoza immobilisa sa monture. Le chien regardait en direction d'une colline basse, pas très lointaine, qui courait parallèlement au chemin que nous suivions. Des pins et des buissons épars y poussaient. Pendant que nous scrutions le paysage, un Indien portant des marques rouges sur la poitrine sortit en rampant d'un buisson et courut se cacher derrière un arbre. Un deuxième Indien fit de même.

-Ils sont hors de portée d'arbalète, dit Mendoza. Et nous n'avons pas trop de poudre.

Roa proposa:

-Pourquoi ne pas les poursuivre?

-Quand nous installerons notre camp, ils se rapprocheront, répondit Mendoza.

Il rappela le chien. Peu après, nous sommes parvenus à l'entrée d'un ravin boisé. Là, nous avons découvert un ruisseau et un endroit où nos arrières étaient protégés par une colline pointue. Les bêtes furent attachées court. Et nous avons empilé les sacs d'or pour constituer une sorte de petit fortin.

Aucun Indien ne se montra mais, pendant que nous mangions notre souper, Tigre allait et venait devant les sacs en humant l'air.

Mendoza attacha le chien à un pieu et jeta de l'eau sur le feu. Les armes à la main, nous avons attendu la tombée de la nuit et l'attaque que nous étions certains d'essuyer.

-Ils vont essayer de voler les mules, dit Roa. Nous devrions monter sur nos chevaux et leur faire peur.

-Dans ce cas, lui fit remarquer Mendoza, nous laissons les mules et l'or sans protection.

Il me regarda par-dessus le feu éteint.

-J'ai mon arbalète, dis-je.

-Bien, l'or vous a redonné de la vigueur, je vois. C'était différent, _muchacho_ , avant l'or.

Tigre tirait sur sa laisse, les muscles sous son pelage gris tendus à l'extrême, un filet de salive à la gueule. Après des mois de dressage intensif, ce n'était plus le bon chien qui remuait la queue à chaque parole gentille, mais une bête dangereuse que tout le monde craignait sauf Mendoza. Tigre gronda soudain et j'aperçus deux silhouettes accroupies derrière un buisson à une centaine de mètres de là. Comme je me levais, une flèche siffla à mes oreilles et, presque aussitôt, une autre frappa mon corselet. Un carreau lancé par l'arbalète de Roa toucha un arbre derrière les Indiens, qui couraient à présent vers l'escarpement rocheux. Mendoza détacha le gros chien.

-Santiago ! lui cria-t-il.

Tigre bondit sur la butte. Il rattrapa le premier Indien et lui planta ses crocs dans la jambe. L'homme tomba avec un hurlement. L'animal, poursuivant sa course, saisit l'autre Indien au moment où il atteignait l'escarpement. Pendant quelques instants, l'homme et le chien se découpèrent contre le ciel. Puis je ne vis plus que le chien qui revenait en trottant vers l'autre Indien toujours couché sur le sol.

-Non, Tigre! cria Zia. Non!

Le gros chien avait dû l'entendre car il s'immobilisa et leva la tête.

-Santiago ! ordonna à nouveau Mendoza.

Obéissant au commandement de son maître, Tigre se dirigea vers l'endroit où gisait l'Indien. Il y eut un cri étouffé puis le chien revint en bondissant vers Mendoza.

 _-Muy macho_ , dit le capitaine en lui tapotant la tête.

Un vent froid soufflait du nord. Roa voulut rallumer le feu.

-Nous n'avons tué que deux Indiens, remarqua Mendoza. Il y en a certainement d'autres.

-Ils sont partis.

-Ils peuvent revenir.

Mais Roa avait raison. Nous n'avons plus jamais revu les Indiens de Tawhi.

Chapitre27

Le lendemain matin, au bout d'une heure de voyage, Mendoza voulut savoir si je croyais qu'il existait un chemin plus court pour arriver à Háwikuh.

-À vol d'aigle, oui, répondis-je. En venant, nous avons suivi la rivière vers le nord puis tourné vers l'est. Notre route a donc formé un angle droit, rallongeant le voyage de quatre à cinq jours. (Je lui montrai la carte d'une route plus courte que j'avais faite à Tawhi). Mais il se peut que nous rencontrions des rivières et des montagnes impossibles à traverser.

-Dieu est avec nous. Nous prendrons donc le chemin le plus court pour rentrer à Háwikuh.

Le père Francisco n'entendit pas ces paroles. S'il les avait entendues, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec Mendoza pour dire que Dieu était avecnous. Chaque pas que nous faisions, aurait-il dit, était un pas de plus sur le chemin du Diable. Et ceci, Dieu m'est témoin, aurait été la pure vérité. À midi, je fis un relevé au sextant et à l'aide de mes notes et d'un peu d'intuition, je tirai une ligne droite du sud en est à la latitude de Háwikuh. Nous nous sommes engagés dans cette nouvelle direction, revêtus encore une fois de nos corselets et de nos casques. Le printemps s'était installé. L'herbe était à hauteur de boulet des animaux, encore plus haute dans la vallée et flottait comme des vagues soulevées par le vent. Les trembles avaient recouvré leurs feuilles qui tournaient sur leur tige tels des bracelets. Des oiseaux ornés de plumes bleues, plus gros que nos poules de Ronda, se perchaient partout, si peu apeurés qu'on pouvait aisément les prendre dans nos mains.

Nous avons campé ce soir-là à l'entrée d'un canyon, où courait un ruisseau qu'en un bond on pouvait franchir. Tout le long, des barrages montaient comme les barreaux d'une échelle, faits de branches entrelacées et de boue séchée… Un animal guère plus gros qu'un petit chien, revêtu d'une fourrure sombre et doté d'une courte queue plate, habitait dans ces barrages.

À l'endroit où nous campions, le ruisseau s'élargissait en un petit étang où des douzaines de poissons nageaient en remuant doucement leurs nageoires. Ils avaient le dos tacheté de vert et des flancs roses et ils étaient bien gras mais nous n'avons pu en attraper un seul n'ayant aucun instrument pour cela. Nous n'avions pas vu un seul Indien ce jour-là. Pourtant Mendoza exigea qu'on empilât à nouveau les sacs d'or pour notre protection. Comme Zia et moi terminions cette tâche, j'entendis un bruissement de branchages et j'aperçus un daim avec des bois noueux de l'autre côté de l'étang. Il nous regarda avec curiosité, s'abreuva à l'eau claire puis recula pour nous observer, son museau humide levé afin de saisir notre odeur. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Roa, qui s'occupait des mules, s'empara du mousquet et fit feu. Le daim sauta en l'air, courut le long de l'étang et tomba dans l'herbe boueuse. Zia se précipita à l'endroit où gisait le daim, le museau dans l'eau. Elle tira le corps sur la berge et redressa les pattes emmêlées de sorte que l'animal n'avait plus l'air mort mais endormi. Elle coupa alors quatre petites branches de genévrier qu'elle disposa autour du corps selon les quatre points cardinaux - nord, sud, est, ouest. Chaque fois que l'on tuait un daim, Zia se livrait à cette petite cérémonie, destinée à l'animal mort, au nom des vivants et de la loi qui décrétait que toutes les formes de vie étaient entremêlées - les genévriers, le daim et la jeune fille.

Et toujours, Mendoza observait ce rituel d'un œil amusé.

Cette fois, cependant, alors qu'elle se tenait près du daim en murmurant des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas, il montra de l'impatience. Il franchit le ruisseau et la rejoignit.

-La nuit approche. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces simagrées.

Zia tendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

-La viande de cet animal pèsera lourdement sur votre estomac, l'avertit-elle. Elle ne vous nourrira pas ni ne vous donnera de force.

-Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire. Va, jeune femme, et fais-le!

Mais Zia poursuivit le rituel comme s'il n'était pas déjà en train de découper le daim. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout fut terminé qu'elle revint m'aider à empiler les sacs.

-Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à l'or. C'est un mal terrible, me dit-elle.

C'étaient les mots qu'avaient déjà employés le père Francisco à propos de Mendoza.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Tigre était bien meilleur gardien que nous tous, le capitaine tint à monter la garde.

À l'aube, nous avons repris la piste vers Háwikuh. Toute cette journée-là, Mendoza pressa l'allure de la _conducta._ Il était dans notre usage de voyager deux heures et de faire halte une heure, car nous avions découvert que les bêtes, chargées et uniquement nourries d'herbe, souffraient si elles ne se reposaient pas dans cette proportion. Mais il allongea nos marches à deux heures et demie, puis trois. Il allait et venait sans cesse, stimulait les mules qui tardaient, veillait sur les ballots pour s'assurer qu'ils restaient équilibrés et qu'aucun sac ne risquait de se détacher. Tard dans l'après- midi, j'aperçus dans le lointain une ombre bleuâtre et brouillée. C'était une chaîne de montagnes qui barrait le ciel, à quelque quinze lieues de là.

Je dis au capitaine Mendoza:

-Notre course nous mène droit sur cette sierra. Il serait plus sage de piquer vers l'est ou l'ouest pour l'éviter.

-Nous irons tout droit, répliqua-t-il.

L'après-midi suivant, nous sommes arrivés sur un plateau d'où nous avions une vue claire de la chaîne. Au cours de la journée, tandis que nous peinions tous pour monter, nous avions vu ses sommets enneigés. Mais, à présent, ils se dressaient au-dessus de nous et remplissaient tout l'horizon d'est en ouest sur quelque vingt lieues. C'était une débauche de canyons boisés et d'escarpements rocheux. La nuit ne devait pas tomber avant deux heures mais il y avait du bois pour le feu sur le plateau et un petit ruisseau qui serpentait; aussi Mendoza donna-t-il l'ordre de faire halte. Roa partit chasser une des nombreuses antilopes qui nous observaient de loin mais elles se révélèrent trop agiles et il fut heureux de nous rapporter une dinde grasse que nous avons fait rôtir. Pendant le repas, nous avons tenu conseil.

-Nous ne pouvons attaquer la montagne avec des bêtes aussi chargées, dit Mendoza. Il nous faut aller soit vers l'est soit vers l'ouest. Quel est votre avis, cartographe?

-Les deux chemins nous détournent de notre voie, répondis-je.

-Mais quel est le meilleur?

-Enterrons l'or et passons par la montagne, intervint le père Francisco.

Mendoza ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce conseil. Il nous aurait plutôt enterrés tous. Il étala la carte que j'avais faite. On y voyait la piste qui menait de Háwikuh à Tawhi et celle qui reliait la mer de Cortés à Háwikuh. Cette dernière, qui passait par Chichilticale et la vallée des Cœurs et piquait sur la mer, semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point.

Se tournant vers Roa, il dit:

-À l'aube, prends le meilleur cheval et pars vers l'est. Quand tu seras à Háwikuh, recrute là quatre mules et deux muletiers. Pendant ce temps, nous irons vers l'ouest pour contourner la chaîne et après nous nous dirigerons vers l'est afin de te rejoindre avec les mules et muletiers.

Il étudia encore la carte et, à ce moment, quelques jeunes dindes vinrent se poser sur un arbre non loin de nous. Elles s'alignèrent toutes les six sur une branche et, ébouriffant leurs plumes, s'apprêtèrent pour la nuit. Une septième dinde, ou du moins le pensais-je, vint se percher au bout de la rangée. Je vis soudain que ce n'était pas une dinde mais un gros oiseau, soit hibou, soit aigle. Lentement, il poussa les dindes les unes contre les autres vers le bout de la branche et, bientôt, l'un des volatiles tomba. D'un coup d'ailes rapide, l'oiseau de proie s'en saisit et, silencieusement, s'envola. Pendant que j'assistais à ce petit drame, je me demandais pourquoi Mendoza semblait si intéressé par la route vers la mer. Était-il possible qu'il envoie Roa à Háwikuh pour s'en débarrasser? Roa était-il l'oiseau qui venait de tomber de la branche? Quand il serait parti, Mendoza tournerait-il la _conducta_ vers la côte pour se diriger vers le sud, vers Culiacán ? Roa écarté, Mendoza posséderait l'or à lui tout seul.

Chapitre28

Au matin, Roa partit vers l'est et la _conducta_ se dirigea vers l'ouest. Nous avons avancé pendant trois jours. Notre progression était lente parce que le plateau était sillonné de nombreux arroyos. Le quatrième jour, les animaux ayant besoin de repos, nous sommes restés au camp et avons soigné leurs plaies de notre mieux. On ramassa aussi de l'herbe pour faire de nouveaux tampons pour leurs dos. Ce fut ce jour-là, vers le soir, que Mendoza redemanda à voir la carte. Je l'étalai sur une pile de sacs et il l'étudia un long moment sans rien dire. Je rejoignis Zia près du feu, où elle était en train de préparer notre dîner. Alléché par l'odeur de la viande grillée, Tigre s'était approché tout près du foyer. Zia le repoussa, pas très loin à cause de sa taille. Deux fois déjà, il nous avait volé notre viande,juste au moment où nous étions sur le point de la manger. Mendoza cria. Le chien partit en bondissant, décrivit un cercle autour des sacs, sauta joyeusement par-dessus, faisant voler la carte et revint vers le feu. Avec un juron, Mendoza prit une pierre qu'il lui jeta. La pierre ricocha sur l'une des pattes de l'animal. Le coup ne pouvait pas être vraiment douloureux, mais Tigre fit volte-face. Mendoza, saisissant une petite bûche, s'avança vers lui. Le chien ne bougea pas.

 _-Vaya_ ! cria Mendoza en levant la bûche.

Tigre ne bougeait toujours pas. Mendoza se trouvait à présent à quelques pas de lui seulement, brandissant le morceau de bois en l'air, prêt à le frapper ou à le lui lancer. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit le chien gronder, non par peur car il n'avait jamais peur de rien, mais pensant que Tigre allait lui obéir.

 _-Vaya_ ! répéta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Tigre tenait tête à son maître, les pattes écartées, montrant les dents. La même expression sauvage brillait dans ses yeux que la nuit où il avait tué les deux Indiens. Mendoza lança le bout de bois de toutes ses forces. Le projectile manqua le chien, rebondit sur le sol et atterrit dans le feu, faisant tomber la viande. Tigre tourna la tête pour regarder la bûche puis reporta les yeux sur Mendoza, des yeux encore plus fous. Il passa lentement à côté de moi et je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma main. Mendoza recula d'un pas. Il leva le bras pour se protéger et en même temps saisit de l'autre main la dague qu'il portait attachée à la cuisse.

D'une détente, Tigre fut sur lui. Ses mâchoires puissantes agrippèrent sa gorge. Mendoza poussa un cri pendant que je courais chercher l'arbalète. Mais le temps que je l'armasse, Mendoza gisait sur le sol et le gros chien s'éloignait en bondissant vers les buissons. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour le capitaine. Il mourut sans prononcer un mot, la main toujours serrée sur sa dague. À la lueur du feu, nous avons creusé une tombe et l'avons enterré, puis nous avons roulé de lourdes pierres sur la tombe pour empêcher les bêtes en maraude de le déterrer. Le père Francisco récita une prière pour son âme et nous nous sommes assis autour du feu. Personne ne mangea. Le feu s'affaiblit. Une demi-lune apparut. De temps en temps, le gros chien hurlait derrière son buisson.

Le père Francisco dit:

-Au matin, nous creuserons une autre tombe, plus profonde que la première. Dedans, nous mettrons l'or et le recouvrirons de terre si bien que personne ne pourra jamais le trouver.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais je pensais que c'était ce que nous devions effectivement faire aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Cependant, lorsque les autres s'allongèrent et s'endormirent, je me levai et allai à l'endroit où les sacs étaient empilés.

La lune les éclairait. Dans la douce lumière, chaque sac étincelait comme un bloc d'or, comme l'or qu'il contenait. Je tournai autour d'eux, les comptai, changeai l'or en _castellanos_ , imaginai les pièces qui s'entassaient en piles plus hautes que moi. La rançon d'un duc, pensai-je, le fruit d'un dur labeur arraché aux dangers au prix de vies humaines. Et tout cela serait enterré pour qu'on ne le retrouvât jamais? Je revins me coucher près du feu. Mais, même les yeux fermés, je voyais les pièces empilées les unes sur les autres. Je dormis fiévreusement et rêvai que je chevauchais dans les rues de Ronda, faisant pleuvoir des piécettes sur la foule qui me suivait en puisant dans des sacs sans fond. Bien avant l'aube, à la seule lueur du feu et en silence, je commençai à charger les mules. C'était une tâche difficile, un travail qui nécessitait deux hommes mais, peu après le lever du soleil, les sacs étaient solidement arrimés et la _conducta_ prête à partir. Je voulus réveiller le père Francisco mais il était déjà debout.

-Depuis une heure et plus, je vous observe, me dit-il. Et en vous regardant, je pensais: il est déjà comme Mendoza. Ces mouvements furtifs, cette manière de manipuler chaque sac comme si c'était un enfant.

-Il est tard. Le soleil est déjà chaud.

-Bientôt, très bientôt, il sera Mendoza.

-Par droit de succession, répondis-je. C'est moi à présent qui commande la _conducta._ Souhaitez-vous rester avec nous ou vous rendre à Háwikuh ?

Pour toute réponse, le père Francisco partit en boitant se laver dans le ruisseau. Zia, qui préparait des galettes de maïs près du feu, se leva à mon approche.

-Tu vas pouvoir monter Étoile bleue, lui annonçai- je. Comme elle ne montrait aucun plaisir à cette idée, j'ajoutai:

-Dépêche-toi, il faut seller le cheval.

Nous avons levé le camp et, prenant la place de Mendoza à la tête de la caravane, je pris la direction du sud. Avant cela, j'avais été inspecté le buisson où le gros chien s'était réfugié. Il était couché, le museau posé sur ses pattes. Je l'appelai mais il ne réagit pas ni ne montra par aucun signe qu'il reconnaissait ma voix. Je lui tendis alors un morceau de viande de daim que nous n'avions pas mangé. Il gronda et montra les crocs. Dans ses yeux, il y avait toujours la même lueur sauvage. Je laissai Tigre là et enfourchai mon cheval. Je pensai qu'il nous suivrait peut-être mais il ne sortit pas de son buisson quand nous sommes passés à côté de lui. J'eus de la peine de l'abandonner comme ça, car je me souvenais qu'il avait autrefois été un chien si gentil et je ne pouvais le blâmer de la mort de Mendoza. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en haut de la colline, je me suis retourné. Tigre était sorti du buisson et se tenait à présent à côté de la tombe de Mendoza, la tête dressée. Il nous regarda disparaître.

Chapitre29

Notre route contournait la haute cordillère et passait dans des forêts de trembles, des prairies en fleurs striées de ruisseaux grossis par la fonte des neiges. Dans chaque prairie que nous traversions, le père Francisco s'arrêtait pour collecter des herbes. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans une clairière qui révélait des sommets impressionnants, Zia voulut que l'on fît halte pour faire une carte.

-Je vais préparer le matériel, dit-elle. Et mélanger les couleurs. Ce matin, j'ai lavé les pots. Et j'ai tout un sac de suie pour le mélange.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des cartes, répondis-je.

-Juste une petite.

-Ni petite ni grande. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir.

Le troisième jour au soir, nous avons rattrapé une petite bande d'indiens qui campait près d'un ruisseau. Ils étaient venus dans le nord pour échanger des plumes de perroquets contre des turquoises bleues et vertes, et à présent ils retournaient chez eux.

Le chef voulut savoir ce que nous transportions dans les sacs de cuir. Je fis signe à Zia de se méfier mais elle ne m'écouta pas. Ouvrant l'un des sacs, elle saisit une poignée de poussière d'or et la lui montra. Le chef s'éloigna, ne manifestant aucun intérêt envers notre or. Il revint fièrement avec deux turquoises, de la couleur du ciel.

-Pour l'homme blanc qui ne transporte que des sacs de poussière.

En me donnant les pierres, il aperçut le mousquet.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il en l'indiquant du doigt. Comme Mendoza l'avait fait avant moi, je levai l'arme, visai un arbrisseau et tirai. Et, comme il volait en éclats, je lui tendis l'arme fumante. Effrayé, il refusa de la prendre.

Le groupe se composait seulement de trois femmes et quatre hommes, mais, par précaution, nous avons décidé de camper à distance et d'attacher les bêtes à un endroit que je pouvais surveiller.

Pendant que nous mangions notre souper, le chef arriva, accompagné de l'un des hommes. Ils restèrent assis un moment en silence puis le chef posa des questions sur nos bêtes. Ma réponse fut la même que celle que Mendoza avait donnée au chef de Tawhi. Mot pour mot. J'espérais qu'elle aurait le même effet. Après le départ du chef, Zia alla rejoindre les Indiennes. Elleresta un long moment absente et revint sans rien nous dire de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre.

-Ont-ils des pensées pacifistes? lui demandai-je. Nos animaux sont-ils en sécurité? Nos personnes? L'or? Parlez, señorita. Ce sont des choses d'importance. (J'étais furieux de son silence, son silence d'Indienne). Je commande la _conducta._ Je veux savoir.

Nous étions près du feu. Elle se baissa pour placer une bûche sur les braises puis se releva et me regarda:

-En écoutant vos paroles, il me semble que le capitaine Mendoza est sorti de sa tombe, dit-elle doucement.

-Lui ou moi, cela n'a pas d'importance.

D'un geste coléreux, je la saisis par les épaules et la secouai.

-Parle ! criai-je.

Elle se dégagea et se réfugia de l'autre côté du feu.

Je baissai la voix de peur de réveiller le père Francisco et adoucit mes paroles.

-Tu as dû entendre beaucoup de choses, ce soir, Zia, en parlant avec ces femmes. Tout ce que je désire savoir, c'est si nous sommes à l'abri d'une attaque. Dois-je monter la garde cette nuit? Ou puis-je dormir tranquillement?

-Les Indiens ne veulent pas de votre or, dont ils n'ont que faire et qu'ils jugent sans valeur. Ils ne désirent pas non plus les animaux. Ni prendre votre vie ou la mienne ou celle de quiconque.

Elle contourna le feu pour venir se mettre devant moi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu comme le capitaine Mendoza? Pourquoi pensez-vous que tous les Indiens sont mauvais? Pourquoi la peur étreint-elle votre cœur?

-Nous ne les attaquerons pas, rétorquai-je. Mais nous attaqueront-ils? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Elle s'enfonça dans la nuit sans répondre.

Je voulais la croire, cependant la prudence l'emporta et je me fis une paillasse près des sacs, d'où je pouvais voir les bêtes qui paissaient. Ce ne fut que vers l'aube que je m'endormis et brièvement.

Sans Roa et le capitaine Mendoza, le chargement des sacs était difficile, bien qu'un des Indiens s'offrît à m'aider dans cette tâche. Le père Francisco me pressa encore une fois d'enterrer l'or.

-Quand nous retrouverons Roa, dit-il, vous pourrez tous deux revenir le chercher.

-L'or ne sera pas enterré, répondis-je.

Les Indiens m'observèrent pendant que j'attachais les sacs. Je me demandais pourquoi ils suivaient le moindre de mes mouvements. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'informai de la direction de Háwikuh et à quelle distance se trouvait la ville.

-À dix soleils d'ici, répondit le cacique.

-Comment cela peut-il être si loin?

-Il y a d'autres montagnes, plus hautes que celle que vous venez de voir. Elles s'étendent entre ce ruisseau et Háwikuh. Il est nécessaire de les contourner. Il faudra vingt soleils avec la charge que vous avez là.

Les Indiens se préparèrent à partir. Ils transportaient leurs possessions sur une sorte de traîneau tiré par deux petits chiens. J'étais en train de seller mon cheval lorsque Zia s'approcha de moi.

-Ces gens sont d'une région proche de chez moi, dit- elle. Ils y retournent à présent et je vais avec eux.

Je laissai tomber la sangle, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

-Tu ne peux pas partir, dis-je. Nous avons besoin de toi.

-Vous n'avez besoin de personne. Vous êtes comme l'autre.

-Mais tu es avec la _conducta_ depuis presqu'un an. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle.

-Zia, pense à toutes les cartes que nous allons faire ensemble. Il en reste beaucoup encore à dessiner. Nous le ferons à Háwikuh.

-Vous ne dessinerez pas de carte à Háwikuh. Ni ailleurs. Jamais plus, parce que, maintenant, vous avez l'or.

-Étoile bleue va te manquer, fis-je remarquer.

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Si tu ne pars pas, tu pourras la monter. Comme à Tawhi.

Elle hésita, me regarda, puis regarda la pouliche.

-Tu pourras prendre la meilleure selle, insistai-je, voyant son incertitude. Celle avec les grelots. Je te donnerai aussi une paire d'éperons. Elle détourna les yeux de la pouliche et me dit:

-Je pars, maintenant.

Je sus alors que je ne pourrais pas la faire changer d'avis.

Détachant la pouliche, je lui tendis les rênes.

-Elle est à toi, dis-je. C'est contre le décret de Cortés mais tant de choses le sont aussi. Quand tu seras chez toi, à Compostela, dis à ton ami l'alcade qu'un jour je viendrai dans sa ville et lui expliquerai pourquoi la pouliche t'appartient.

Je croisai les mains pour la mettre en selle. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux et elle essaya de parler mais je flanquai une petite tape sur la croupe de la pouliche qui s'éloigna aussitôt. Pendant un long moment, j'entendis le tintement de clochettes d'argent attachées au chapeau de paille de Zia.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le douzième jour d'octobre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

Aujourd'hui, le procès a débuté tard parce que le vent soufflait et que le bateau en provenance de Veracruz eut beaucoup de mal à atteindre la forteresse. J'allais et venais dans ma cellule, m'arrêtais, regardais par la fenêtre et me remettais à marcher de long en large. Il était midi lorsque don Felipe vint me chercher. Dans la salle d'audience, il y avait à présent deux éventails de palme et deux jeunes Indiens qui tiraient les cordes. L'atmosphère restait quand même étouffante. Les juges étaient revêtus de leurs robes noires et la sueur brillait sur leurs fronts gris.

En prenant ma place, j'examinai le public. Zia était là, m'avait dit don Felipe. On l'avait fait venir dans l'heure de Veracruz. Mais je ne la vis pas. Mon avocat me posa des questions dont je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir. Le procureur général fit des remarques auprès des juges. De cela non plus, je ne me souviens pas.

À peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'attendais le moment où Zia se présenterait devant les juges et prêterait serment sur la croix. La salle était calme. J'entendis Zia avant qu'elle n'apparût à ma vue. Ce sont les clochettes, les clochettes d'argent accrochées au chapeau de paille que je distinguai d'abord. Elles rendaient un son différent ici, dans la salle du tribunal, qu'autrefois, dans la terre de Cíbola. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas me méprendre.

Elle devait se trouver quelque part derrière moi. Je tournai la tête. Une femme, portant un chapeau nayarit, s'appuyait contre le mur mais ce n'était pas Zia. Celle-ci devait se frayer un chemin dans le public, bien qu'on n'entendît pas le bruit de ses pas, seulement le tintement des clochettes. Pendant que je la cherchais derrière moi, elle apparut de l'autre côté de la salle et s'approcha des trois juges. Elle se tenait devant eux, les bras pendants, vêtue de sa veste de cuir, d'une jupe et de jambières à lacets rouges. Elle avait grandi mais c'était encore une jeune fille.

Après lui avoir fait prêter serment, le procureur général demanda:

-Combien de temps avez-vous fait partie de l'expédition du capitaine Mendoza?

-Plusieurs mois, répondit-elle.

-De l'été 1540 au printemps 1541?

-Oui.

-Dans ce laps de temps, le capitaine Mendoza a-t-il découvert un trésor? De l'or?

-Oui.

-Dans la cité de Tawhi ?

-Oui. Au fond du lac qui existait là-bas.

-De quelles dimensions était le trésor? (Zia ne comprit pas le mot « dimension »). La taille du trésor? reprit-il. Combien de sacs furent utilisés pour contenir le trésor?

-Beaucoup.

-Et aussi beaucoup de chevaux et de mules pour le transporter?

-Oui.

-À la mort du capitaine Mendoza, qui a pris possession du trésor?

Je me penchai en avant sur mon siège. Je croisai le regard de mon avocat. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi que le procureur n'eût pas abordé la question de la mort de Mendoza. Avait-il décidé d'abandonner l'accusation de meurtre? Avait-il déjà appris de la bouche de Zia que j'étais innocent? Était-ce l'or qui le préoccupait avant tout: si on l'avait vraiment trouvé et en quelles quantités?

Ces questions traversèrent mon esprit mais il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir. Le procureur général était rusé. Il reviendrait peut-être sur la mort du capitaine plus tard.

Zia s'était tournée vers moi. Elle ne dit rien et le procureur se racla la gorge.

-À la mort du capitaine Mendoza, qui a pris possession du trésor? répéta-t-il.

-Le señor Sandoval.

-L'homme qui est assis ici?

-Oui, Esteban de Sandoval.

Comme vous le savez, dit le procureur lentement, cet homme est accusé d'avoir retenu le cinquième royal sur le trésor qui lui revint après la mort du capitaine Mendoza. En outre, il a admis avoir caché le trésor dans un endroit connu seulement de lui et de vous. Mensonge! je n'avais jamais dit que Zia était avec moi quand j'avais caché le trésor. Mais cela, elle l'ignorait. Le procureur général s'éventa à l'aide des documents qu'il tenait, puis il regarda Zia d'un œil aimable et reprit:

-Vous étiez avec Esteban de Sandoval au moment où il a enterré l'or. Vous savez donc comment il a été enterré et où. Dites au tribunal ce que vous avez vu exactement à ce moment-là.

Zia restait calme devant les trois juges. Son visage était dénué d'expression. Je l'avais souvent vu comme ça.

-Je ne sais rien de ce que vous dites là, répondit-elle. L'or appartenait au señor Sandoval.

Elle s'interrompit et, une fois encore, se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux, couleur d'obsidienne, étaient si grands que je ne vis rien d'autre.

-L'or appartenait au señor Sandoval, il est vrai. Mais vous étiez présente au moment où il l'a caché. Dites- moi ce que vous avez vu.

Zia considéra les juges, puis le procureur général.

-S'il a caché l'or, je ne l'ai pas vu faire. Je ne sais rien de plus sur cet or.

-Vous n'étiez donc pas présente?

-Non, je n'étais pas présente.

Le procureur général dut être déçu de cette réponse.

Mais il ne le montra pas. Il reposa la question avec des mots différents et obtint la même réponse. Il consulta ses papiers.

-Pour en revenir aux sacs, dit-il, les sacs portés par les mules et les chevaux. Comment savez-vous qu'ils étaient remplis d'or?

-Parce que j'ai vu l'or.

-Quand l'avez-vous vu?

-Une fois, quand un sac est tombé du harnais et s'est ouvert. Et une autre fois, quand le señor Sandoval et moi l'avons montré à un Indien.

-Quelle apparence avait l'or? Comme des pierres, des cailloux?

-Ni pierres ni cailloux. On aurait dit du sel. Il était fin comme le sel.

-Et combien de sacs portaient les mules? Une cinquantaine? Une centaine?

-Il y avait beaucoup de sacs.

-Tous remplis d'or?

-Oui.

Zia me lança un regard interrogateur, comme si elle espérait que la vérité, qu'elle se devait de dire, n'allait pas se retourner contre moi. J'essayai de la rassurer du mieux possible, d'un regard moi aussi. Est-ce tout ce que le procureur général voulait savoir? Rien de plus? Yavait-il dans la _conducta_ qui partit de Tawhi une centaine de sacs de cuir remplis d'or, comme je l'avais affirmé? L'or était-il d'une pureté absolue et non pas mélangé de sable ou d'impuretés? Était-ce pour cela qu'on avait demandé à Zia de comparaître? Mes questions allaient obtenir une réponse tout de suite.

-Cette cité de Tawhi, reprit le procureur. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Près de la terre de Cíbola, répondit Zia.

-Pourriez-vous y conduire des gens et les guider jusqu'au lac dont le fond est couvert d'or?

-Je pourrais. Mais à présent tout va mal là-bas. Des Espagnols sont venus. Ils sont arrivés au pied de la falaise mais n'ont pas pu monter jusqu'à la cité parce que les Indiens n'ont pas voulu dérouler leurs échelles. Aussi, ils ont tué des Espagnols, onze en tout, avec des pierres. Parmi les morts il y a eu le señor Roa qui accompagnait le capitaine Mendoza lorsque l'or fut découvert.

Je fus peiné d'apprendre la mort de Roa mais pas vraiment surpris car, comme Mendoza, il n'avait peur de rien et la fièvre de l'or le possédait tout autant.

-L'or au fond du lac, demanda le procureur général, savez-vous d'où il provenait?

-Le cacique de Tawhi nous a raconté une fois qu'il provenait d'une montagne. Dans la cité de Nexpan, nous avons entendu dire qu'il provenait d'un ruisseau.

-Si vous deviez vous rendre dans la cité de Tawhi en compagnie de soldats, pourriez-vous trouver la montagne?

-Je n'irai plus jamais dans cette cité. Avec ou sans soldats. Jamais plus.

Une fois encore, le procureur consulta ses papiers. Je suis certain que c'était pour cacher sa déception. Il avait appris que le trésor existait bien et en large quantité.

Mais il ignorait encore d'où il avait été extrait et où il était caché, malgré mes notes. Il n'avait pas posé de questions sur la mort du capitaine Mendoza parce qu'il connaissait déjà les détails de ce qui s'était passé. L'avocat prononça un bref discours en mon nom, le procureur en fit un long, auquel je prêtai peu attention, et l'audience fut close au nom du roi. Ce fut tout. Il fallait attendre maintenant le verdict des juges dans le procès d'Esteban de Sandoval, cartographe, né à Ronda, dans la province d'Andalousie. Le verdict serait rendu demain ou du moins, c'est ce que don Felipe m'annonça quand nous avons été sur la terrasse. J'examinai la foule qui sortait de la salle d'audience dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Zia avant qu'on ne me ramenât dans ma cellule. Elle était en train de franchir le seuil. J'entendis les clochettes d'argent avant de la voir. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient au soleil. Elle marchait sur la terrasse de pierre comme elle marchait sur les pistes de Cibola, à grandes enjambées silencieuses. Elle se préparait à parler mais, voyant don Felipe derrière moi, s'interrompit. Puis, comme il s'éloignait discrètement, elle me dit:

-J'espère que mes paroles ne vous ont pas causé du tort auprès des juges.

-Tu as dit la vérité. Mais je me demande pourquoi on ne t'a pas posé de questions sur la mort du capitaine Mendoza.

-Parce qu'il y a longtemps qu'ils m'ont interrogée là-dessus. Ils ont aussi écrit une lettre à l'alcade de Compostela. Il a confirmé mes dires: le capitaineMendoza a été tué par le chien.

Il m'était difficile de parler. Il me semblait étrange qu'elle eût entrepris le long voyage depuis Compostela pour se tenir ainsi devant moi.

-Qu'a fait l'alcade au sujet de la pouliche que je t'ai donnée?

-Elle est à moi. L'alcade a érigé une nouvelle loi exprès pour moi afin de me permettre de la garder. Parce que j'étais avec l'armée de Coronado. Je la monte partout. Je serais bien venue avec elle à Veracruz si ma tante me l'avait permis.

Je souris à la pensée de Zia parcourant à cheval les cinq cents lieues et plus qui séparent Compostela de Veracruz. Mais je savais qu'elle en aurait été capable.

-Faites-vous des cartes en ce moment? demanda-t- elle.

-Pas comme celles que nous dessinions ensemble.

-Je pense souvent aux cartes. Un jour, vous en ferez une et je vous aiderai à mélanger les couleurs.

-Un jour. Tu as toujours aimé les cartes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu nous as accompagnés, à cause des cartes et de la pouliche.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou.

-Ni pour les unes ni pour l'autre, dit-elle.

-Et quand nous n'avons plus fait de cartes, après Tawhi, tu m'as quitté.

-Je suis partie à cause d'autre chose et je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Parce que je haïssais le capitaine Mendoza et ce qu'il avait fait aux Indiens de Nexpan et de la cité des Nuages. Parce que, quand il est mort, vous vous êtes mis à lui ressembler.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ici?

-Parce que j'ai entendu dire, tout le monde a entendu dire, que vous aviez enterré l'or. C'est pour cela que je suis venue parler en votre faveur.

Don Felipe racla ses pieds contre la pierre. Avant que je pusse répondre, il me prit par le bras et m'emmena. Une longue nuit s'étend devant moi. La bougie éclaire bien. A travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, l'étoile brille sur la mer calme. A présent, je dois écrire l'histoire du père Francisco et du voyage que nous avons fait ensemble dans l'Enfer, d'où peu reviennent, car c'est cela qui m'a amené ici, dans la forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa.

Chapitre30

Ce jour-là, nous sommes partis vers le sud-ouest, le père Francisco et moi, les huit mules et les quatre chevaux chargés d'or. Zia et les Indiens étaient devant nous mais nous avancions si lentement qu'ils disparurent bientôt hors de notre vue. Tard dans l'après-midi, nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit où leurs traces s'incurvaient vers l'est. Là, nous avons dressé notre camp. Je restai éveillé toute la nuit réfléchissant à ce que je dirais au père Francisco quand le matin viendrait. Car j'avais déjà décidé que je ne ramènerais pas l'or à Háwikuh. Pendant toute cette journée où nous avions longé les hautes montagnes et vu le groupe d'indiens s'amenuiser au loin, j'avais pensé à l'or. Si je l'emportais jusqu'à Háwikuh, je ne m'attirerais que des ennuis. Torres demanderait sa part, qui ne lui était pourtant nullement due. Velasco, un usurier bien connu, qui avait prêté deux mules au capitaine Mendoza, réclamerait plus que sa part, peut-être un cinquième du trésor. Et il y en aurait d'autres qui exigeraient quelque chose pour une raison ou une autre - le prêt de poudre et de plomb, d'un mousquet, d'une cuirasse ou simplement d'un pot de terre. Mais ce n'était pas tant les ennuis que pouvaient me causer Torres, Velasco et les autres que la crainte que j'avais de Roa qui me retenaient. Au moment de la mort du capitaine Mendoza, même s'il était parti de son côté vers Háwikuh, il était devenu le chef de la _conducta._ Le trésor lui appartenait donc.

À cause de ma maigre participation dans la collecte de l'or et dans la mesure où je n'avais pas été en faveur de la destruction du barrage et aussi parce qu'on ne m'avait pas fait confiance dans l'exécution de la besogne, Roa déciderait sans doute qu'un sac, un tout petit sac, constituerait un ample paiement de mes peines. Je trouvais qu'il était injuste que je reçusse si peu. J'avais donc décidé d'apporter l'or aux officiers du roi, à Culiacán, où j'aurais une chance d'obtenir une part plus conséquente.

Au matin, je me levai dans l'obscurité. Je m'activai fiévreusement et, le temps que le père Francisco ne se réveillât, j'avais déjà chargé six mules.

-Vous êtes pressé d'arriver à Háwikuh, me dit-il.

Je poursuivis mon travail en silence.

-Roa devrait être là aujourd'hui, continua le père Francisco. Il aura avec lui des mules et des hommes pour nous aider. Pourquoi vous tuer à la tâche? Nous devrions nous reposer aujourd'hui et en profiter pour collecter fleurs et insectes. J'en ai aperçu un hier que j'ai déjà vu dans les environs de Jerez. Une sorte de petite chose velue avec huit pattes.

La mort de Mendoza m'avait fourni un cheval supplémentaire. Je pouvais ainsi alléger les charges. Le soleil était déjà apparu depuis deux heures lorsque nous nous sommes mis en marche, mais j'étais si fatigué que je tenais à peine en selle. Au père Francisco, je ne confiai rien de mes plans et menai la _conducta_ vers le sud, vers la vallée des Cœurs et Culiacán. Le père Francisco baguenaudait à l'arrière de la caravane. Ou, les yeux au ciel, il observait le vol d'un aigle. Je guettais le moment où il s'apercevrait que nous avancions non pas vers Háwikuh mais dans la direction opposée. Le temps passa. On était au milieu de la matinée lorsque je décidai de faire halte près d'un ruisseau pour abreuver les bêtes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il parla. Il vint vers moi, tenant un sac rempli de fleurs qu'il avait cueillies le long du chemin. Même à cet instant, j'ignorais s'il s'était rendu compte que nous ne nous dirigions pas vers Háwikuh.

-Où donc allons-nous avec notre fardeau diabolique?

-À Avipa, répondis-je. Puis nous prendrons la route de Coronado jusqu'à Culiacán.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que le trésor nous appartient à nous et non pas aux sangsues de Háwikuh.

Il se mit à trier ses fleurs.

L'or appartient au peuple de Tawhi.

-À Roa, répliquai-je. À lui d'abord. Après, au reste d'entre nous.

-Si l'or appartient à Roa, alors donnez-le-lui. Attendons qu'il nous rattrape, il en prendra la charge.

-Cela ne manquera pas de fomenter des troubles à Háwikuh. Tout le monde exigera sa part du trésor.

-C'est le problème de Roa et pas le vôtre.

Je me mis en selle. Il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps. La matinée était presque écoulée et nous n'avions parcouru qu'une lieue. Le père Francisco continua à trier ses fleurs.

-Venez-vous? demandai-je.

Il me regarda, avec une expression que je n'oublierai jamais. Je la vois encore maintenant. C'était un regard de compassion et de pitié. Mais plus encore, c'était un regard de crainte, comme s'il voyait mon âme s'empoisonner par quelque affreux breuvage.

-Je vous accompagne, répondit-il. Vous et ce fardeau diabolique. Nous irons ensemble et puisse Dieu être avec nous.

Le paysage était plat, sans aucune montagne à l'horizon. À midi, je fis le point avec le sextant et effectuai un léger changement de direction. Nous avions fait moins de deux lieues ce matin, aussi j'encourageai les bêtes à aller plus vite. J'avais le fort pressentiment que Roa avait rencontré les Indiens et appris que nous les avions suivis, qu'il irait jusqu'à l'endroit où nous avions bifurqué vers le sud et qu'il se lancerait à notre poursuite. Chaque fois que nous montions sur la crête d'une colline, je regardai derrière moi, pensant le voir. La région restait à peine vallonnée et herbeuse. Nous avons traversé de vastes champs de fleurs sauvages, jaunes, bleues et rouges, aussi éclatantes que les peintures des Indiens. Le père Francisco était fou de joie. Il était partout à la fois, ramassant des boutons jusqu'à ce que son sac en soit plein. Je l'interrogeai:

-Que faites-vous de toutes ces fleurs?

J'étais ennuyé sans savoir pourquoi, même si je ne m'arrêtais jamais pour lui et qu'il me rattrapait toujours.

-Qu'en faites-vous donc? répétai-je, alors que je connaissais très bien la réponse.

-Je les presse entre deux pierres ou deux bouts de bois.

-Et après?

-Après, je les mets là-dedans.

De son sac, il sortit un livre avec une mince couverture de bois de deux mains de large, que j'avais déjà remarqué mais sur lequel je n'avais jamais posé de questions.

-C'est tout?

-C'est tout jusqu'à présent. Mais un jour, quand je serai à Culiacán ou à Compostela, j'enverrai une lettre à mes frères de Tolède et je leur décrirai toutes les fleurs que j'ai cueillies dans la terre de Cíbola.

-Cela devrait leur faire plaisir, dis-je, toujours ennuyé.

-Je l'espère.

Nous sommes arrivés sur une crête d'où je pus contempler le chemin que nous avions parcouru. J'aperçus un troupeau de daims qui paissaient mais aucun signe de Roa. Je fis pourtant avancer la _conducta_ jusqu'à la nuit tombée, de peur qu'il ne se trouvât quelque part derrière nous. S'il nous rattrapait, la lutte serait sauvage, car j'étais bien déterminé à obtenir ma part du trésor.

Chapitre31

Le sixième jour, après avoir parcouru quelques trente lieues d'après mes calculs au sextant, sans trace de cavaliers, je dressai le camp près d'un ruisseau et fis reposer les bêtes pour la journée. Puis, toujours en direction du sud, nous avons quitté le pays des collines, de l'herbe épaisse et des rus nombreux. Le dixième jour, nous sommes entrés dans une plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Nous n'y avons pas trouvé d'eau et avons utilisé toute celle que nous avions emportée. Mais deux jours plus tard, nous sommes passés près d'une mare saumâtre, où je fis boire les animaux et remplis nos gourdes. Les mules et les chevaux avaient besoin de repos mais, craignant toujours que Roa ne nous rattrapât, je décidai de reprendre la route jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Le matin du quinzième jour, nous avons croisé un ruisseau peu profond, aux eaux boueuses. Pour détourner Roa de notre piste, je fis avancer la _conducta_ dans le ruisseau vers l'ouest pendant plus d'une lieue en suivant ses sinuosités et sans laisser de traces. Je repris alors notre route vers le sud. Après cela, je perdis mes craintes d'être poursuivi. Pourtant, la nuit, je ne dormais jamais bien et le matin, je m'éveillais mal à l'aise. Nous sommes arrivés dans l'Inferno sans aucun avertissement. Depuis la crête d'une colline abrupte, je vis devant moi une vaste cuvette. Elle se trouvait directement sur notre route à une lieue ou plus et s'étendait d'est en ouest à perte de vue. C'était une grande dépression plate, dénudée d'arbres ou de buissons et éclatante de blancheur.

L'accès était facile - une pente multicolore, jaune ocre, de toutes les nuances de rouge et même de pourpre. À l'horizon se profilait une haute montagne couverte de neige.

-Elle ressemble à celle qu'on peut voir de Tolède, remarqua le père Francisco.

Il était épuisé par la marche.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous la reverrez, lui dis-je pour lui remonter le moral. Et quand vous serez de retour, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'aller dans les rues et les coursives demander l'aumône.

-Ce n'est pas l'aumône que je demande. Mais de la gentillesse et de l'amour.

J'ignorai sa gentillesse et son amour et dis:

-L'or est pour nous deux.

Je vous cède ma part, répondit le père Francisco.

-Il y aura aussi de l'or pour la chapelle de Santiago. Et pour celles des Reyes Nuevos et de San Ildefonso. Le père Francisco resta silencieux.

C'était une matinée venteuse et froide mais, quand nous sommes descendus dans la cuvette, le vent cessa et le soleil se mit à taper. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air et la chaleur était pire que sur les bords de la mer de Cortès.

Il semblait y avoir une ouverture vers le sud-ouest et je me dirigeai dans cette direction. Le sol était composé d'une poussière blanche, amère de goût et meuble sous le pied. A cause de cela et aussi de la température, nous n'avancions guère: moins de quatre lieues du matin jusqu'au soir. Avant d'atteindre l'Enfer.

Cette nuit-là, je donnai aux bêtes des demi-rations d'eau et peu de nourriture. Nous avons bu très peu nous- mêmes malgré nos gorges desséchées. Nous avons levé le camp avant l'aube. J'étais certain qu'en voyageant à un bon rythme, une heure plus tard nous aurions quitté l'Inferno pour retrouver les prairies. Le soleil eut raison de nous à mi-chemin de notre but. Il nous écrasa de sa présence, la terre blanche et meuble était brûlante sous nos pieds et l'air si étouffant que nous ne pouvions respirer. Les bêtes se mirent à trébucher. Le père Francisco qui insistait pour aller à pied, comme il l'avait fait pendant tout le voyage, était aveuglé par la poussière blanche et amère, de sorte qu'il avait du mal à suivre. Apercevant un amas de rochers au milieu de la cuvette, j'y conduisis la caravane et, dans une mince tranche d'ombre, attachai les animaux. L'ombre persista jusqu'après midi. Puis, nous avons creusé un trou dans la terre et nous nous y sommes réfugiés en attendant le coucher du soleil.

Le père Francisco dit:

-Voilà l'endroit idéal pour enterrer l'or. Nous ne pouvons continuer avec notre fardeau.

-Le fardeau, ce n'est pas vous qui le portez, rétorquai- je. Il vous faut seulement vous porter vous-même.

-L'or est maléfique.

Je distribuai de l'eau aux bêtes, en gardai un peu que nous n'avons pas bue et nous sommes repartis. Une lune montante éclairait la poussière blanche. Grâce à elle, en avançant lentement, nous avons parcouru une autre lieue. Puis nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Une heure après, nous repartions et nous avons progressé jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Une rangée de dunes se dressait devant nous. J'abritai la _conducta_ du terrible soleil dans le peu d'ombre qu'elles donnaient. L'Inferno semblait s'arrêter à environ une lieue vers le sud dans un petit bois de saules, ce qui indiquait la présence d'eau. Mais nous ne pouvions espérer atteindre ce bois avant le coucher du soleil. Il nous faudrait au moins deux heures, une fois la nuit tombée. En regardant vers le nord-est, vers la crête qui nous avait menés dans la cuvette, j'aperçus un éclair de lumière. Je vis aussi un petit groupe de silhouettes. L'éclair, j'en étais certain, provenait d'un reflet du soleil sur une cuirasse. Les silhouettes devaient être celles de Roa, de ses muletiers et des mules.

Les bêtes de Roa étaient reposées et peu chargées. Le lendemain matin, il nous aurait rattrapés. Mais nous ne pouvions pas bouger avant la fraîcheur de la nuit. À midi, le soleil cognait dur. Il n'y avait pas d'ombre. Un vent léger se mit à souffler, qui soulevait le sable autour de nous. Au pied d'une dune, nous avons creusé à nouveau un trou et nous nous sommes enfoncés dedans. Je me demandai si nous aurions même la force d'en sortir. Le père Francisco demeura un long moment sans parler.

Puis il dit :

-C'est ici enfin que nous devons enterrer l'or.

Sa voix était si basse que j'eus du mal à le comprendre. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Lorsque le soleil projeta un peu d'ombre, je bougeai les bêtes et restai près d'elles parce qu'elles semblaient agitées et aussi parce que je ne pouvais faire tenir un piquet dans le sable mou.

De temps en temps, à travers les vagues de chaleur et les nuages de sable, j'apercevais l'éclair de la cuirasse, pendant que Roa et ses hommes descendaient la crête. Au loin, le soleil brillait sur des champs de neige. Je le regardai s'enfoncer, puis allai réveiller le père Francisco.

Le trou était vide. Au fond gisait la gourde qui, encore tout à l'heure, contenait quelques gorgées d'eau. Je la pris et la secouai. Les quelques gorgées étaient toujours là. Appuyé contre la paroi du trou, à côté de son bréviaire, se trouvait le livre de fleurs séchées du père Francisco. Je sortis du trou et l'appelai. Le vent avait augmenté. Le sable tourbillonnait autour de moi. Mais j'aperçus trois empreintes qui montaient vers les dunes. Je suivis leur piste et le découvrit étendu sur le dos, les bras écartés.

Il respirait encore lorsque je le soulevai. Mais, le temps que je repartisse vers le trou et rapporte la gourde, il était mort. J'attendis la tombée de la nuit. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de forces mais je réussis à placer le corps du père Francisco en travers de ma selle. Il était aussi léger qu'un enfant. Muni de la gourde vide et de son livre de fleurs, je montai derrière lui.

À minuit, j'atteignis les arbres. Depuis longtemps, les mules pointaient leurs oreilles dans cette direction et je ne fus pas surpris d'y voir couler un beau ruisseau. Je déposai le corps du père Francisco sur le sol. Je fis boire les bêtes, bus ma part puis les attachai parmi l'herbe haute mais, trop faible pour les décharger de leur fardeau, je m'allongeai et m'endormis.

Le soleil me réveilla. Effrayé, je bondis sur mes pieds et scrutai l'Inferno qui s'étendait derrière moi. La poussière blanche et amère étincelait. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Roa. Je creusai une tombe dans l'herbe à côté du ruisseau et enterrai le père Francisco en plaçant sa croix d'ivoire sur sa poitrine. Puis j'allai vers les bêtes attachées et contemplai les sacs d'or que je n'avais pas pu décharger. Comme je me tenais là, j'entendis la voix du petit prêtre:

-Où allons-nous avec ce fardeau maléfique?

« Où, en effet», me demandai-je.

-L'or est un cadeau du Diable. C'est ici, enfin, qu'il faut l'enterrer, poursuivit la voix.

-Il est maléfique en effet, dis-je. Il est la cause de votre mort et la culpabilité de cette mort retombe sur moi.

Le soleil était déjà très haut et j'allai me rafraîchir au ruisseau. Je m'assis dans l'herbe et bouchai mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre la petite voix. De l'autre côté du ruisseau, sur les bâts de bois étaient arrivés les sacs d'or. Je les comptai et changeai l'or en pièces mais les chiffres se brouillaient dans ma tête parce que la voix continuait de me parler. Puis, je réalisai que ce n'était plus la voix du père Francisco mais la mienne et que les mots montaient du plus profond de mon être. Je contemplai la piste que la caravane avait tracée dans la poussière blanche. Le vent soufflait et l'horizon tremblait devant mes yeux. Mais je remarquai, à moins de deux cents mètres de là, à l'extrême bord de l'Inferno, des rangées de cratères jaunes que j'avais dépassés dans la nuit sans les voir.

Je dus traverser une étendue de sable blanc pour les atteindre. Il y en avait une cinquantaine ou plus, tous semblables, larges de quelques pas et remplis d'une eau d'apparence empoisonnée. Les bulles vertes qui éclataient à la surface exhalaient une odeur sulfureuse. Je retournai aux arbres, montai à cheval et fis avancer la _conducta._ Choisissant le plus grand des cratères, je pris la pépite que j'avais ramassée à Nexpan et la lançai dans l'eau bouillonnante. Puis, je défis les harnais et je laissai tomber les sacs dans l'eau un par un. Ils s'enfoncèrent vite et pendant un long moment, parce que le cratère était profond, des bulles remontèrent à la surface. Chaque sac que je jetais semblait une lourde pierre que j'avais jusqu'ici portée sur mon dos et dont j'étais à présent libéré. Je ramenai les bêtes au ruisseau, attachai les mules pour Roa et tous les chevaux sauf deux. Je remplis la gourde d'eau, fixai le livre du père Francisco à ma selle et partis vers le sud. J'avançai vite toute la matinée, pour laisser l'or et l'Inferno loin derrière moi. Le troisième jour, j'arrivai devant une large rivière. Comme les courants étaient forts à cet endroit, je me détournai vers l'est pendant une lieue et plus. Je pus alors traverser la rivière. Sur l'autre bord se dressait un arbre élevé, le seul que j'avais vu de toute la journée.

Sur son large tronc était gravé un message:

 _ **ALARCÓN**_ _ **EST ARRIVÉ JUSQU'ICI. VOUS TROUVEREZ DES LETTRES SOUS L'ARBRE.**_

Je ne trouvai aucune lettre, même après avoir bien cherché, en creusant un large cercle autour de l'arbre. Mais je lus le message nombre de fois avant de m'en aller. Je me le répétai en traversant la rivière et pendant que je chevauchai vers la vallée des Cœurs et Culiacán. Je m'en souvenais encore lorsque je racontai mon histoire dans cette ville et fus mis en état d'arrestation. Et je m'en souviens encore tandis que j'écris ce récit dans la forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa.

 **La forteresse de San Juan de Ulúa Veracruz, Nouvelle-Espagne**

 **Le treizième jour d'octobre En l'an 1541 de Notre-Seigneur**

Je me suis réveillé tôt alors que j'avais écrit presque toute la nuit. Le ciel était plombé et le vent soufflait du nord. On aurait dit que c'était l'hiver. L'Indien de don Felipe m'apporta le petit-déjeuner. Une large assiettée de _chorizos_ et un bol de chocolat. Je mangeai peu mais bus le chocolat qui était bien chaud et mousseux.

Au milieu de la matinée, don Felipe apparut. Il referma la porte de fer et s'appuya dessus, son menton en galoche pointé en avant. Il semblait être inquiet.

- _Hidalgo_ , m'interpella-t-il d'un ton joyeux, ce qui est toujours mauvais signe chez lui, vous avez dû bien dormir car votre teint est aussi rose qu'une rose du jardin de la reine. Ah, la jeunesse… Quand chaque jour est un gâteau sucré à glisser dans sa bouche… J'attendais, écoutant à peine ses envolées lyriques. Quand il en eut terminé, je lui demandai quel était le verdict de l'Audiencia Real.

-Nous en entendrons parler cet après-midi. Si tout va bien. Les juges sont vieux et prompts à retarder les choses.

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles?

-Aucune, mais j'ai des nouvelles dans un autre domaine. (Il fit un pas vers moi et baissa la voix): Il m'est venu à l'oreille que le procureur général et quelques-unes de ses cohortes préparent une expédition pour Cíbola. Sur la base des notes que vous avez données au tribunal. Dites-moi, _caballero_ , ces notes les mèneront-ils à l'endroit où est caché le trésor?

-Les notes peuvent les mener jusque là-bas, mais ils ne pourront pas trouver le trésor.

-Cette carte que vous êtes en train de faire pour moi, quand sera-t-elle terminée?

-Demain. Mais je vous avertis, elle ne vous servira à rien.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je veux dire que l'or gît au fond d'un grand cratère. Un trou, une source, si l'on peut dire, d'eau bouillonnante.

-Mais avec la carte on peut arriver jusqu'à ce trou? L'homme que je vais envoyer là-bas, un ami de confiance, expérimenté dans ce genre de voyages, peut accéder directement à ce cratère?

-Vous n'irez pas vous-même?

-Hélas non.

Don Felipe sembla embarrassé. C'était la première vraie allusion au fait qu'il était lui aussi prisonnier dans la forteresse.

-Je vais finir la carte demain, dis-je. Mais je vous le répète, vous ne récupérerez pas l'or.

-Mon ami y parviendra.

-Les cratères sont nombreux.

-Il trouvera l'or.

-J'ai dessiné toutes choses comme je m'en souvenais. Mais il y a au moins une cinquantaine de cratères, tous pareils. Si je devais m'y rendre, je doute de pouvoir repérer le bon. Et même alors, je ne pourrais jamais en retirer l'or.

Don Felipe sourit, de ce sourire qui me met toujours si mal à l'aise. Il croyait que j'essayais seulement de le décourager, que j'envisageais un jour de retourner là-bas pour m'emparer du trésor. La porte de fer se referma. Je m'assis sur le banc et attendis. Le vent se fît plus froid et je marchai pour me réchauffer. Trois pas d'un côté, quatre de l'autre. Peu après midi, don Felipe vint me chercher pour m'emmener à la salle d'audience.

Rien sur le visage des juges ne révélait la nature du verdict. Ils semblaient pressés d'en terminer. Peu de gens étaient venus entendre la sentence mais, parmi eux, il y avait Zia. Elle se tenait près du mur, à côté de sa tante et je pouvais la voir en tournant légèrement la tête. Je la sentais plus inquiète que moi.

Le procureur général prit une feuille de papier des mains du notaire royal et se mit à lire, en marmonnant ses mots. Lui aussi semblait pressé d'en finir avec moi.

Peut-être pensait-il à l'expédition qu'il allait envoyer à Cíbola et aux préparatifs qu'il lui faudrait faire, une fois le procès achevé.

Je l'entendis déclarer:

-… l'accusation de meurtre, comme le croit l'Audiencia Real, n'est pas soutenue par les faits et, à notre avis, n'aurait pas dû être évoquée. L'accusation de ne pas avoir donné le cinquième du trésor au roi a, par contre, été prouvée et nous déclarons l'accusé, Esteban de Sandoval, coupable de ce crime. Nous le condamnons donc, au nom de Sa Majesté, à cinq ans d'emprisonnement.

Là, le procureur général s'interrompit et me regarda, pensant peut-être que je serais secoué. Cependant, je ne ressentais rien et cela se vit. Depuis longtemps, je m'étais préparé à ce moment. En vérité, depuis le jour où, à Culiacán, j'avais confessé le crime que j'avais commis.

-Considérant la jeunesse de l'accusé, poursuivit le procureur, et à la lumière de son propre désir de collaborer à la recherche du trésor caché, nous, l'Audiencia Real, réduisons la peine à une réclusion de trois ans dans la prison de Sa Majesté, San Juan de Ulúa.

Je fus soulagé que ma peine ne fut pas plus sévère, mais je constatai que le visage de Zia était bien pâle. J'attendis la jeune fille sur la terrasse. Voyant que j'étais bien déterminé à lui parler, don Felipe s'éloigna. Elle était toujours pâle.

-Trois ans, ce n'est pas trop long, dis-je, pour lui remonter le moral.

-Ce n'est pas si long que cinq ans, mais c'est long quand même. Qu'allez-vous faire jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois?

-Je ferai beaucoup de choses. Et je penserai à toi.

Les couleurs revinrent sur ses joues et elle m'adressa un bref sourire.

-Un jour, je penserai aussi à vous, dit-elle. Je penserai aux prairies de la vallée des Cœurs, où nous avons fait notre première carte ensemble.

-Et à Nexpan, quand tu étais si furieuse après moi parce que je ne voulais pas peindre la rivière en bleu.

-Oui, je me souviens de ce jour-là. Je me souviens aussi du jour où je vous ai quitté, après la mort du capitaine Mendoza, quand vous m'avez donné Étoile bleue.

-Tu as eu raison de me quitter là.

-Mais je ne souhaite pas vous quitter à nouveau, quoi que vous fassiez.

Don Felipe se racla la gorge et vint s'interposer entre nous. J'eus à peine le temps de dire adieu à Zia avant qu'il ne m'emmenât. Pendant que nous traversions l'esplanade, je tendis l'oreille pour entendre le bruit des clochettes de son chapeau. J'étais presque devant les marches qui mènent à ma cellule et je ne les entendais toujours pas. Je me retournai et c'est alors seulement que tintèrent les clochettes, les petites clochettes d'argent que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Il restait peu de choses à faire sur la carte et, pendant que j'y travaillais, je pensais aux cratères si nombreux, à celui si profond où l'or était caché, à sa bouche encroûtée de jaune, à l'eau sulfureuse et bouillonnante, aux bulles qui remontent lentement à travers la vase pour éclater à la surface dans une odeur nauséabonde.

La carte terminée, je la rangeai dans la cachette. C'est une bonne carte. Même sans couleurs, tout y est — l'Inferno, la poussière blanche et meuble qui a aveuglé le père Francisco, les cratères et le ruisseau, et même la tombe du petit prêtre. Exactement comme je m'en souviens. Pourtant, don Felipe ne trouvera pas le trésor et mes notes ne seront d'aucun secours au procureur général et à son expédition. La nuit tombée, comme j'allumais une chandelle, le capitaine Martin est entré dans ma cellule. Il est venu par le long passage secret car son pourpoint était poussiéreux.

-Cette sentence ne me plaît pas, dit-il en refusant le banc que je lui offrais. Elle est trop sévère pour ce que vous avez fait. Dans les circonstances actuelles, vous auriez dû recouvrer votre liberté. Ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la frontière, qui sont ignorants de ses dangers et de ses tentations, devraient y aller au moins une fois avant de mourir.

Le capitaine Martin alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Puis il se retourna et m'étudia un long moment.

-Les relevés que vous avez donnés à l'Audiencia sont-ils exacts? me demanda-t-il soudain.

-Oui.

-Le trésor est bien à l'endroit que vous avez indiqué? Dans ce que vous appelez l'Inferno?

-Oui.

J'étais surpris qu'il ait eu connaissance de mes notes.

-Une expédition peut s'y rendre et trouver le trésor? Ma surprise allait croissant. J'avais l'impression d'entendre don Felipe.

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas récupérer l'or.

Je lui expliquai pourquoi, comme à don Felipe. Mais tout comme don Felipe, il ne me crut pas, pensant que j'avais l'intention, un jour, de retourner à Cíbola pour m'emparer de l'or.

Il s'exprima calmement:

-Je souhaite vous libérer. J'ai tout arrangé pour que, demain soir, un bateau vous attende à la jetée. Votre cellule sera ouverte par un garde, qui ne sera pas don Felipe. Vous le suivrez jusqu'à la jetée. On vous conduira de l'autre côté de la baie, à Veracruz. Là, on vous donnera un cheval. Aucune expédition ne peut partir d'ici avant deux semaines. Vous aurez ainsi deux semaines d'avance et l'avantage de votre connaissance de la région de Cíbola.

J'étais abasourdi. Pendant un moment, je ne parvins pas à parler. Puisqu'il est le commandant de la forteresse, chargé de tous les prisonniers, des gardes, de don Felipe lui-même, son plan pouvait réussir. Je suis certain qu'il l'avait préparé en détail. Je suis certain aussi qu'il m'a fait cette offre de bonne foi. Je commençai par le remercier de son amitié et de sa proposition, mais il m'interrompit.

-Quand le trésor sera retrouvé, il y aura la moitié pour vous, la moitié pour moi. Soixante mille onzas, même partagées, valent encore une belle somme.

-Aucune expédition ne pourra mettre la main sur le trésor, même si mes relevés sont absolument corrects. Si je me rendais à nouveau dans l'Inferno, je serais incapable de reconnaître le cratère où l'or est caché. À l'époque, j'étais épuisé et si aveuglé par le soleil que j'y voyais à peine.

-Essayez quand même, dit le capitaine Martin. Le garde viendra ouvrir votre cellule demain soir, une heure après le souper.

Je ne souhaitais pas lui dire pourquoi je ne pouvais accepter son offre, que le fait d'avoir enterré le trésor ne m'avait pas absous du mal et des torts que j'avais causés, à moi et aux autres. Je ne pouvais lui dire que, bien que prisonnier dans une forteresse entourée d'eau dont les murs ont six varas d'épaisseur, dans une cellule avec une unique fenêtre, enfin, j'étais libre. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui expliquer qu'en fait, c'était lui le prisonnier, lui et don Felipe et tous les autres, qui rêvaient à présent de s'emparer de l'or.

-Vous vous êtes montré aimable envers moi, dis-je, mais je ne peux accepter votre offre.

Il ne me crut toujours pas et s'en alla en secouant la tête.

La mer est sombre et le ciel rempli de nuages. L'étoile que je devrais connaître mais ne connais pas brille à l'ouest. Un jour, si don Felipe peut me procurer une carte, j'apprendrai son nom. Si elle n'en porte pas, je lui en donnerai un, en l'honneur de la jeune fille aux clochettes d'argent et aux longs cheveux noirs. Le livre du père Francisco est ici, dans ma cellule, dissimulé dans un endroit secret. J'apprendrai aussi à connaître les fleurs qu'il a cueillies et toutes les autres choses qu'il a découvertes à Cíbola et qu'il aimait tant. Je lirai le bréviaire placé à côté de la gourde qu'il n'a pas vidée. Je réfléchirai au problème du sextant. Il doit y avoir un moyen de le modifier pour qu'on ne soit plus aveuglé par le soleil quand on effectue les relevés.

Mais trois ans, c'est long, bien plus long que je ne l'ai fait croire à Zia. Lorsque la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrira, que j'en franchirai le seuil et monterai les douze marches de pierre, j'aurai vingt ans.


End file.
